<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Least the Weakest Link Breaks the Chain by Chan (Gummie88), Karcutie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868744">At Least the Weakest Link Breaks the Chain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummie88/pseuds/Chan'>Chan (Gummie88)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karcutie/pseuds/Karcutie'>Karcutie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of creative liberties, Abusive Bro, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Child Abuse, Collaboration, Cryptic Dirk, Dumb Hogwarts shenanigans, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts AU for people who hate Harry Potter, Hogwarts aesthetic and setting, Includes art for every chapter, JK Rowling sucks and we're here to reclaim the Hogwarts aesthetic, M/M, Magic, Making Out, No Harry Potter characters, Not super explicit but tagging just in case, Quidditch, Slow Burn, Strider Angst, lots and lots of quidditch, plot heavy, they're all adults</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummie88/pseuds/Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karcutie/pseuds/Karcutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From an outside perspective, Hogwarts was everything that Dave had ever wanted... Until he realized that he literally didn't know anything about magic. At least he got the chance to meet his friends and reconnect with his estranged brother, for better or for worse. While the journey of becoming the 'dopest wizard ever' was going to be much easier said than done, he always had other shit to focus on. Because fuck it, why not become the best goddamn seeker the school had ever seen?</p><p>Too bad Dirk Strider's pre-existing reputation loomed over him since the second he arrived at Hogwarts. Hopefully Karkat Vantas, his new friend and trusty quidditch partner, would give him the boost he needed to catch up to his brother.</p><p>Though despite Dave's desperate attempts to ignore them, spending all of his time with Karkat was resulting in a lot of mixed feelings. Feelings he didn't quite know how to deal with. </p><p>Fuck... he was so screwed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Rufioh Nitram/Kankri Vantas, background rose lalonde/kanaya maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Thing Begun is the First Dry Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karcutie/pseuds/Karcutie">Karcutie</a>and I are back with another collaboration! Like our other Homestuck fic, we planned out this whole story together. I wrote and Karcutie drew all of the art. This one has been in the works for a looong time (since December) and we're really excited to finally get the first chapter posted!</p>
<p>Here are a few things to try and keep this first note as short as possible:</p>
<p>1) We are aware of the current situation with J.K. Rowling, and it's super shitty. We are literally just taking the aesthetic and setting of Hogwarts and using it for something fun.</p>
<p>2) We are NOT big fans of Harry Potter. We have taken a lot of creative liberties and changed the universe significantly so that it can fit the story we want to tell. Really we just wanted a magical school setting, and Hogwarts is the easiest and most convenient thing to take from. Please do not read too much into the details of this story, since, like I said, we changed a lot about Hogwarts and the universe. If you're super into Harry Potter and its lore then this story probably isn't for you.</p>
<p>3) In this universe, Hogwarts serves as a college setting. Therefore in their first year, the beta kids are 18-19 years old and the older alpha kids are between 23-24.</p>
<p>4) Again, don't focus on the intricate details so much. We know that technically Hogwarts is in the UK, but the Strilondes are still from the United States. Where John/Jade/Jake/Jane and the others live is left ambiguous.</p>
<p>And I think that's it! There will be more information in the end notes. Make sure you leave kudos and comment! I love reading your comments, they really motivate me to write. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave Strider’s shoes scuffled along the uneven cobblestone as he followed after Rose, who was already stepping up the metal stairs onto the Hogwarts Express. They’d both just finished hefting their bags up into the storage car with the help of a friendly trainman, and Dave, grateful that Rose seemed to know where she was going, trailed her.</p>
<p>After an exhausting morning of navigating Diagon Alley for his school supplies, Dave followed Rose into one of the tiny train cars, sitting uncomfortably on the cushioned bench. Since Roxy was traveling to school with them as a sixth year, they left them to find their friends. They hadn't gotten the opportunity to meet up with them yet since they had been helping Dave and Rose all morning. Dave, while thankful for the help, was kind of glad they separated from them, feeling as if the space was small enough even with just him and Rose. He watched out the window as the train jerked them forward and they began to move on the tracks, the scenery opening up to reveal lush, green hills and beautiful rivers. It was so unlike anything the eighteen-year-old had seen before. He felt like he should be in wonder, or something similar, but in all the commotion he found himself staring blankly at the passing greenery, distractedly aware of the school uniform on his skin; the clothing so different from his usual style that he simply didn't know what to think of it.</p>
<p>When Dave got bored of looking out the window, he absentmindedly began to play with his new wand in his hands, running his fingers over it and moving it around to get a good look at it. It was a fairly simple looking wand, sturdy and unyielding with minimal engraving made out of pine and unicorn hair. When he first held it in the shop, the surge of energy that flooded his body was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Even then after a few hours, the wand felt warm in his hands, like it was truly made for him. There were several times where he found himself subconsciously reaching into his pocket to touch it, afraid it would suddenly disappear.</p>
<p>He had an urge  to take a picture of it, so he reached into his pocket and took out his phone, holding down the lock button for what felt like forever. Weirdly, the screen never lit up. His brows furrowed together, confused as to why it wasn't working despite having a full charge when he left home that morning.</p>
<p>"You do know that technology isn't going to work at Hogwarts, right?" Rose spoke up across from him, glancing up from her school book.</p>
<p>Slightly startled, Dave looked up, pocketing the phone. "For real...?" He responded.</p>
<p>Rose raised a thin eyebrow at him. "I thought you knew...?" She replied, her voice less teasing now at his confused tone.</p>
<p>Dave folded his arms across his chest, trying to play it off. "Of course I knew that. Just wanted to see it for myself. Don’t just believe everything you’re told, Rose, jeez."</p>
<p>"Uh huh, and that's why I saw that you packed your laptop in your suitcase, too?" She smirked, knowing that she saw right through him.</p>
<p>"It's just there for moral support." He fired back quickly.</p>
<p>Rose laughed softly, delicately placing a bookmark between the pages of her History of Magic textbook. She had already gotten a quarter of the way through it to prepare for her academics while Dave was still just trying to process that he wasn't dreaming. "I just thought since Dirk had been in school for as long as Roxy he would have told you more by now."</p>
<p>Before Dave could form a response, the door to their train car slid open swiftly to reveal the poised form of Kanaya Maryam. Her hair and make-up were immaculate as usual, though Dave was unsure if there was any time he'd seen her where she didn't look like a supermodel. Beneath her open robe he could see a dark gray sweater (not much different than his own) tucked into a pleated skirt that sat high on her waist. Her green eyes glanced between them and she smiled softly. "How are you two settling in?" She asked, her speech accented.</p>
<p>"It's been eventful so far, that's for sure." Rose spoke up, already scooting over so that she could pat the space next to her invitingly. Kanaya accepted the invitation, stepping in and smoothing out her skirt underneath her as she took a seat. "I knew what to expect from Roxy and yet I still felt overwhelmed when I saw everything for myself." Rose told them.</p>
<p>"Yes, I felt the same way. I am glad we get some time to process what's happened already before arriving at the castle."</p>
<p>"I can't even imagine what everything must have been like for those who don't have magical siblings or parents."</p>
<p>As the two of them talked, Dave saw someone rush past their cabin from the corner of his eye. The person passed, abruptly stopped, and then took a couple steps back to glance inside at them. Before Dave could be weirded out, he instantly recognized the man's black hair, thin-rimmed glasses, and distinct overbite. How could he not when he spent several sleepless nights staying up and video chatting with that same face? The two of them look at one another and after a second to process, the man in question smiled so wide that his cheeks pushed up the frames of his glasses. "Dave?!" He called out.</p>
<p>"Egbert?" He responded, rising up from his seat, unable to keep away a smile of his own.</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're on the same train car!" John expressed, stepping inside. Dave immediately noticed that he was only slightly taller than himself, but the height of his messy hair also gave him an inch or two. It was strange, Dave always pictured him to be shorter.</p>
<p>"Yeah, fucking crazy." Dave agreed. His chest felt full, nearly fit to bursting at the sight of his friend, who he had never met in person until that very moment.</p>
<p>When they both received their letters from Hogwarts, they were ecstatic to attend the same school together. It almost seemed too good to be true. Meeting face-to-face for the first time was inevitable, and yet it felt strange when the time finally arrived. Seeing John stand in front of him, toothy grin and all, made Dave feel more at ease. It was like some previously invisible anxiety had been put to rest at the sight of his friend. "Nice to finally see you, bro." He said genuinely, holding out his fist for John.</p>
<p>The other laughed and eagerly bumped their knuckles together before their hands dropped back down to their sides. "Back at ya, Cool Kid." His beaming smile never left his face. "Not gonna lie, Dave, you look really silly in your uniform. I'm too used to seeing you in your T-shirts with headphones on or something." He remarked, holding a hand up to his chin and scrutinizing Dave.</p>
<p>"Hey man, don't be dissin' my threads. I'm still fuckin' killin' it in this look and you know it."</p>
<p>John laughed again, the sound clear and melodic. "Okaaay, whatever you say."</p>
<p>Still sitting in her seat, Rose spoke up next. "John, you're with Jade too, aren't you?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh-OH, right, yeah!" He answered once his mind caught up. "They're still in our other cabin. I'm going to go grab them real quick!" He exclaimed, swiftly stepping back into the hallway so that his robe billowed behind him.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, Jade is here too?" Dave asked, still smiling. </p>
<p>"Of course, him and Jade are brother and sister."</p>
<p>The Strider was so glad that he was finally getting to meet everyone. The trip to the castle was probably the perfect time for it to happen so that they could be gushy in peace and not in the middle of the welcoming ceremony.</p>
<p>After a couple minutes of anticipation, John reappeared in the doorway, still looking back behind him as he was obviously leading a group of students into their cabin. A girl, Jade, peeked in beside him. Similar to John, she had a noticeable overbite, though the glasses that were perched on her nose were framed in perfect circles that brought out her green eyes. Her black hair was thick and long, cascading down her back and over her shoulders in messy waves. Seeing Dave, she grinned, squealing in excitement. "Oh my gosh, Dave!"</p>
<p>"'Sup." He answered with a wave.</p>
<p>Before Dave could brace himself, Jade surged forward and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, absolutely knocking the wind out of him. It caused him to stumble back until he hit the window behind them. "I can't believe you're here...!"</p>
<p>As she said this, her grip somehow got even tighter, completely restricting Dave's ability to breathe. "It's good to see you, too." He wheezed, barely able to hug back properly since she was too busy nearly bruising his ribs.</p>
<p>She must have sensed his discomfort because she abruptly let him go, taking a step back. "Oops, sorry!" She apologized with a giggle.</p>
<p>Dave took a couple deep breaths until his head wasn't swimming. "Nah, it's cool, I didn't need to breathe anyway."</p>
<p>Jade turned to Rose and Kanaya, hugging the both of them as well before sitting in their booth. "I'm so excited we're all here!"</p>
<p>Rose opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by another voice coming from the hallway.</p>
<p>"Egbert, why the <em>fuck</em> did you move us from where we were already sitting? Honestly, we're already half-way there and you just expect me to get up and relocate myself all the way to the other side of the train car-" Dave raised his eyebrows as he saw a short boy appear in the doorway, obviously annoyed. He was so short that his robe risked dragging on the ground and the large sleeves nearly enveloped his hands. He had an olive skin tone with jet black hair, somehow even messier than John and Jade's. His thick eyebrows were pulled together from frustration as he continued to rant, only stopping when he realized that there were other people besides Jade and John in the cabin. His dark eyes looked around at all of them. "Who the fuck are these people?" He demanded.</p>
<p>John laughed. "Karkat, these are our friends, Dave and Rose. You already know Kanaya." He stated.</p>
<p>"Everyone was already aware of my 'knowing' of Kanaya, John, so thanks a lot for not wasting anybody's time in mentioning that out loud." His eyes noticeably flickered downward to where Kanaya and Rose's hands were clasped on the train seat, before he continued in the same breath. "Kanaya ran off in such a hurry when we got on the train I thought it must have something to do with the girlfriend she won't stop spewing poetics about. It's Rose, right?"    </p>
<p>"Yes, Karkat." Kanaya answered, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear before squeezing Rose’s hand gently.</p>
<p>Rose smiled politely at the boy despite his bombastic entrance. "Nice to meet you, Karkat. I've heard a lot about you."</p>
<p>The boy in question raised his eyebrows. "Oh, is that so? I'm positive it's only good things since there's absolutely no way Kanaya would have any fucking reason to speak ill about me."</p>
<p>Dave could sense no ounce of sarcasm within Karkat's voice, and it absolutely floored him.</p>
<p>Kanaya covered her mouth with a hand to poorly conceal her smile and soft laughs. "Of course not, Karkat. Only good things."</p>
<p>Seeming satisfied with that answer, Karkat suddenly laid eyes on Dave, tilting his head slightly at the sight of him. "And who are you? Rose’s brother or something?"</p>
<p>"Nah, man." Dave said, waving his hand as if to cast off the thought. "We did grow up together, though. Our families are close."</p>
<p>"Alright, then, guess we're all fucking peachy in here." He quipped. When the short boy looked around the cabin, he saw that the only available seat was next to John, who was sitting with Dave. It would be a tight squeeze if he joined them, especially given the fact that the three girls were squished together on the bench opposite of them. "Where the hell am I supposed to sit?" He asked.</p>
<p>John scooted over, pressing his side into Dave so that there's more room next to him. "Right here, Karkat!" He invited, patting the space.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck no, I am not going to spend the rest of this train ride practically on top of you, John."</p>
<p>John puffed his cheeks out in a pout. "Well it's either here or nowhere! You'll have to stand."</p>
<p>"The fuck I will." Karkat challenged, clamoring into the cabin and plopping himself down onto the floor at Dave's feet in front of the window. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He grumbled to himself the whole way.</p>
<p>"Dude, just sit next to John, that can't be comfortable." Dave spoke up, trying so hard not to laugh.</p>
<p>"It's his damn fault for moving us from the other cabin to begin with. In there I was a king with a whole seat to call my own, and now I’ve been cruelly usurped by you asshats, banished to the floor with the scraps of seating. When my ass cheeks are bruised from sitting here, the blame is going to fall on every single last one of you.”</p>
<p>"Bro, I don't want to be responsible for the state of your ass." Dave spoke up, causing Jade and John to erupt in a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>"Fuck you." Karkat fired back.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dave couldn’t believe his luck. The guy was hilarious. A certifiable teasing goldmine.</p>
<p>Once there was a lull in that particular conversation, Jade spoke up. "What house do you guys think you're going to get sorted into? There are some other first years that act like they're completely sure where they're going to end up, but I have no idea!"</p>
<p>John immediately responded with vigor. "Right? Part of me wants to end up with Jake or Jane, but I'm not sure..."</p>
<p>"You? In Slytherin with Jane? Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Jade giggled.</p>
<p>"That's up for the sorting hat to decide, you don't know!"</p>
<p>"Well what about with Jake in Gryffindor? That seems a bit more up John's alley." Rose suggested.</p>
<p>"Maybe the four of you will be spread out across the four houses, which would be pretty dope." Dave added, finding the idea of the four siblings, each in a different house amusing.</p>
<p>"Ooh yeah yeah! That'd be so cool." Jade agreed.</p>
<p>"That's pretty un-fucking-likely." Karkat contributed.</p>
<p>"So you think you’re going to end up in Gryffindor with your brother, Karkat?" Jade asked, concealing a laugh.</p>
<p>"Probably, knowing my fucking luck. I can't ever get away from him." The shortest boy complained, shifting uncomfortably on the floor.</p>
<p>"What about you, Dave? Do you think you'll end up in Slytherin with Dirk?" John questioned, looking at Dave expectantly. </p>
<p>When John mentioned Dirk and Slytherin in the same sentence, Dave didn't miss the way Karkat raised his eyebrows in surprise, glancing up at him with confusion and realization. He looked like he wanted to say something but ultimately kept it to himself.</p>
<p>Now that all eyes were on him, Dave thought about the question for a couple seconds. "It'd be a fucking privilege to have two Striders in their house." He settled on.</p>
<p>Not expecting that answer, Karkat guffawed out a laugh. "Yeah, they’d be so fucking lucky."</p>
<p>The topic of houses was dropped after that and instead the crew settled into more comfortable chatter, and Dave allowed himself to ease into it.</p>
<p>The casual way that John and Jade talked about magic still threw him, even after years of knowing them. John and Jade were pretty used to encountering magical objects in everyday life, since they were a pure-blood family. It also helped that their older siblings, Jane and Jake, had already been attending Hogwarts for at least five years at that point. Therefore, John and Jade grew up in an environment overrun by casual magic, even to the point where they rarely used technology in their house. This would always make it difficult for Dave and others to keep in contact with them, which made their first in-person meeting extra exciting.</p>
<p>All of them had older siblings who were returning students, though as far as Dave could tell, he was the only one who didn't have magical parents. Not that he really knew much about his parents to begin with, since him and Dirk were raised by their older brother, but still.</p>
<p>With that information shared between the six of them, they spent the rest of the train ride talking about nothing in particular, snacking on candy and comparing their wizard cards they got from the packaging. At one point Karkat had eaten an earwax flavored jellybean and made a huge scene out of it, coughing and gagging to the extent that Dave had to not-so-subtly turn to the side and try to conceal the laughter that shook his shoulders.</p>
<p>Dave couldn't remember the last time he had spent time with a group that large, and just when he was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable with the whole situation, the train was coming to a slow stop. They all crowded around the window to see where they had ended up. The scene outside was not much different than what they had been seeing the last couple hours, an extent of forest and greenery beyond the train platform. The train car was suddenly filled with students piling out of their cabins and crowding the hallway, all talking in excited voices as they eagerly waited for the doors to open. The six of them followed suit, Jade bouncing on the balls of her feet trying to get a good look over John's shoulder. Dave kept his head down, resuming the familiar position of keeping his hands in the deep pockets of his robe.</p>
<p>When all the students had stepped off of the train, they were met with the scent of damp Earth and cool air of the late summer evening. Returning students were led in a different direction than the first years who were guided down the cobblestone paths. They were surrounded by the typical sounds of nature as they walked. On the way to their destination, John continued talking to Dave.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to see the castle in person, I've heard that it's absolutely amazing. Jake and Jane have told us some stuff about what to expect when we get there but I don't think it was enough. Has Dirk told you anything?" He wondered.</p>
<p>Dave wearily stared ahead, choosing his next words carefully. "Dirk hasn't been home in about five years, so I have no idea what to expect. He only told me some stuff when he came home for summer after his first year, but he hasn't been back since then."</p>
<p>John raised his eyebrows, rendered speechless for a second. "Woah, seriously? Have you ever tried writing him?"</p>
<p>Dave shook his head. "Nah. I’m not sure he would have replied even if I did."</p>
<p>"I bet it's gonna be really weird seeing him after all this time, huh?"</p>
<p>Dave shrugged casually. "He's just got a lot of shit going on. Even if we haven't seen each other in a long time I know that we're still bros. Besides, I think he had a feeling that I would eventually end up at school with him anyway, so I don't blame him for deciding to stay there during breaks. I probably wouldn't come home, either. Staying is probably a lot less work than moving back and forth all the time."</p>
<p>John nodded, going quiet once they reached the river, a plethora of small boats lining the shoreline. With some guidance, the first years were instructed to board the boats carefully, and Dave climbed in after John with shaky legs. They gingerly sat, holding onto their seats as the boat rocked unsteadily on the water beneath them. </p>
<p>Karkat, who had been talking with Rose and Kanaya, decided to pick their boat to travel on, stepping up to them. "Everyone else's boats are pretty much filled up so you have the fucking pleasure of having me on the journey."</p>
<p>"Thank fucking god, I don't know what I'd do without you here with us." Dave answered sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Ha ha fucking ha." Karkat rolled his eyes, abruptly sitting down across from them and causing the boat to sway even more. John and Dave braced themselves until the rocking ceased.</p>
<p>From somewhere down the shoreline, their guide announced that they were pushing off, and soon all the boats began drifting away from the shore by some unseen force. When floating down the river, all of the boats drifted close together but never bumped into each other. By that point the sun had begun to set behind the horizon, painting the sky in pinks and oranges. It reflected off the smooth water in a way that made it seem like the new students were gliding through the sky. When it became dark enough, all of the lanterns on the students' boats slowly began to burn a warm yellow, and it was hard for them to see anything in front of them on the pitch black river. </p>
<p>As Dave stared out towards the tree line, Karkat had been watching him silently, not exactly sure how to feel about John's friend. On the train he seemed rather aloof, though now with the absence of conversation, his features suggested he was deep in thought. He picked up on small things he didn’t notice when they were on the train. He couldn’t help but stare at the two scars on his face, one on his right cheek and another down the left side of his lips. They were faded, having to be at least a few years old. Karkat was notoriously great at minding his own business, and yet he wished he knew the story behind them. Maybe someday. Speaking of, he also wished that he knew what was up with the guy’s fucking sunglasses, which covered the majority of his face. Why hadn't he taken them off?</p>
<p>"Hey, jackass." Karkat called out to him to get his attention. Dave perked up and turned his attention to him. "What's up with the glasses? You've had them on all fucking day."</p>
<p>"My eyes are sensitive to light, man. Don't be a dick." Dave said though his tone suggested he was teasing the other.</p>
<p>Karkat scoffed. "It's pitch black outside, idiot."</p>
<p>"Sorry Karkitten, you need to at least get to level 5 friendship to unlock my tragic backstory."</p>
<p>"Karkitten??" Karkat barked back. "I swear to fucking god I’ll strangle you next time you give me some dumbass fucking nickname-"</p>
<p>"Guys shh!" John cut them off, "Look, it's the castle, right over there!"</p>
<p>Sure enough, their boats had begun to make the turn around the river bend, and the giant, looming figure of the castle revealed itself from behind the treeline. All conversations had completely halted as the students stared in awe at the magnificent view, feeling so small compared to it. The silhouette of the castle was outlined by the cool moonlight and the lights that could be seen from the many windows burned an orangey yellow to create a stark contrast. The first thought Dave had was that he couldn't even believe it was actually real and right in front of him. John, Jade, and Rose were right. No matter how many stories their siblings had told them, it could never prepare them to witness the real thing for themselves.</p>
<p>The closer they got to the shoreline, the more they had to crane their necks up to see the castle properly from the bottom of the cliff. As they all clamored out of their small boats and formed a group, a distinct hush that fell over them. Their shoes padded over loose rocks and soft dirt on the trail, their guide using his wand to illuminate the path as they went. When they approached the main entrance to the castle, the giant doors opened with a loud creak, and the students had to stand back quite a ways to accommodate the large area it took for them to properly open. The inside of the castle illuminated them all with golden light and a draft of warm air breezed past them as the doors were opened. Those who were at the head of the pack seemed to hesitate before stepping forward, making their first steps into the behemoth before them.</p>
<p>Next to Dave, John suddenly swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so. "Jeez, it's starting to set in that we're going to be separated into our houses in just a few minutes. Oh god, what is the sorting hat going to say? I'm sure it knows Jane and Jake, so..."</p>
<p>"Stop freaking out, it doesn't even matter where you're placed." Karkat told him matter-of-factly, though Dave didn't miss the way his voice shook with nerves.</p>
<p>The inside really was something to behold. The high, vaulted ceilings were adorned with grand chandeliers and the walls with countless moving paintings that seemed to be whispering to each other as the group of first year students made their way through the halls. As they walked, he kept trying to keep a mental map of where they were going, but quickly lost track after only a few turns. He already knew that navigating the place on a daily basis was going to be a nightmare.</p>
<p>Finally, they all ascended up a short staircase, filing into the room that the guide announced was the grand hall. Above them, the ceiling opened up to what appeared to be an endless sky, stars twinkling in the black abyss that was covered with thin, wispy gray clouds. Down closer to them were the hundreds of floating candles, their flames burning endlessly with no sign of the wax melting down over time. The four tables that occupied the main floor space were extremely long, most of the seats already filled with returning students socializing with one another after being apart for the whole summer. They were dressed in their house robes, topped with a simple pointed black hat. Most of the conversations halted at the arrival of the first years as they made their way towards the main stage. As Dave walked by with the rest of them, he found himself scanning the crowd of returning students frantically, trying to locate a specific person. His jaw clenched slightly when he didn't immediately spot them, having to look forward again once they reached the center stage.</p>
<p>On the stage sat a single stool with an old, worn hat sitting on top of it. It currently seemed as if it were an inanimate, ordinary hat, though everyone knew that was simply not the case. Wearily, their group stood off to the side in some sort of unorganized line, even though they knew they would be called by name.</p>
<p>Set up behind the center stage there was another long table, but instead of being occupied by students, it was all the professors and the headmaster. The latter stood from behind the table and her long legs let her tower over all of the other students. Her blue robe was specifically tailored to bring out her hourglass figure and was made out of a thinner material than what they were used to seeing. Her wild black hair was thick and voluminous, cascading all the way down to her lower back. Perhaps her most distinct feature, however, was the large eyepatch positioned over her left eye, covering a significant portion of her face. The brim of her traditional witch's hat curved down slightly in that direction as well. Once she stood, she raised an empty glass that had been sitting on the table as well as one of the delicate silver spoons. She tapped the spoon against the glass, letting the sound ring out throughout the noisy dining hall. The high-pitched noise cut through the chatter, and soon all students had their complete attention on her.</p>
<p>She set down the glass and spoon, clasping her hands behind her back and standing up tall before she spoke. "Welcome all students, new and returning." She began, her loud and confident voice booming throughout the hall. "As headmaster I am honored to begin this sorting ceremony to welcome our new witches and wizards that will be joining us at Hogwarts this year." As she spoke, she began to walk around the long table, her high heels clicking loudly on the stone floors. "For those of you who are not familiar, your name will be called and you will step forward to take a seat in this chair," She stopped by the chair she was referring to and motioned to it. "Then, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The Sorting Hat will then determine whether you are in Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor." She held up the hat with one hand and placed her other on her hip that was slightly cocked. "You will then join your fellow house members at their table and the welcoming feast will begin. Whatever the Sorting Hat determines is not up for negotiation and the placement cannot be changed, do I make myself clear?" She asked, glancing over at the new students with anticipation.</p>
<p>They all nodded, not daring to challenge her in any way.</p>
<p>She grinned mischievously and they could see how her canines were pointed, almost sharp enough to be fangs. "Excellent. Let's begin." With her hand that wasn't holding the hat, she reached into the pocket of her robe, producing a rolled up list that looked as if it wouldn't be able to fit in the small space it was pulled out of. The headmaster then let go of it, but it remained in place, the ribbon keeping it rolled slipping off with no physical aid. The list kept itself afloat as she read off the first name. "Eridan Ampora." She called out.</p>
<p>All students in the group of first years all looked around at one another, waiting to see who this Eridan person was and what house would be the first to be announced that night. Finally, a boy walked forward from the crowd, visibly nervous as he wiped his sweaty palms on his robe. He was overall pretty average looking other than the thick-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and a streak of purple in his brown hair. He approached the headmaster, who's smirk never ceased as she motioned for him to sit down on the stool. When he did so, she then set down the hat on top of his head. Its features, which seemed normal before, began moving in a way that now resembled eyes and a mouth as it spoke. There was hardly a beat of silence before the hat announced the placement.</p>
<p>"Slytherin!"</p>
<p>The table to the far right erupted into cheers and Eridan smiled, looking relieved. The hat was gingerly lifted off of his head as he excitedly jogged down the short steps towards his new house, finding a seat towards the end and turning back to watch the rest of the ceremony.</p>
<p>"Vriska Serket."</p>
<p>A girl pushed her way towards the front, smirking in a way that resembled the headmaster in an uncanny way. Unlike Eridan, her posture only suggested confidence as she took her seat. Once again, the hat barely even had to consider even for a second.</p>
<p>"Slytherin!"</p>
<p>The same group cheered and she sauntered over to them, taking a seat next to Eridan.</p>
<p>Now that the first couple of people were out of the way, the group seemed to relax slightly as the ceremony continued on. Tavros Nitram was sorted into Hufflepuff, Sollux Captor and Aradia Megido into Ravenclaw, Feferi Peixes into Slytherin, and Hufflepuff earning another student with Nepeta Leijon. As names kept being called, Dave was watching Karkat out of the corner of his eye, noticing his restlessness that grew worse as time went on.</p>
<p>"Karkat Vantas." Called the Headmaster.</p>
<p>Karkat froze, like his feet were nailed to the floor any time he tried to move them. After a few seconds, John hesitantly elbowed him softly, trying to get him to snap out of his trance. Thankfully it worked, the gentle nudge startling the shorter. He took a shaky breath before stepping out of the crowd and towards the hat. When he sat, he gripped the edge of the seat so hard that his knuckles turned white. When the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, it came to life and it's low and gravelly voice began to speak.</p>
<p>"Well well, interesting, definitely interesting indeed..." It began, "A fiery personality, extremely caring, perhaps a bit too caring... Hufflepuff? No, something more bombastic for someone so stubborn, hmm... Gryffindor!"</p>
<p>Karkat let out a huge breath once the announcement was made, not even realizing he had stopped breathing during the hat’s speech. One of the center tables cheered, though one boy in particular began to wave frantically at Karkat from where he sat at the end of the table. Karkat seemed to hesitate, unsure if he should go sit next to him. Even from where he stood Dave could tell that the two resembled each other greatly, the other being just the tiniest bit taller and wearing his red and gold scarf to represent their house. Karkat did finally join him at the table.</p>
<p>Rose was called next and there was no surprise when the hat only had to think for a brief second before announcing Ravenclaw. Kanaya followed her and was placed the same, the two of them embracing each other excitedly before taking a seat.</p>
<p>When Jade was placed in Hufflepuff, she seemed surprised, but nonetheless bounded over excitedly to her new house, grinning from ear to ear the entire time. John followed her and it seemed as if the entire room was holding their breath to see if he would be placed in Ravenclaw, which would then separate the four siblings into the four houses. However, the hat announced Gryffindor without much consideration. Gryffindor was ecstatic regardless, and who could only be John's brother hopped up from his seat, a giant smile on his face. John laughed and made his way over, letting his brother give him a hug before they sat.</p>
<p>Dave was the only one left from the group that he traveled with that morning and he was only among about three first years. The next girl called was Terezi Pyrope, and she was placed in Slytherin. Her mischievous smirk could even rival Vriska's, who she immediately met up with and fist-bumped when she took her place at the table.</p>
<p>"And finally, Dave Strider."</p>
<p>Being the only one left, Dave was more than happy to finally step forward, tired of the anticipation and wanting to get it over with. After ascending the few steps that led onto the stage, his eyes finally saw Dirk at the Slytherin table. His heart skipped a beat in his chest at the sight, though not necessarily from excitement. Perhaps relief? Happiness? None of those things felt quite right. Even though he was wearing his shades, he looked away from his brother about as quickly as he found him. He sat, and the hat was placed on his head.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well, another Strider? How interesting, yes yes..." The hat began to speak and it was almost like Dave could feel the entity rifling through his mind like a book. "I thought I'd never have the pleasure to come across one of you ever again. But where to place you...? Not exactly ambitious, nor stubborn, nor necessarily wise... However, you seem dependable, and especially loyal, therefore..." Dave held his breath, shifting his gaze between Dirk, Karkat, Rose, and Jade.</p>
<p>"Hufflepuff!"</p>
<p>His mouth opened slightly in surprise and the hat was lifted off of his head, bringing him back to the present. He stood shakily, letting his body lead him on autopilot to the Hufflepuff table. Jade skipped up to him, giving him another bone-crushing hug and insisting he sit next to her. He followed without much protest, still left in a daze. All of the other Hufflepuff members near him congratulated him, welcoming him to their house. He tried to get swept up in the excitement of it all, though distantly he was aware of a pair of eyes staring at him from across the room, eyes masked behind a pair of shades that resembled his bro’s. He didn't turn to meet the gaze.</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh I can't believe it's done, we're here!" Jade exclaimed next to him.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah." Dave paused, thinking for a second. "Aren't you a bit disappointed that you're not with Jake, John, or Jane though?"</p>
<p>"Hmm..." Jade thought for a second. "Nah, not really, I'm honored to be a Hufflepuff! It feels right, you know? Besides, I'll be able to see them around. It's not like we won't be able to hang out again."</p>
<p>"Really?" Dave asked.</p>
<p>"Well of course, silly! What, did you think that we couldn't talk to the people in the other houses?"</p>
<p>Dave thought about when he was about fourteen when Dirk came home for one summer between his first and second year at Hogwarts. Dave had asked him endless questions and it got to the point where Dirk was obviously just making shit up about the place to shut him up. He remembered asking about the different houses, and how Dirk said that they weren't allowed to talk to one another. Part of him was glad that that particular fact wasn't true, though he wondered why Dirk would lie about something like that. "Of course I didn't think that." He lied to Jade, trying to play it off casually. "Just trying to catch up on the magical etiquette, man."</p>
<p>"Congratulations to all first year students," The headmaster spoke up over the noise of the grand hall, "That concludes this year's sorting ceremony. We will now begin our grand feast, and afterwards, your house prefects will lead you to your respective common rooms. Let us have a fantastic year; welcome to Hogwarts!" As she said this, a plethora of food appeared instantly at their tables. Anything from chicken, steak, pork, non-meat dishes, pasta, and desserts were laid out before them as well as plates and silverware. As everyone began to dig in, the headmaster strode back to the table and sat in her decorative chair. Dave wasn't sure what to do, absolutely blown away by the selection. Everything he tried was delicious and he was already full after a plate and a half.</p>
<p>After their meal, the Hufflepuff prefect (a sixth year named Rufioh Nitram) announced that they would begin their journey to the Hufflepuff common room. By that point Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had already begun their exit, filing out of the doors towards their own common rooms. Dave found himself in the back of the Hufflepuff group, his hands in his pockets as he shuffled his feet to follow after them. When they exited the hall, he caught sight of the Slytherin group, turning right instead of left down the main corridor. Dirk was also lagging behind his group, therefore being close enough that Dave could finally get a good look at him. In the many years he had been gone, he didn’t look that much different. Maybe a little more mature? And, holy shit, was Dave <em>taller</em> than him…? Had he really grown that much since the last time they saw each other in person? He was not expecting that. </p>
<p>Their eyes met and they slowly came to a stop, lingering by one another. Dave's heart was in his throat, unable to form any words. Should he say something? Should he just continue walking and pretend like they hadn't seen each other?</p>
<p>As his mind raced, he saw the corner of Dirk's mouth pull up in the smallest smile. "Nice to see you again, bro." He said.</p>
<p>Dave's eyes widened behind his shades. "I... y-yeah, you too, man." He swallowed, hating the way his voice shook.</p>
<p>"I'll see you around?" Dirk offered, extending out his fist. His knuckles were dark and discolored from being heavily scarred.</p>
<p>"... Sure, see you around." Dave answered, unable to hold back a smile himself. He reached out and bumped their knuckles together (his own scars significantly lighter than his brother’s). Satisfied with that answer, Dirk nodded before quickly turning back to catch up with his group.</p>
<p>Feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off of Dave's shoulders, he let out a relieved sigh, turning to do the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so here's the thing:</p>
<p>I know that the opinions of who ends up in what house differs GREATLY from person to person. I just want to make it clear that Karcutie and I did our best to try and sort the characters into the house we felt suited them best. Trust me, it was NOT easy, ESPECIALLY for Dave and Karkat.</p>
<p>With that said, if you think a character should have been sorted into a different house, we'd love for you to leave a comment explaining why!</p>
<p>But unfortunately, we can't swap their houses or change the direction of this story. The whole thing has been planned around our placements and 1/3rd of the story is already written in advance. Even if your opinions and theories won't necessarily change anything, Karcutie and I are totally open to hearing different opinions!</p>
<p>With that said, thank you for reading! The next chapter will be posted in the next few weeks. Don't forget to check out <a href="https://www.instagram.com/karcutie/?hl=en">Karcutie</a> Karcutie on Instagram and my <a href="https://nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com/">Tumblr.</a></p>
<p>If you're interested in the other Homestuck fanfic we collaborated on, you can find it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636911/chapters/56730448">here!</a></p>
<p>EDIT: Karcutie went ahead and redrew the art for this chapter so there it is, new and improved! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seek and You Shall Find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me just start off by saying THANK YOU for the incredible amount of support and excitement you guys have expressed for this fic! Karcutie and I were blown away by the influx of hits, kudos, and comments coming through. Over 1000 hits in less than two weeks! </p><p>We're still getting stuff set up before the main plot can really start chugging along, so I hope you guys enjoy the quiet scenes of everybody getting settled in and becoming better friends. We aren't kidding when we say that this fic is slow burn, so I hope you're all ready to strap in! It's gonna be a long ride. </p><p>Please don't forget to leave kudos and COMMENT! I love reading your comments and they really motivate me to write. Enjoy!</p><p>(Mandatory disclaimer: We are not very big fans of Harry Potter so a significant amount of details from the Harry Potter universe have been changed to fit the narrative we are trying to tell. We are using Hogwarts for the setting and aesthetics. Thanks!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade was nice enough to lag behind the Hufflepuff group and wait for Dave to catch up with them. He jogged up to her, and for a split second he wondered if she was going to ask him about Dirk. Though instead, she just smiled and linked their arms together to make sure they wouldn't get separated again. He should've expected that reaction, since Jade was not a relatively nosy person. </p><p>The Hufflepuffs did their best to try and keep up with the fast-walking prefect, talking in hushed whispers about the day's events. While the other houses were making their way to another level of the castle, their group traveled in a circle around the great hall until they entered the kitchen area.</p><p>The kitchen was spotless, even after the intense preparation for the sorting ceremony feast. The prefect stopped in front of a rather ordinary looking wall near the far corner of the room, and a few first years glanced at each other in confusion. He waited until the tail end of the group caught up before he began to speak. </p><p>"To the new students I didn't get around to saying hi to during the ceremony, welcome to Hufflepuff!" He said, a genuine smile on his handsome face. "My name is Rufioh Nitram, a sixth year and the house prefect. Let me start out by saying that if you need anything, I'm always happy to help. And that offer goes out to anyone, not just the first year students. For now, though, I'm going to show you how to get into the common room." He turned around, facing a set of old barrels that were haphazardly stacked on top of one another, some even completely tipped over onto the floor. "Unlike the entrances to the other common rooms, ours is the only one that has a repelling mechanism if someone does the ritual wrong. So, watch and listen." The man reached out to a specific barrel to the left of him while everyone watched. Rufioh then proceeded to tap on the dry wood, his short nails clicking out a distinct rhythm on the surface. Once he was done, the wall began to rumble with motion, and he took a step back. The brickwork, which before looked like it hadn't been disturbed in decades, began to move in a sort of organized pattern. They all stitched together to form an entryway, some dust and dirt cascading down to the floor. </p><p>Once the commotion ceased, Rufioh turned back around to face the group. "Now, you must tap that specific rhythm on that same barrel that I did or else you'll be drenched with vinegar, and you'll reek for the whole day. Trust me, it's not fun." He added, grimacing as he recalled some unpleasant memories. </p><p>They all nodded, eager to move on and explore the new space. Rufioh didn't waste any more time, leading them inside with confidence. A warm, glowing light served as their guide and after only a few more seconds of walking, the Hufflepuff common room opened up for them to see. </p><p>Despite it being quite late at night, the amount of light and warmth the space gave off made it feel as if it was in the middle of the day. A large, impressive fire burned in the fireplace and above it was a grand painting of the Hufflepuff founder, her eyes kind and smile gentle. The hearth was surrounded by old sofas and chairs, all different shades of brown, yellow, black, and gray. The side tables and other furniture were wooden and sturdy, some already cluttered with old books and half-burned candles. It was clear that everything in the room was very well-loved.</p><p>The room itself was circular, accented in turn with circular windows, each adorned with various plants and flowers. Even more plants hung from the ceiling, all in respective pots and exploding with life. Because of the amount of greenery in the room, there was a lingering scent of fresh soil. </p><p>Dave didn't know what to think of the place. He had been so accustomed to living in a cramped apartment with bro (and Dirk, many years ago) that all of the new encounters with... well, everything, were jarring and unfamiliar. However, Jade let out an audible breath of excitement at the decor, shaking his arm the slightest bit where she still had a hold of it. Her favorite part was probably the plants, if the hundreds of pictures she'd sent of her garden at home were anything to go off of. </p><p>"Well, this is going to be your home for the next seven years." Rufioh told them after giving them a minute to appreciate the view. "Through the doors on either side of the fireplace are your dorms. First years, your new house robes and other attire is sitting next to your respective beds. I'd recommend everybody settle in and get some rest, it's been a long day." </p><p>With that suggestion, everyone began to disperse, some going into their rooms and others lingering in the common area. Next to him, Jade yawned loudly, finally letting go of him to stretch her arms above her head. The wide sleeves of her robe fell down to her elbows with the action. "Man, he's right, it has been a long day..."</p><p>"Yeah I could probably stand to catch some Zs." Dave agreed. The anticipation of moving out had prevented him from getting a good night's sleep for at least a week. Jade didn't need to know that, though, she'd only worry about him.</p><p>"Tomorrow's going to be a free day so that we can look around the castle, right? We should all hang out again!" Jade suggested. </p><p>Dave immediately thought of Karkat, wondering if he would come with John or Kanaya if they planned to meet up. The possibility made him excited, for some reason. "Hell yeah, we gotta make up for all those years when we could only talk online. At least in person I won't be confused when you and John forget to switch to your own accounts on Pesterchum. Seriously, how do four siblings share one computer?" </p><p>Jade rolled her eyes. "We don't have a lot of technology at home! Besides, Jane doesn't even use it, and you can totally tell whether it's me or John when we message you. Or so you've told us, at least."</p><p>"Yeah, not hard to tell. One time your older brother accidentally messaged me on John's account. Holy fuck, I could not understand a single word that guy was saying. At first I thought it was John trying to imitate some goof from the 1930's or some shit." </p><p>Jade giggled, twirling a strand of her long hair on her index finger. "That's just how Jake is. He really took after grandpa." </p><p>"Wait, so your grandpa actually talked like that? And Jake decided it was a good idea to continue the tradition?" </p><p>She lightly punched his arm, still laughing. "No! Well, kinda?" She settled for after a second of thought, making Dave smile, satisfied with himself. </p><p>"Still kinda feel bad that our first interaction was just me convinced that John was fuckin' with me. I was like 'What the hell, Egbert? What Nic Cage character are you taking after this time? How do I not remember the no doubt block-busting classic where the Cage man himself plays some old-timey fuck who's strugglin' with his desire for adventure while also tryin' to follow the suburban status quo?'"</p><p>While Dave rambled off his joke, Jade was still hung up on what he had said at the beginning of his story. She tilted her head as she thought, actually trying to puzzle out why Jake would have messaged him in the first place, accidentally or not. "He was probably trying to find a way to contact Dirk." She interrupted him. </p><p>Dave stopped right in the middle of his sentence, confused. "Why would he want to talk to Dirk?"</p><p>Jade opened her mouth to answer, but they were cut off when Rufioh stepped up to them. "You two better hurry, seems like everyone's heading off to bed." He told them. Since his view was no longer obstructed by the other Hufflepuff students, Dave could get a good and proper look at the prefect. In the time that they were talking, Rufioh had changed out of his school robes into something more casual and familiar. He wore a simple graphic tee and some joggers, the light gray pants hugging his ankles and calves. His skin tone was similar to Karkat's, though maybe a little darker. His most striking feature, however, was his hair, styled into a fluffy mohawk dyed red at the tips. The light from the fire also reflected off of his silver facial piercings, making them appear almost gold.</p><p>"Sorry, we were just catching up." Jade told him. </p><p>"That's alright, doll. You'll have plenty of time in the next couple days to talk." He assured them, wandering off to remind the other stragglers in the common area of the same thing. </p><p>"Y'know, he's right." Jade said and yawned again. Dave wanted to go back to what she was going to say about Dirk before Rufioh had interrupted them, but much to his frustration, the moment had passed. "I'm gonna go to bed, for real this time. Night, Dave!" She hugged him, a sensation that was already feeling familiar and comfortable. "I'm really glad we finally got to meet." She said genuinely, her cheek squished against his chest. </p><p>Dave patted her head. "Don't be too excited, you'll definitely be sick of me by the time we graduate." </p><p>She let him go and laughed. "No way!"</p><p>Dave pretended to think for a second. "Actually, you're right, nobody could ever get tired of this." He said, vaguely motioning to all of himself. </p><p>"That's right." She followed along with his joking tone. "See ya tomorrow, Mr. Cool Kid." She told him, turning to enter the circular doorway on the right into her dorm room. </p><p>Not wanting to be the last one in the common area, he followed Jade's example, going into his own dorm room to look around. There were still a few people awake and milling around, though most of them had already slid into bed, waiting to be taken by sleep. Much like the main room, the windows were all rounded and through them he could see a view of the vast lake and endless crystal sky full of stars. Dave wandered down the line of beds, already unclasping his robe and shrugging it off. He couldn't wait to change into something more comfortable that he had brought from home. </p><p>Near the other side of the room, he finally found his stuff neatly sat next to a bunk bed. He smiled softly when he saw his animal companion (a rat amazingly named Toney Cawk) already making himself a little nest out of the bedding he bought for his cage. While Rose had been adamant on getting a cat (which did suit her, to be fair), Dave fell in love with the little dude. </p><p>He also saw that the bottom bunk had already been claimed, though he didn't really mind. They briefly introduced themselves and Dave learned that his name was Tavros, Rufioh's younger brother and a first year just like him. He also had a pair of incredible prosthetic legs that Dave thought were super dope. Tavros didn't seem like a talker, tending to take awhile to form sentences and spoke in a quiet and hesitant tone. Dave figured they could talk more later when they both weren't so exhausted.</p><p>Dave changed into his pajamas (one of his favorite T-shirts and a pair of loose fitting pajama pants with a red plaid pattern) and hauled himself up into bed. Down at the other end of the room, someone doused the last lamp, leaving the moon as the only source of light. Dave took off his shades, awkwardly reaching down so he could gently set them on top of his stuff next to the bed. Then, he let himself sink down onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress, enveloping himself in the thick comforter. For a moment, he stared at the ceiling, wondering if he was even going to get any sleep with how... different everything was. The boring, off-white apartment ceiling he was used to seeing was replaced with vaulted wooden rafters, decorated with thick vines that tangled into each other like a work of art. Instead of being lulled to sleep by the sound of bro's TV in the living room, it was the the quiet shuffling and soft breathing of the other students around him. Regardless, the white noise was soothing enough to help him relax into sleep.</p><p>--</p><p>For officially residing in the hub of witchcraft and wizardry, the next morning was pretty uneventful. Rufioh woke them up and gathered everyone in the common room for a meeting. It was boring, mostly just consisting of some basic ground rules that they had to follow as a house. This included, but was not limited to: not letting students from other houses into the Hufflepuff common room, setting a curfew, a warning to not wander the castle at night (unless for a scheduled class), and reminding them to follow all other school rules. If they did all that, they had a chance at winning the house cup at the end of the year. While it did provide some new information for the first years, the returning students (including Rufioh) looked bored out of their mind. The sheer irony of a magical school doing the basic college shit was almost too much to bear, Dave thought.  </p><p>They were all sent off to get dressed for the day and meet in the grand hall for breakfast. After they had eaten, they were subjected to another informational meeting, this time led by the staff members and the headmaster. Some of the information touched upon what Rufioh had already talked about, though they tended to focus more on class rules, as well as forbidden areas of the castle that students were instructed to avoid. By the time they were done Dave had to wonder if there were more areas of the castle that were forbidden than areas that people could actually traverse. </p><p>It wasn't until that meeting had finally come to an end that they were given some free time. They were welcome to walk around the castle to figure out where their classes would be, and then socialize before gathering for lunch again in a couple hours. Most of the returning students settled for staying in the grand hall, shuffling around to sit with their friends. As much as Dave would rather do that, he knew that he should get a head start on navigating the castle, really not wanting to get lost on the first day. </p><p>In the commotion of everyone leaving the grand hall, Dave lost track of Jade, so he had to brave the trek on his own. He squinted at the yellowed piece of paper in his hand, trying very hard to read his schedule that had been written in fancy cursive. It looked like the first place he had to search for was the courtyard, since he had flying lessons first thing in the morning. Lucky for him, he already knew where the courtyard was, so that meant he was really searching for his herbology class (inside one of the three greenhouses on campus). In his quest, he stepped out of the castle for the first time since they had arrived, getting a good lung full of fresh air. The sky was light blue without a cloud in sight. A soft breeze brushed past him while he traveled through the outdoor hallways. </p><p>At one point he felt someone tap on his shoulder and he instantly whipped his head in that direction to see who the perpetrator was. When he was met with the sight of nothing, he raised an eyebrow, promptly glancing in the other direction. There he saw Rose, waiting for him to notice her with a satisfied smile on her painted lips. </p><p>"Oh damn, Rose, you totally fuckin' got me, holy shit. I haven't seen you since yesterday and you decide to instantly fuckin' prank me? Damn, that's heartless. You absolutely destroyed me." He carried on dramatically at the fake-out shoulder touch, putting a hand to his chest and staggering back a couple steps, feigning being wounded. </p><p>She brought a hand up to her mouth as she laughed softly. “I suppose I'm getting closer and closer to matching those infamous Strider reflexes, then." She added sarcastically. </p><p>"Woah woah woah let's not get carried away here." Dave backtracked. </p><p>"You're right, that was completely uncalled for, wasn't it?" She agreed, still smiling from amusement. "I am glad I ran into you, though. I wanted to ask how you were adjusting to things?" She asked him, her purple eyes narrowing slightly as she watched him carefully. </p><p>Dave wasn't really sure what to make of the question. "I'm adjusting about as well as anybody, I'd say. I mean, it's not every fuckin' day that you have to move your entire life to some giant castle in the middle of nowhere to become a wizard, or some shit. Oh, <em>and</em> I have to keep quiet about it? I swear, Rose, do you know how many times I've wanted to tweet about the shit I've seen? Post on instagram? Hell, make a fuckin' facebook post. I don't even know if I have a facebook and yet I yearn for it." </p><p>Rose looked thoughtful for a second, considering his words. "Yes, the transition from the modern world to one with no technology has been strange for me as well... It'll just take some getting used to, I suppose." </p><p>"My phone and laptop won't even turn on. They're all alone and scared, Rose." </p><p>"At least you know to not even bother bringing them next year." She offered. By this point the pair had started to leisurely walk, Dave still keeping his destination in the back of his mind. </p><p>"I thought it was weird when Dirk didn't take his computer when he left a few years ago. I mean, he spent for fuckin' ever buildin' that goddamn thing. I guess I just assumed he got another one or something. Though I swear on my life he was somehow using technology here since I'd get a message from him once in a while." </p><p>Rose hummed, looking thoughtful for a second. "It could be possible that there's some kind of charm that can be used on modern devices to make them work temporarily. Though I don't recall seeing anything like that in our school books, it might be included in a more advanced spellbook. Dirk is a sixth year, after all." </p><p>Dave shrugged. "Whatever, I guess it doesn't really matter." </p><p>"Speaking of Dirk," Rose began, clasping her hands behind her back as they walked. "Have you gotten the chance to see him since we've been here?" </p><p>"I ran into him for a second as everyone was leaving for their common rooms last night. We didn't really have time to say much, though." </p><p>She hummed again, watching him intently. "And...?" </p><p>Dave caught on to what she was trying to do and frowned. "And... nothing, I guess. Just a normal bro to bro interaction. There really isn't much to psychoanalyze here, so don't even think about it." </p><p>"I am not psychoanalyzing." Rose claimed, though her tone sounded a little more unsure than it normally did. "Just curious, is all." </p><p>Dave, eager to change the subject, ignored that said curiosity. "Where's Kanaya?" He asked. Despite Rose's observant and nearly unbreakable exterior, she was easy to distract when her girlfriend was brought up. </p><p>"She's with Karkat, I think." She responded easily. </p><p>"Karkat, huh?" Dave repeated, trying to play off his spike in interest at the mention of the rowdy boy he met yesterday. "What's his deal, anyway?"</p><p>Rose raised a thin eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?." </p><p>"Oh I-I don't know," Dave fumbled, "I just didn't know if you knew more about him since he's friends with Kanaya, is all." Nice save. </p><p>"Well, even though I met him at the same time that you did yesterday, I know that him and Kanaya have been friends for a long time. Jade and John would talk to him on occasion as well." She told him, though it really wasn't much more than Dave already knew. He kept his expression in check to make sure he didn't appear disappointed.</p><p>"Why?" She continued, "Could it be that you’ve already grown attached to him?" She teased him, knowing it would get a rise out of the Strider. </p><p>"It's not exactly that, it's just that he's so easy to get a rise out of. It's honestly magical, like holy shit." </p><p>"So you want to be friends with him in order to relentlessly tease him?" Rose asked, not getting much else out of the statement. </p><p>"Who said anythin' about being friends? I'm just sayin’, man, he's a fuckin' riot. You don't come across someone like that every day. John and Jade just normally laugh and brush it off when I try to shoot the shit. You, meanwhile, are always tryin' to one-up me at every turn."</p><p>"Trying? Correction: I always one-up you." </p><p>"No way, Rose, you just keep me on my fuckin' toes. Keep me sharp, y'know? It's a symbiotic relationship. Just two ironic parasites feeding off of each other and as a result getting stronger and stronger without one killing the other." </p><p>"If your idea of 'irony' could even be applicable in this hypothetical situation." Rose contributed. </p><p>"Exactly." Dave said, her statement completely validating what he was trying to get across. </p><p>"Anyway," Rose tried to steer the conversation back to the topic that was interesting to her. "I hear that after lunch today we'll most likely have more free time. How would you feel about a little impromptu meetup  with everyone before classes start tomorrow?"</p><p>"Sure, if we can even manage to tell everyone beforehand. It's not like we can just send out a group text." He reminded her. </p><p>She shrugged. "I guess that means we'll just have to tell everyone we come across within the next couple hours, then. We'll definitely come across a few of them while we walk around campus." </p><p>"Fair. If I see anyone I'll let them know." </p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Rose said. "In the meantime, I'm going to try and find my defense against the dark arts classroom, but I'll keep an eye out for the others."</p><p>"Godspeed." Dave responded simply, giving her a small salute as she waved goodbye to him and turned around, retrieving her campus map from the pocket of her robe and wandering off in a different direction. </p><p>Dave, alone once again, had to take out his own map, his brows furrowed together as he tried to locate where exactly he was. He knew he was somewhere near the courtyard which meant he wasn't exactly far off from at least one of the greenhouses. He set off in the direction that felt right, keeping a firm grasp on his map. </p><p>--</p><p>As Dave walked around campus, he tried keeping a mental map of his surroundings as he found his various classrooms. Around the same area were herbology, the history of magic, defense against the dark arts, and charms. They were all around the courtyard, which is where their flying lessons would be. Transfiguration was closer to the entrance of the castle, near the grand hall, or at least as close as it could be considering the sheer scale of the place. Potions and astronomy were the only classes that really made everyone go out of their way; the potions room being in the basement and the astronomy class in the tallest tower of Hogwarts. He could already tell that that class would be a pain in the ass to get to.</p><p>It was nearly lunchtime by the time Dave was done walking around. The sun was high in the sky, beaming down on the courtyard with intense heat. As he passed through, it kind of reminded him of Texas, though not quite. The heat at home was humid and suffocating, and it would instantly cause him to sweat. There in the courtyard, the sun just made him want to lay in the green grass and feel the warmth seep into his skin. It was also nice to see the castle in a different light than how intimidating it seemed when they had arrived at night, the stones a warm, light brown instead of the cold gray. </p><p>Stepping back into the interior of the building, he started his journey back to the grand hall. By the empty hallways, Dave assumed that lunch was starting very soon. Right before he was about to turn down one of the corridors, he stopped abruptly when he spotted someone in the courtyard. There he saw Karkat, his head buried in his own map, mumbling to himself under his breath. His eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. He'd stop, look around, glance at his map, and repeat those same steps every few seconds.</p><p>Dave couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features. He was definitely lost, which he found extremely hilarious. He backtracked, casually keeping his hands in the pockets of his robe as he approached the short boy. "Yo, Kitkat." He called out to him once he was close enough. </p><p>The boy in question turned towards him at the greeting though his expression only looked even more annoyed when seeing it was Dave there. "Oh? Are you talking to me? I couldn't fucking tell because you refuse to call me by my fucking name. What, are two syllables too much for your tiny fucking walnut brain to handle? It's Karkat, you goddamn cretin." </p><p>Dave bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Looks like you're lost, I've come to rescue you." He cut straight to the chase. </p><p>"I am <em> not </em> lost." Karkat immediately fired back, folding his map back up and stuffing it into his pocket. "It's a nice day and I'm just taking a fucking walk. What, is it a crime now to enjoy the weather? I'm so tired of being cooped up in that fucking castle, I feel like I'm inhaling dust with every breath I take." </p><p>"No way, man, you're totally lost, I can feel it. You were just beggin' for a knight in shining armor to swoop in and guide you to your destination. Well, you're in fuckin' luck since you have a Strider here to personally escort you. If I weren't around there's no doubt you'd fuckin' waste away out here. Somebody would find your remains hundreds of years later and they'd be like, 'Oh fuck, this was that Karkat kid who got lost constantly? He must have perished on the school grounds. If only he had asked for help from Dave.' or some shit."</p><p>Karkat blinked at him. "What the fuck are you talking about? I swear only like ten percent of what comes out of your mouth even makes sense. I'm going to collapse where I stand just from having to endure the pure shit you're spewing at me." </p><p>"Bro, do you need help getting back to the main hall or not? If not I'll just leave you to enjoy your... walk, or whatever it is you were doing." He offered definitively, already threatening to turn around and disappear down the winding corridors without Karkat. </p><p>"I-Just... God, fuck, alright." The other gave in after only a couple seconds, jogging to catch up with him. He crossed his arms in a pout, purposely keeping his gaze away from him. </p><p>Dave smiled, satisfied with himself. "How'd you even get lost, anyway? I thought you were with Kanaya." He said. </p><p>"I <em> told </em> you, I wasn't fucking lost, Jesus Christ. You could fucking listen once in awhile." </p><p><em> He's really sticking with that, huh? </em>Dave thought to himself but let the other continue. </p><p>"I was with Kanaya but she ran into Rose awhile ago and I had to get out of there. Not even really because they're dating or whatever, they just get so absorbed in what the other is saying that they forget that other people are with them. So I just quietly ditched them." </p><p>Dave could relate all too well and nodded. "That's fair, they're usually better in a larger group of people." </p><p>"We'll just have to see after lunch, then. I don't really have a lot of faith though." Karkat said, helping Dave confirm that he at least knew that they were planning to meet up later. "Anyway, I was pretty fucking surprised when the sorting hat put you into Hufflepuff at the ceremony last night." Karkat told him, changing the subject. </p><p>"Why, do you miss me already? Sorry Kitkat, sometimes people don't get put into the same house as you, shit happens." </p><p>Karkat rolled his dark brown eyes, sneering. "God, no. It's just because of your brother's reputation. I heard all the returning students gossiping about it in the Gryffindor common room." </p><p>"My brother's reputation...?" He repeated, the light teasing tone of his voice dropping in his confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?" </p><p>When Dave asked that, Karkat's expression softened into one that was almost just as confused as Dave's. "You don't... know? I know on the train you said you hadn't talked to him in a while, but holy shit."</p><p>Dave frowned. "What did he do?" He asked, wanting him to just spit it out. </p><p>"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm not the fucking messenger boy. It was already annoying enough having to listen to everyone talk about it last night, I don't want to contribute to that shit." </p><p>Dave's jaw clenched, feeling annoyance bubble up inside of him. It felt like everyone was being so cryptic when it came to Dirk and he hated being out of the loop. "Why? It's not like it involves you." Dave tried to bargain. </p><p>Karkat mulled this over in his head for a second. "That's not true. I'll have to listen to Kankri bitch about it any time your brother decides to fuck around like he's been doing for the last five years." When Dave stared at him to continue, he gave in. "Fine fine, damn... what the fuck is his name?"</p><p>"Dirk." </p><p>"Right, whatever. There were a couple third years sitting around whispering to each other about his potions and alchemy skills, I guess? I heard that he’s really fucking good at it, even though you’re not even supposed to take alchemy until you’re a sixth year. Apparently he charges people and his prices are pretty fucking high. Especially if it’s something that’s considered unethical or against school rules. It really pisses off the prefects since no one has caught him in the act yet and it’s damaging the Slytherin reputation. That's what my brother's told me, at least." </p><p>"Woah, shit..." Dave breathed, pretty much incapable of saying anything else.</p><p>"Yeah, which is why his younger brother coming in and being sorted into Hufflepuff of all places really surprised everyone."</p><p>Dave pursed his lips, not sure how to feel about the fact that there's a great possibility that there were eyes on him at all times. For a second he felt dumb not noticing anything, but he figured that he had been surrounded by first year students since they arrived, which would explain why no one really knew anything about him or Dirk. Sure, there were people like Karkat who had more information, but that was just because his older brother was a house prefect and all. In the end, there was nothing he could really do about it, so he might as well carry on with his days normally.</p><p>“Why hasn’t anyone reported him yet, if he’s causing so many problems?”</p><p>“Probably because the only people who would be able to prove it’s him would have bought something from him, so they’d get in trouble too. That is just a guess, though.” Dave nodded, not really being able to think of another reason himself. "Now that you know what his deal is," Karkat continued, noticing that Dave had fallen silent, something that was rare for him. "Are you surprised? I mean, if I found out my brother had been fucking around like that I know I'd be pissed off." </p><p>Dave thought for a second, like, <em> really </em> thought. Was he surprised that Dirk was causing trouble? He sighed. "... No. Those are all things he would do, honestly." </p><p>Karkat, a little surprised, just blinked at him. He opened his mouth to say something and yet the words never formed. He looked straight ahead, instead opting for shrugging his shoulders. "Alright then. Whatever, I guess." </p><p>Dave hated to leave their conversation at that, but they had finally arrived at the grand hall, which was already nearly full of students. They said a brief goodbye to each other before separating to find their house tables and Dave couldn't help how his gaze drifted until he spotted Dirk at the end of the Slytherin table, alone and methodically writing in a worn notebook. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't place the uneasy feeling in his stomach. </p><p>--</p><p>Lunch passed pretty quickly, though Dave didn't eat much. He wasn't used to having so much food all the time so he found it hard to truly indulge like the other students could. He felt bad about wasting it, though, and would take some snacks that were wrapped or in small packaging and stash them away by his bed, just in case he wanted them for later. </p><p>As promised, the students were given the rest of the day off. When they were dismissed, the grand hall emptied out almost instantly as students found their friends and decided to relocate to other areas of the castle. </p><p>Dave and them weren't far behind. In the ten minutes leading up to the dismissal, Jade was nearly vibrating with excitement next to him. She got up from her seat, taking Dave with her as they went to get the others. Rose and Kanaya found them easily since they were sitting pretty close at the Ravenclaw table. Finally, they located John who had Karkat in tow. </p><p>"What the fuck are we even supposed to do for the rest of the day?" The shortest asked them. </p><p>"Man, we're literally in a fucking castle, there has to be <em> something </em> to do." John said to him. </p><p>"Don't get fucking smart with me, Egbert." </p><p>John only laughed in response. </p><p>"It is a beautiful day, why don't we find somewhere to sit outside?" Kanaya suggested to them, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. </p><p>"Well at least someone here is trying to contribute, so, thank you, Kanaya." Karkat said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Didn't see you suggesting anything, bro." Dave countered. </p><p>"Shut up, Strider." </p><p>"I like Kanaya's idea, why don't we sit outside?" Rose said, smiling at her girlfriend. </p><p>Since there weren't any objections (or any other ideas) from the rest, they all walked in a group through the corridors towards the front of the castle. They found a nice patch of grass that also had some old rocks and stones that served as a place to sit for a few of them. Rose and Kanaya sat close on the cool surface while Dave and John took the other makeshift bench, leaving Jade and Karkat to sit in the grass. From where they were on the cliff, they had a spectacular view of the lake. They could even see Hogsmeade Village way off in the distance, the high rooftops and chimneys barely peeking over the vast, green forest. </p><p>"So what are you guys most excited for tomorrow? I can't choose between herbology and transfiguration, I'm equally excited for both!" Jade told them, lounging back on her hands on the cool patch of grass. </p><p>"I can't wait for defense against the dark arts! Oh, or charms! Man, can you imagine how many awesome pranks I'll be able to pull off if I get super good at charms? Though I guess the same could be said about transfiguration, too." John said, looking deep in thought for a second. </p><p>"Bro you're definitely going to cost Gryffindor some house points if you're going to use your sweet magic skills for pranks." Dave told him, crossing his long legs to sit in a more comfortable position. </p><p>"I'll do other things! I'm just saying, the pranking possibilities are endless." </p><p>"Well you better keep your fucking pranks away from me because I'll never forgive you, John." Karkat threatened.</p><p>John made a face. "I would never prank you... or anyone in Gryffindor, for that matter. Well, actually, I’m definitely going to mess with Jake first chance I get. I'd target more people if it weren't for your brother, Karkat. I think he'd get pissed and take away points from his own house. No offense, but he's kind of annoying." </p><p>Karkat scoffed. "What, you're telling me this like it's news? I've been dealing with that guy's bullshit since birth, I already know what the fuck is up. Fuck his goody-two-shoes act. I swear I can't even believe we're fucking blood related over half of the time."</p><p>"What exactly are you looking forward to then, Karkat?" Rose asked him. </p><p>Karkat mulled over the question for a second. He was absentmindedly picking grass at his side and Dave mentally noted that in the natural light Karkat was almost... pretty? There wasn't really another word to describe it. Despite being so harsh all the time, everything about Karkat was round and soft. "I don't fucking know. Flying, I guess? That sounds like the least amount of work out of all of them." </p><p>"That can hardly be considered a real class..." Rose said, amused. </p><p>Karkat crossed his arms. "Well not all of us can be interested in the history of magic or whatever the fuck it is you and Kanaya are into." </p><p>"Actually, I'm really excited for potions. I think Kanaya has already been studying the history of magic, though." </p><p>Kanaya nodded, suddenly holding up one of their school textbooks that nobody noticed that she had been carrying with her until that point. Jade laughed as Karkat groaned. </p><p>"I guess that leaves Dave. What are you looking forward to?" John piped up next to him, watching him expectantly. </p><p>Much like Karkat, Dave wasn't exactly sure what to say. All of them sounded extremely overwhelming. "I guess I'm with Karkitty on this one, I want to try flying." He decided. </p><p>"Oh my gosh, if you guys end up being good you could be on the quidditch team!" Jade told them excitedly, sparkles in her eyes. </p><p>Karkat responded positively to the idea, suddenly sitting up taller at the thought. "You know what? That sounds fucking awesome. The Gryffindor team could use some players with some fucking brains. Full offense John and Jade, but your brother seems like a fucking airhead for being captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. I could totally transform that team with my fantastic leadership." </p><p>"I don't know, Karkat, I've heard that Jake is really really good at quidditch. You haven't even seen him in a game or at a practice so how would you know?" John defended. </p><p>"Sometimes you don't need solid fucking evidence, you can just tell. I can feel the arrogance coming off of him, he's gotten way too comfortable. I'm going to get on the team and give him a run for his fucking money." </p><p>"Well, I have to admire your determination." Kanaya cut in. </p><p>"Thank you Kanaya, I'm not here to fuck around." </p><p>"Well if you make the quidditch team I will totally come root for you, Karkat." Jade offered. </p><p>"Hey, aren't you supposed to support your own house? That's cold, Jade." Dave teased her. </p><p>"Well that's only if you don't make the team! If you’re on the Hufflepuff quidditch team then I'm totally cheering for you instead!"</p><p>"Wow, okay, I see how it is, Jade. Turned on me in a fucking instant for this sunglass-wearing douchebag. Great to see how much you value our friendship and my goals." Karkat said dramatically, though it was clear that he didn't really mean any of it and was just trying to mess with her.</p><p>Thankfully she picked up on what he meant and just laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. </p><p>There was a comfortable silence amongst the six of them for a few seconds, a soft breeze ruffling their hair and clothes as well as the trees and grass surrounding them. "It still feels weird that we're, like, going to learn how to use magic? It hasn't really sunk in yet, I don't think. I mean, I keep forgetting that I even have a wand." Dave said, reaching into his pocket, letting his fingers linger on the wooden object there for a moment, confirming that it was still there, and in fact real. </p><p>John bit his lip. "I keep forgetting what people like you must be feeling, Dave. It's easier for Jade and I to get caught up in the excitement of everything and not feel super intimidated, or whatever..." John paused and Dave watched him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "Uh, well," John quickly cleared his throat, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we're always here to help you!" He concluded. Dave searched John's face, trying to make sense of what he was saying, whether or not it was some kind of joke or that he was messing with him. He was only met with sincerity as usual, his deep blue eyes watching him intently behind his rectangular glasses. </p><p>"<em>We </em>?" Karkat spoke up, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. "How did I get roped into this? Speak for yourself, you sack of shit." </p><p>"No way, Karkat, that means you, too!" John fought back. </p><p>"Yeah, we're all here to help you, Dave!" Jade agreed. </p><p>Dave, startled by the sudden turn in the conversation, rapidly felt his face warming from embarrassment. "Wh-What?" He started, hating the way he was unable to keep himself from stuttering. "Come on, guys, this is Dave fuckin' Strider you're talkin' to, I'll be fine. It may be super weird but I can definitely handle myself. Just watch, within the next few weeks I'm gonna be takin' over this whole fuckin' school. Like, the professors and headmaster are going to be groveling at my feet saying shit like 'Oh Mr. Strider, we didn't know that you were going to be the dopest wizard ever. Why not just go ahead and take all of our jobs? Please, sir, we're begging you to grace us with even a fraction of your fuckin' wizard knowledge'."</p><p>John looked skeptical but couldn't help but laugh at his ramblings. He slung and arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a half hug. "Okaaay, whatever you say Dave." He agreed easily, grinning. </p><p>"I definitely won't be holding my breath because that's not going to fucking happen." Karkat interrupted. </p><p>"Oh, like your goal of being the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team? I won't hold my breath for that either, bro." Dave countered, amused. </p><p>All he got in response was a "fuck you" and a small pebble thrown in his direction, causing the others to laugh. </p><p>No one was keeping track of how long they all sat out there and talked, but it must have been hours. Their conversation topics ranged from school, quidditch, their different common rooms, Hogsmeade, academics, and generally just messing around. It wasn't until the sun was just about to dip behind the horizon that the group considered going inside. They were a little too close to the forbidden forest as the darkness started to creep in, transforming the wooded area that seemed unassuming in the daylight into something ominous, like they would see something in the trees if they looked hard enough. </p><p>When they were all safely back inside, dinner went by quickly. Jade and Dave finished eating and she suggested that they both go back to the Hufflepuff common room and get a head start on their studies for the semester. While that was honestly one of the last things that Dave wanted to do, he couldn't think of anything else, especially since he was unable to use any of the technology he brought with him. </p><p>Together they sprawled out their books on one of the low tables in front of the fireplace and sat on the comfy sofas, reading through their textbooks and taking notes. Well, Jade was significantly more on task than Dave was, who made it about thirty minutes before he took one of his quills (which took him a solid ten minutes to figure out how to write with) and began to doodle Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comics all over their papers. As much as Jade wanted to be annoyed, she couldn't stay mad at him, laughing at the ridiculous doodles and listening to Dave say things like 'Damn I should use this shit at home, the way the ink distributes unevenly really adds to that deep fried effect without having to do it digitally'. Jade even took her own pen, drawing herself with dog ears and trying to draw Dave in the style of one of his SB&amp;HJ characters, which Dave was extremely impressed with and insisted that he keep. </p><p>By the end of the night they'd barely gotten through a single chapter of their textbooks before their eyelids started to droop, wanting to follow their housemates to bed. Gathering up their stuff, they said good night before retreating to their separate rooms to rest up.</p><p>--</p><p>When Dave woke up the next morning, his entire dorm room was buzzing with activity. There were people getting dressed, gathering up their school supplies, and double checking their schedules. Dave temporarily mourned the idea that he would have to wear his stupid uniform for the entire week, eventually joining in on the commotion.</p><p>Even though him and Jade didn't have the same first class, they did walk together, only splitting up when Dave reached the courtyard. Jade waved goodbye to him, wishing him luck. He returned the sentiment, glancing around the open space a bit cautiously. There were two lines of brooms set up neatly on the green grass, all the same build and style. Because they were identical, he picked one at random to stand by, figuring he'd be able to keep it after their first lesson since first years weren't allowed to bring their own brooms. </p><p>Among the few students that were milling about the space, he recognized a couple girls that had been sorted into Slytherin. Vriska and Terezi, if he remembered correctly. Vriska was tall with wild hair and pointed canines that reminded him of the headmaster. Terezi was short and stocky, the most notable thing about her being her red cat eye glasses that gave her features more of an edge. Vriska saw him walking into the courtyard and she stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, a knowing smirk on her face. Dave wasn't going to lie, it made him nervous, and he just tried to avoid her gaze as he waited for class to start.</p><p>When he looked down to the end of his row, he spotted Karkat, looking about as uncomfortable as he was. At least that meant he didn't have to brave the experience alone. He strolled up to the short boy casually, nodding at him when he was close enough. "Yo." </p><p>While Dave had been relieved to see Karkat, it seemed like the boy in question wasn't as excited to see him. "Shit, are you fucking serious? We have to take flying together? This sucks." </p><p>"Well good morning to you too." Dave responded, still opting to stand next to him despite the not-so-warm welcome.</p><p>"I'm just saying, this place is fucking huge and I still feel like I keep running into you every five fucking seconds." </p><p>"Well, we <em> do </em> hang out with the same people, and there are only seven subjects that we have to take as first years, so there was no doubt that we'd eventually have some classes together." </p><p>The other crossed his arms, sneering. "Okay, whatever you say, smartass. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. But, if I'm being honest with myself, if we were to have any class together I'd want it to be flying. I can't wait to see you eat shit when you fall off your broom. Damn, that'll be prime entertainment." </p><p>"<em>I’m </em> going to fall off of my broom? No fuckin' way." </p><p>"Oh yeah? Let's bet on it, then." Karkat challenged him, suddenly full of vigor. </p><p>"Wait, for real?" Dave thought for a second. "Okay, so, how about this; whoever falls first owes the other person a favor. Any favor they ask for." </p><p>Karkat made a face, and it looked like he wanted to protest, but then he seriously thought about it. The longer he considered it, Dave could tell that it was sounding more and more enticing. That was the thing about Karkat, Dave noticed. You could tell exactly what he was feeling at all times, he was just so expressive. "Fine." He blurted out, even if he didn't look particularly happy about it. "Whoever loses owes the other a favor." He repeated for clarity, holding out his hand for Dave to shake. </p><p>Dave laughed quietly, grasping his hand in his own, distantly noting how strong Karkat's grip was as he aggressively shook his hand. "Deal." </p><p>"Alright students!" The instructor called out, slightly startling them since they hadn't even seen her arrive. "I am going to serve as your flying instructor for the year. As we get started, I recommend you follow my directions as closely as possible to minimize the possibility of getting hurt. If any of you show promise in flying, leave the recklessness for the quidditch field." Some of the students excitedly glance at each other at the mention of the sport. "We're going to start with something simple. You all have a broomstick next to you, yes? While standing up straight, I want you to hold your hand out towards the broom on the ground. Then, you will tell it, 'up!'. If this is done properly, the broom should lift itself up into your hand." She glanced between the class, watching for them to nod in understanding. "Well go on then, try it!" </p><p>Dave's heart started racing in his chest as he looked down at the broom. Around him, students had already started repeatedly calling 'up!', but the only ones who were successful right away were Vriska and Terezi. They smiled and gave each other a high five.</p><p>When he glanced over at Karkat, he saw him dramatically cracking his knuckles before holding out his hand. He took a deep breath, looking like he was concentrating really hard. "Up!" He demanded the object. Instantly the broom lifted up and connected with the palm of his hand and he grabbed it, stumbling slightly from the force of it. He grinned excitedly, an expression that Dave wasn't used to seeing on him.</p><p>Before the other could notice he hadn't tried yet, Dave quickly turned his attention back to his own broom on the ground. He took a small, deep breath, holding out his hand like Karkat and the others did. Before he could think too much about it, he ordered "Up!" Like Karkat and Vriska, it flew up into his hand. It was the strangest sensation, he noted. He could feel the weight of the object in his hand, but the magical force keeping it up made it feel much lighter than if it was simply dead weight being pulled down by gravity. </p><p>Satisfied with himself, he turned to look at Karkat triumphantly, who only rolled his eyes in return. </p><p>The instructor went around to help the students who hadn't quite gotten it yet. She showed the other students how to stand, exactly how their hands should be positioned, and to use a more affirmative tone for the command to work. </p><p>A few minutes later, every student had managed to get their broomstick up in their hand, and the lesson could continue. "Now the thing about flying is that it requires intense amounts of coordination, physicality, and patience. While your broom is not sentient, you must be able to know how your broom works and how exactly it moves <em> with </em> you. Great flyers are those who are so in tune with their broomsticks that they know exactly what movements will get the broom to respond the way they want it to." She stood by her own broom, not even having to give it the "up" order for it to immediately connect with her palm in a graceful manner. </p><p>"Now, watch and listen carefully. Properly mounting your broom is the key to a good take-off." She brought the broom down so that it was facing at an angle, the bristles behind her and against the ground. "As you swing your leg over, both hands should have a firm grip near the front of the broom. " She demonstrated what she meant by repeating the actions multiple times, showing where her hands were. "This is important because when you finally take off and your feet rise up from the ground, you're going to need to distribute some of your weight onto your arms and hands. This is going to help your overall balance.”</p><p>Every student in the class was listening intently, not wanting to miss a word of her instruction. At the end of her spiel, the students shuffled around restlessly, ready to try it for themselves. The instructor noticed and smiled. "Once you believe you have mounted the broom properly, you can kick off slightly to try and hover in the air. This will give you an opportunity to test your balance. If you successfully do this, please stay in one place and wait for further instruction." </p><p>As she talked, Dave had grown more comfortable with having the broomstick in his hand and he was eager to move on. He brought the broom to an angle like he saw her do, using his other hand to grip up towards the top of the handle and then swung his leg over. The morning sun was starting to beat down on them, making his forehead and palms sweat. He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed, gripping the end tightly and concentrating in preparation of kicking off. </p><p>After a few more seconds of anticipation, he made a small hopping motion so that his feet left the ground. In the split second of weightlessness, his stomach dropped, suggesting that he was going to fall. In the milliseconds he had, he gripped the broomstick for dear life with his inner thighs and pushed some of his weight on his arms and hands. He squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating himself crashing to the ground and truly eating shit, like Karkat suggested. </p><p>Though, after about a second, he realized that he wasn't falling. Breathing hard, he dared to open his eyes, seeing that he was in fact hovering about four to five feet above the ground. While he wanted to be ecstatic about that fact, his arms and legs were shaking with adrenaline as he was afraid to move even an inch. </p><p>"Oh excellent, <em> excellent </em>!" The instructor called out to him, smiling widely. "Now that you're distributing your weight between your legs and arms, you can relax a little, yeah? Go ahead, try to properly sit up." She told him. </p><p>All eyes were on him at that point, even Karkat's, who looked pretty pissed that he hadn't managed to get up in the air before him, still mounting his broom awkwardly. He ignored the shorter in that moment, trying to follow her directions. He began to sit up, adjusting his weight accordingly and sliding his hands down slightly with his movement. It was definitely more comfortable than being hunched over, and he was able to take some strain off of his thighs by sitting lightly on the broom.</p><p>Karkat watched him with frustration, determined not to be one-upped. When he finally kicked off he was almost at the same height that Dave was, though the way he scrambled to stay balanced looked like a frightened cat gripping onto a tree branch. Dave laughed.</p><p>"Oh, like you looked so fucking graceful up there?" The other barked back at him, though his voice shook slightly from nerves.</p><p>As Karkat took some time to adjust himself, Dave watched as some of the other students started getting the hang of it, though not without a couple of falls that looked pretty brutal. He winced at them, trying not to let himself suddenly get nervous just as he had gotten comfortable in the air. He also saw Vriska and her friend Terezi in the air, already trying to fly in circles around each other. They were scolded by the instructor, but they didn’t seem that bothered.</p><p>"To those of you who have managed to kick off successfully," The instructor said to them, "You may begin to try and move around the courtyard space. As mentioned before, the broomstick will be extremely sensitive to your movements, so you have to figure out what you must do to turn, slow down, and speed up without flipping over. Good luck!"</p><p>While before it seemed like they were given detailed instructions, they were left to figure out the rest by themselves. Dave assumed it was like learning how to ride a bike: it was a hard thing to explain, and in the end, the whole thing is about balance anyway… or so he assumed, since he didn’t actually know how to ride a bike.</p><p>Dave looked around the courtyard, trying to get an idea of how large the space actually was. Unlike the others who were slowly trying to get a feel of flying, he just had an urge to dive head first into it. It was just a strange bout of confidence that was really hard to ignore. “Hey, Karkat.” He called out.</p><p>The other looked over towards him. “What?” </p><p>“I bet I could beat you to the other side of the courtyard.” </p><p>Karkat sputtered. “Are you kidding me? We’re already in the middle of another bet, first of all. And I’m not really sure if our instructor would really approve of that. Unlike you Striders I kind of don’t want to get into any trouble, thank you very much.”</p><p>Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades so he wondered if Karkat even noticed. “What’s the worst that can happen? We’ll just go there and back. I didn’t know you were such a wimp, man.” </p><p>That must have hit a nerve because that seemed to instantly convince the other into changing his mind. “I am not, you fucking asshole. Excuse the fuck out of me for trying to be a model student. But fine, I’ll do it, just so that you can eat your fucking words.” He declared, leaning forward on his broom in anticipation. </p><p>"I think you're underestimating me, bro." Dave said cockily, bracing himself. "Go ahead and give the signal." </p><p>In the few seconds of anticipation, Dave gripped the handle tightly, narrowing his eyes as he stared down the length of the courtyard. Finally, Karkat declared: "Go!"</p><p>Together, the two leaned forward, their brooms quickly picked up on their body language and zipped forward through the air. Even though they hadn't started out very fast, the motion made Dave feel a bit rocky. That brief second of panic made him want to pull back and stop. However, to his surprise, Karkat flew past him with an audible sound, embracing the change in position and letting the broom propel him forward. Dave's eyes widened behind his glasses, and when he realized he wasn't going to fall off, he leaned forward once again, refusing to be stood up. Crouching forward, the broom picked up in speed enough where his hair and the back of his robes began to whip in the wind. Dave was really glad that he was wearing his shades since they provided protection against the wind. He had no idea how Karkat was able to see. </p><p>As he rapidly approached Karkat from behind, he didn't want to crash into him. As carefully as he could, he leaned his body slightly to the left. The broom responded beautifully, helping him careen to the left so there wasn't the possibility for a collision anymore. </p><p>Even though he could have easily leaned more into it to finish in first, they were rapidly approaching the wall of the castle on the other side of the courtyard. Dave saw Karkat slightly panic in front of him, moving to lean back and pull back on the handle, hoping that would instantly halt his forward momentum. It helped him slow down, though the sudden change in balance was too much for him to handle. With a curt yell, he lost his hold on the broom, causing him to fall back a few feet to the ground, landing on his back with an unpleasant THUD sound. </p><p>Dave's eyes widened and he whipped his head back around to see the wall in front of him. Following Karkat's example, he tried to lean back and slow down. Because he didn't do it as aggressively as Karkat, he didn't lose his balance, but there was no way he was going to be able to stop in time before he would smack into the looming stone in front of him. In a split second reaction, he pulled back on the front of the handle to point it upwards, then leaning forward to propel the magical object upwards, perpendicular to the ground.</p><p>It gave him the result he wanted, causing him to rocket upwards so that he was flying parallel with the wall. However, he was still so close to it that the toes of his boots almost scuffed against the hard surface. Only being able to see the pale blue sky rather than the green grass and brown stone was so disorienting, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Pure adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he had to trust his body to not let him fall backwards, which would no doubt leave him seriously injured. Maybe even dead.</p><p>However, that frantic adrenaline is what kept him focused, even in his moment of panic. He just followed what felt right, veering off once again to the left so that he could steer himself away from the wall and off into more open air. The way his body leaned so heavily to the side would have guaranteed a fall if he wasn't keeping such a firm grip and manipulating the broom with his legs as well. He spun around so quickly that the inertia of the action still threatened to throw him off the broom. He held on for dear life, only suffering from some dizziness as he tried to mentally process where exactly he was as he finally came to a complete stop, hovering uncertainly in the air.</p><p>He was breathing hard, hands and legs shaking as he was afraid to make even a slight movement that would compromise his safe position. As his surroundings spun, he heard people cheering from below him, prompting his mind to finally catch up and assess the situation. He was significantly higher than he was before, almost to the height where he would be able to see over the many rooftops that all connected to create Hogwarts. Unlike on the ground, there was nothing blocking the soft breeze from rustling his hair and robes. It would have been peaceful if didn't think he was going to die merely seconds earlier.</p><p>"Dave!" The instructor called out to him. As quickly as she could she hopped up on her own broom, ascending upwards to meet him in midair. "Are you okay?" She asked him. </p><p>"H-Huh?" He answered eloquently, his mind trying to catch up to the question. "Oh, uh, y-yeah, I'm fine... I think." </p><p>She looked relieved, her shoulder dropping slightly as the tension was released from them and she laughed. "Not going to lie, that was some damn good flying. Just follow me back down, take it nice and easy." </p><p>He nodded, watching her body language as she began to descend gracefully back down towards the rest of the class who watched the whole thing go down. He followed her example, glad that the broom seemed to be cooperating so that he could make it to the ground without incident. When he was close enough, he thought about landing, and the magic that had been holding the broom up suddenly left, letting him fall to the ground with a soft pap as his feet hit the grass and dirt. </p><p>Immediately he was surrounded by students, crowding him and asking him how he managed to pull off such a maneuver, especially since it was the first time he had ever ridden a broom. While slightly overwhelming, Dave let himself be swept up in the attention for a brief moment . Towards the back of the commotion, Dave could see Vriska, her arms crossed over her chest with a permanent sneer on her face. She looked annoyed and pissed off at the situation, but for the life of him Dave could not think of why. </p><p>"What the <em> fuck </em> were you thinking Strider?!" A voice called out above all the rest. A second later, Karkat shoved his way towards the front of the crowd, absolutely fuming. He looked a bit roughed up, his hair a mess and some dirt on his face and robes. He must have tumbled harder than Dave initially thought. "Are you fucking crazy?! That was the stupidest fucking thing I've ever seen in my entire goddamn life, like, holy <em> shit </em> I am just fucking astounded by your idiocy. This is why I said I didn’t want any fucking part in that. Never mind your fucking stunt, I’m lucky I didn’t break my goddamn neck!”</p><p>"But you didn’t, right?" Dave reminded him. "And I may be as stupid as you say I am, buuut... I <em> did </em> win the bet, didn't I?" He said, a smirk on his face as he let that information sink in for the other. </p><p>"You're thinking about the stupid bet right now? We almost fucking <em> died</em>. Do you not get that?!" </p><p>"Aww, Karkitten..." Dave put a hand to his chest dramatically, as if he were being wooed. "Were you... <em> worried </em> about me? That's so sweet." </p><p>That got the response he was pretty much expecting from the other, who looked like he was about to explode from anger as soon as he said it. Before he could properly fire back any sort of response, though, the nearby outdoor hallways and corridors were suddenly starting to be filled with other students and they could hear the bell in the bell tower ringing a ways away. First period was over already. "Alright everyone," Their flying instructor began, cutting off their argument. "Class is dismissed for today. You may keep your broomsticks, and I'll see you all tomorrow." Reluctantly, everyone started to disperse, including Dave and Karkat. Or, at least they tried. "Except for you two boys." They heard the instructor say, her voice stern. </p><p>The two winced, reluctantly turning back around to face her, mentally preparing themselves to be scolded. </p><p>She glanced between the two of them, obviously not amused. After a couple seconds, she sighed. "I should really be taking house points away from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You do know how dangerous your little stunt was, right?" </p><p>They nodded.</p><p>"But... I'm not going to." She finally said, causing them to perk up in confusion. "For that being the first time either of you had ridden a broom, you showed extreme talent and potential in your flying abilities. I would be lying if I said that every great flyer learned without being somewhat reckless." She paused again, thinking. "Are either of you interested in quidditch?" </p><p>Daves heart began to beat quickly in excitement, and once again the two nodded.</p><p>She laughed. "Excellent. From what you two demonstrated today, you have the potential to be great quidditch players. The amount of speed and coordination you possess could even land you both a spot as the seeker on your teams, how would you feel about that?" </p><p>"The seeker?" Karkat repeated, though unlike Dave, he didn't look too happy about the idea. "No fucking way, I can't stand those stuck up assholes. They all think the world revolves around them or some shit. I am <em> not </em> going to be a seeker." </p><p>The instructor blinked at him, thrown off by his extreme aversion to the idea. Once again, she laughed. "Well, alright, then. You also have a lot of potential as a keeper. Would that be more of what you're looking for, Karkat?" </p><p>Karkat thought for a second, mulling it over in his head. "Actually, yeah, that sounds fucking awesome. It's the goalkeepers that are really running the show, if I do say so myself. I would fucking love to be a keeper." </p><p>"That settles it, then. What about you, Dave? What are you thinking?" </p><p>If Dave was being honest, he knew next to nothing about quidditch, only that the seekers were seen as a big deal because they were the ones that tracked down the golden snitch, the thing that almost always guaranteed a win. He thought back to how he felt when flying through the air, the cold wind rushing through his clothes and hair, the way he was able to manipulate the broom to do exactly what he wanted. It was exhilarating and he wanted to experience more of it. "I want to be a seeker." He decided, not even an ounce of shame in his voice.</p><p>Karkat scoffed next to him. "You fucking would." </p><p>"All that's left for me to do is talk to your house's quidditch captains about what I saw here today. It's actually not that uncommon for new quidditch team members to be recommended by their instructors, especially since the captains very rarely get to sit in on a flying session to see who has potential. In future classes, though... please don't be so reckless. I don't think I can handle witnessing any more injuries than I already have. I've been doing this a long time." </p><p>"Fair." Dave agreed. </p><p>She then finally dismissed them and they turned to walk away, their minds still trying to catch up on all that happened. "So, what's this fucking favor you're going to ask of me, huh? It better not be something stupid or else I'm not going to do it." Karkat said. </p><p>"I haven't even decided yet, man. Damn, you gotta give me some time. And even if it's the stupidest thing you've ever heard, you <em> have </em> to do it, that's the point of winning the bet. Like, I could ask you to do my homework, I could ask you to purposely flop a quidditch game, or even to get me into the Gryffindor common room. The sky's the limit." </p><p>"What is with you and being a reckless asshole today? You and your brother may be attention whores but I don't need to get dragged into that shit." </p><p>Dave's jaw clenched slightly at the mention of Dirk again and a rebuttal threatened to bubble up in his throat, but he kept quiet. He tried to calm down before saying anything. "I was just jokin' around, Jesus. I'll let you know what I think of." He settled for. </p><p>Karkat continued to stare at him for a second since he found it hard to believe that the other would really leave it at that. When Dave showed no sign of continuing the conversation, he shrugged. "Fine, I'm going to class. Here's to fucking praying that I don't see you again for the rest of the day. I don't think I can handle any more of your bullshit." The shorter one declared, splitting off in a different direction towards where  his next class was. </p><p>When Karkat was out of sight, the tension in Dave's shoulders relaxed and he sighed quietly. He was about to walk off to his class as well before a voice called out to him from next to one of the tall pillars. "Hey, Strider!" Dave stopped, turning around and looking in the direction that the voice had come from. He met eyes with Vriska Serket. She was leaning against the stone surface, her hands casually in the pockets of her robe. </p><p>"... Do I know you?" He answered, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>The girl let out what can only be described as a cackle, pushing off from the pillar and beginning to walk towards him. "Hmmmmmmmm, no, not exactly." She smirked and he could see that her lips were painted a cerulean blue. "However, I <em> do </em> know that dick you call a brother, unfortunately." </p><p>By that point she was standing right in front of him, obviously trying to intimidate him despite being the same height. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, refusing to cower back, despite her more than overbearing presence. It had everything to do with her mischievous glances, small smirks, pointed canine teeth, and her in-your-face attitude. "Okay...?" He responded, not quite sure what she was trying to get at. </p><p>"Lemme just say that your little stunt during flying lessons was <em> not </em> all that impressive." As she said this, she brought up her hand to examine the chipped nail polish, purposely looking bored to prove her point. "This school already has one Strider as a seeker and hogging up all the spotlight, we don't need another." </p><p>Dave couldn't help the way his facial expression contorted into one that was absolutely lost and confused. "Dirk is a seeker...?" He said before he thought to stop himself. </p><p>Vriska blinked at him. "Holy shit, you didn't even <em> know </em>?" She laughed again, loud and abrasive. "And here I thought you were purposely trying to follow in his footsteps, when in reality you were doing it without even knowing. In a way, that's even more pathetic." </p><p>Dave was starting to get irritated. "What's your problem, anyway?" </p><p>"I just can't stand you mudbloods walking around, especially when you all try to act like you fucking own the place. First your fucking brother waltzed in thinking he was going to have everyone groveling at his fucking feet," She scoffed. "I've heard all about it from my cousin. And now I finally get here and you happen to be a wizard too? Ridiculous."</p><p>
  
</p><p>She turned away from him to start walking past him in the opposite direction, purposely bumping his shoulder with hers. She called back to him as she moved away. "You better watch yourself, Strider. You've already got a huge target taped to your back."</p><p>With that, she rounded a corner, and disappeared down one of the many hallways.</p><p>Dave watched after her for a moment, his mind racing as he tried to process the confrontation. His surroundings were eerily quiet since their next classes were already in session. He forced his feet to shuffle forward in the direction he needed to go, figuring it was better to walk in late rather than skipping completely, especially on the first day. He couldn't stop thinking about what Vriska had said to him. What did mudblood even mean? He'd never even heard it before, though by the way Vriska spat the term out at him made him feel like it wasn't good. Also, since when did Dirk play quidditch? <em>And </em>he was a seeker? How had that never been brought up to him in the five years Dirk had been attending school?</p><p>As he walked through one of the dim corridors, he spotted a display case that was illuminated by a couple of strategically placed wall lamps. He'd passed the thing a few times before, but he never actually took the time to look at it. He slowed to a stop, giving him a second to examine its contents. </p><p>Inside he saw countless awards and trophies dedicated to quidditch. Some of them were dated back decades ago, the plaques and trophies covered in dust as well as the pictures of the teams. The pictures themselves were small moments stuck in time, the people in the photos actually moving, talking, and hugging each other as if they were little videos without sound. Dave's eyes scanned through until he started to get to more recent years.</p><p>Finally, he found a plaque dated to about five years ago, honoring the Slytherin seeker who demonstrated outstanding accomplishments: </p><p>Dirk Strider. </p><p>And that wasn't the only one, either. The plaques dedicated to Dirk continued down the line until he had finally reached the past year. He had no idea Dirk had such an influence on something that was so highly regarded at Hogwarts.</p><p>Weirdly, he was having a lot of conflicting feelings about the discovery. Looking at those awards, Dave felt like he should have been happy for his brother... So why wasn't he? Why did it feel like there was a rock in his stomach and a lump in his throat? The longer he stared at the other's name in the case, the worse the indescribable feeling got.</p><p>He thought about what Vriska had said, about how she thought he was purposely trying to be like Dirk, and that must have influenced what he did during their flying session. Because he's just so fucking great, right? Who wouldn't want to be like Dirk? Or at least try to be a cheap imitation of him? Vriska wasn't the only one to ever say anything like that to him, Dave thought bitterly, his hands balling up into fists at his sides. </p><p>
  <em> "Get up, little man, we ain't done here."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dave panted heavily, the exposed skin of his hands and arms burning from the hot concrete beneath him. He was drenched in sweat, standing no chance against the Houston sun that relentlessly beat down on them. All he could do was close his eyes and breathe, his throbbing head barely comprehending what was being said to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Didn't you hear me? I said get the fuck up!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The demanding voice above him snapped him out of his trance. Following his order, he shakily tried to lift himself up with his sore arms and legs, unsteadily rising to his feet. The older man stood in front of him, the sunlight reflecting off of his pointed shades, making it even harder to decipher any real expression from him. His stance suggested that he was ready to continue on with the spar with little to no regard for Dave's struggle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dave barely had any time to react as the other came at him in a blur. He tried to side step away, but he was too slow, and the other spun around to harshly connect his foot into Dave's side. He once again crumpled to the ground with a pained sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man was not about to stop there, but he saw another blur of motion come from his left. Dirk intercepted the blow with his forearm just in time. "Bro, don't you think that's enough for the day?" Dirk challenged, still recovering from his own sparring session, his face and arms significantly scuffed up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bro didn't answer, instead continuing to barrage Dirk with more attacks. Dirk did the best he could to keep up in his exhausted state, only able to dodge or block with little room for retaliation.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dirk was barely left standing by the time bro decided he had had enough. "Damn," Bro started with a mocking laugh, "I'm impressed you've lasted this long." He said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dirk didn't answer, knowing that the statement was not said as a compliment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seemingly done for the day, bro started to make his way towards the staircase and go back down to the apartment. However, he stopped right next to Dave, who was still trying to recover. "You could learn a thing or two from him, little man." He said, pointing back to Dirk with his thumb. "Maybe then you'll be able to strife like a true Strider."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With that, he left the two brothers alone on the roof. They sat in silence, not daring to say anything to each other.</em>
</p><p>Dave shook his head suddenly, trying to bring himself back to the present from the memory. It left him sick to his stomach and a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck. </p><p>If he wanted to stand any chance of competing with Dirk when it came to quidditch, he was going to need to get a lot better. And fast. </p><p>Of course he would attend practices with the Hufflepuff team before games, but he didn't think it would be enough. He needed more, maybe someone to help him? He thought back to their flying lessons and how confident and skilled Karkat seemed to be on his broom. Even if he did fall, his control of speed and maneuvering was enough that he was offered the seeker position for Gryffindor. That counts for something, right? </p><p>Under other circumstances, there would be no way that Karkat would ever agree to help him with something like that, especially if Dave didn't want to give him an explanation for why. Which he really wasn't planning on doing.</p><p>Lucky for him, though, he had one free favor at his disposal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there it is, we get some insight on what's going on with Dirk! Oh Dave, you've got a big storm comin' &gt;:)</p><p>Once again don't forget to comment and let me know what you guys think of the story so far! Honestly I'm really really excited to post chapter 3. Though we do have another fic in the works that we maaay post the first chapter of soon. Definitely excited either way, so make sure to keep checking up on my AO3 page!</p><p>As usual, the art for this chapter was drawn by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karcutie/pseuds/Karcutie">Karcutie</a>. Make sure to check out their <a href="https://www.instagram.com/karcutie/?hl=en">Instagram</a> and my <a href="https://nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. </p><p>If you're interested in the other Homestuck fanfic we collaborated on, you can find it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636911/chapters/56730448">here!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Devil Makes Work for Idle Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, here we are with the next chapter!</p><p>As I've been mentioning the end notes, Karcutie and I have a couple other Homestuck fanfics in the works alongside this one, and we were actually planning on posting the first chapter of the continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636911/chapters/56730448">when youre here youre family dogg.</a> Unfortunately due to massive amounts of writer's block on my end, that one's going to take a little more time, but in the meantime we can give you chapter 3 of this AU! It's personally one of my favorites, and I hope you guys enjoy the change in perspective since it sheds some light on some events/characters ;)</p><p>As always, thank you SO MUCH for the amount of support you guys have showed for this story! Every kudos and comment absolutely makes my day. Please keep it up, and especially don't forget to comment! They really motivate me to write more and faster :) Enjoy!</p><p>(Mandatory disclaimer: We are not very big fans of Harry Potter so a significant amount of details from the Harry Potter universe have been changed to fit the narrative we are trying to tell. We are using Hogwarts for the setting and aesthetics. Thanks!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It really was the same shit every year. </p><p>As Dirk sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the first years to arrive, he wondered why they were forced to watch the ceremony anyway. It took forever, and nothing interesting ever happened. He could be utilizing his time in much more productive ways, honestly. </p><p>Normally he'd be trying to find a way out of it, whether that involved sneaking out, faking a headache, or some other bullshit equivalent. Though, unlike the five years that preceded that night, there was one major thing he felt like he had to be there for. </p><p>It was Dave's first year at Hogwarts. </p><p>It wasn't like Dirk was expecting his younger brother to be sorted into Slytherin with him. Some may argue that a lot could have changed in the many years after he left home for good, but... he just had a feeling. The thought of the Sorting Hat placing Dave in Slytherin was outrageous.</p><p>Still, he was curious as to where the youngest Strider would end up. Since they grew up together, Dirk knew that Dave had so many different qualities that could land him in any of the other three houses. It was a toss-up. If he was lucky, Dave would be one of the first students called during the ceremony, and Dirk could quietly sneak out before the feast.</p><p>He sat at the end of the table, scanning the room absentmindedly and letting himself get acclimated to the castle once again. It was always a jarring transition when Dirk moved from the business and madness of Hogwarts to whatever small cabin in the middle of nowhere he could afford during breaks. And the same could be said for when he'd have to come back to school after living in that said cabin for a few months. At least when he was at school he didn't have to buy and prepare his own food for the better part of a year. The burden of having to attend classes and deal with other problems probably made coming back not worth it after all, though...</p><p>Speaking of problems... Dirk's gaze lingered on the Gryffindor table, using the advantage of his shades to watch a specific person. Jake English sat facing him, casually conversing with a few returning students. He seemed to be in a good mood, laughing, smiling, and talking excitedly. He was always like that before a new school year was about to start, Dirk had noticed. Jake was just an overall excitable and social person, pretty much the complete opposite of Dirk. It was because of these distinct differences between the two that made it hard for other students to believe that they were dating. It probably took at least a year before people started to catch on to the concept that it wasn't just a dumb joke or a rumor, especially since Dirk barely talked about their relationship to anyone. He figured that Jake did that more than enough for the both of them. </p><p>They had been together for almost two years, and Dirk wished he could say that things were completely peachy between them. They had definitely come a long way from the first couple years they attended Hogwarts, that's for sure. Dirk's early school days weren't something he looked back on very fondly. The memories tended to make him cringe. Pursuing Jake had probably been one of the most frustrating things he'd ever done. He <em>knew</em> that Jake wasn't as dense as he was let on, so him ignoring Dirk's obvious signals just gave him a headache most of the time.</p><p>For fuck's sake, Dirk had joined quidditch just to be able to spend more time with him. If there was one magical thing that Jake actually gave a damn about, it was quidditch. However, Jake's dedication to the sport probably had a direct correlation to his performance in other classes, which, to put simply, was terrible. Dirk definitely wouldn't have run into him in the library or any other place designed for studying academics.</p><p>The calculated decision to join the Slytherin quidditch team had even more dramatic results than he originally thought. His years of living with bro and Dave had given him an advantage over many other flyers when it came to reflexes, speed, and coordination. He landed the seeker position almost immediately. He didn't exactly appreciate the attention the title had brought onto him, but he'd learned to live with it. Ultimately being on the quidditch team had accomplished his goal of getting closer to Jake, so he guessed it was worth it. </p><p>Dirk momentarily got lost in remembering the early days of quidditch. He and Jake would practice on the field together, though it was rarely ever productive. Sometimes they raced, but usually they challenged each other to do ridiculous stunts, seeing who would eat shit first before they called it a day. Then other days they would just ditch the broomsticks entirely and just roughhouse on the field until they were completely spent, lying down on the turf next to each other, trying to catch their breath. </p><p>During a particularly physical sparring session, Jake had almost won when he had Dirk pinned under him. However, he had no way of mentally preparing himself for Dirk to surge upwards and kiss him. It literally took Dirk catching him off guard with a cheesy romcom kiss for the guy to get a fucking hint. Dirk figured it resulted in him winning a sparring match and acquiring a boyfriend all at once, so it was a win-win in his books. </p><p>The few months following the confession had been the best. Dirk didn't know shit about romance and he never claimed to, but he felt stupid for ever doubting the existence of what everybody called the "honeymoon phase". Some of his favorite memories would have to be when he would wait up for Jake after a quidditch game. He just looked so damn good in his red and gold robes, his hair tousled and cheeks slightly red from wind burn. He always had a permanent smile on his face for the rest of the day, whether or not his team won or lost. He took his job as the captain seriously, though whether or not he was really “good” at it remained to be determined. Few could deny that he was the star of the team.</p><p>When Gryffindor and Slytherin would face each other, it was like they were competing against each other rather than with their whole teams. It would have been even more interesting if Jake was a seeker like Dirk and not a beater. Regardless, Dirk looked forward to those games the most. </p><p>The final quidditch game of the last season was a Slytherin victory when Dirk caught the snitch. Unlike most games that ended fairly quickly, that particular match was difficult, and yet that only made the victory so much sweeter. He remembered how his house cheered in the stands as all of the players landed their brooms onto the ground, filing off to their respective areas to change and debrief after the match. </p><p>He effectively tuned out the surrounding students in the grand hall as he recollected the end of that particular game.</p><p>
  <em>Dirk lagged behind the other Slytherin players in the dark hallway. He felt a strong hand lightly grab his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to see Jake standing there, still catching his breath and smiling infectiously. "Good match, mate. You absolutely killed it out there." He congratulated, his accent as prevalent as ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk smirked, shrugging a shoulder. "Ain't no big deal. You should expect those kinds of results by now, y'know." As he talked, he used his hand to shift his goggles up to rest on his forehead, exposing his eyes. He didn't do it often, though he figured that he trusted Jake enough by that point that he didn't have to keep them covered up 24/7. The light at the end of the tunnel was bright enough that it was a little uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't handle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake always felt weak at the knees for a second when he saw Dirk's eyes. The light orange color almost glowed because of the lighting in the tunnel. Even though it was only early spring, he could still see Dirk's freckles high on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose, which were usually covered by his pointed shades. He thought it was a shame that the Strider's eyes were sensitive enough that he couldn't take them off more often. Well, and there was the ironic thing that Dirk rambled on and on about. Jake didn’t get it and stopped questioning him eventually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk noticed that Jake would always get weirdly quiet for a second every time he took his shades off. It used to make him self-conscious, but after a while it became endearing. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Jake. "Did you need anything else?" He asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, not really..." Jake answered, though his tone of voice suggested that his mind was elsewhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk had to tilt his head up to meet Jake’s gaze, staring into his green eyes to try and  get a read on what he was thinking. Jake kept glancing between Dirk's eyes and lips, ever so subtly lending down to close the distance between them. Dirk softly closed his eyes, and his heart rate sped up until it was beating against his rib cage. It sounded so loud in his ears, and he wondered if Jake could hear it too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since Dirk hadn’t moved away, Jake figured that was the consent he needed to engage him in a soft kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds before they parted, both of them holding their breath. Dirk wanted to remind Jake that literally anyone could round the corner and see them, and that it wasn't the best place for an impromptu make out session. However, the words died in his throat when Jake let his broom fall to the ground and his hand came up to gently touch his cheek, the leather from his gloves smooth and cool. He surged forward once again to continue the kiss, moving that same hand to the nape of Dirk's neck, which only encouraged him to follow along. The force of Jake's kiss caused Dirk to drop his broom as well, stumbling back a couple steps until he was against the tunnel wall. Naturally, Dirk's hands moved to rest on Jake's hips, pulling him closer so they could continue the heated exchange for a few more seconds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, as if he was suddenly pulled back into reality, Jake broke the kiss, adjusting his crooked glasses and breathing heavily. "S-Sorry, mate... I-I don't know what came over me. Perhaps I was a little caught up in the moment." He said awkwardly, clearly flustered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk was still trying to catch his breath as well, but Jake's innocent response caught him off guard. He turned away and looked off to the side, letting out a quiet laugh before he could stop himself. Being a rare occurrence, that made Jake grin widely, his charmingly imperfect smile on full display when he laughed too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damn, English, keep it in your pants. Save it for later, yeah?" Dirk teased him, looking up at him through his pale eyelashes. After a second of rather suggestive eye contact, he smirked, playfully shoving the other off of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake laughed again as he stepped back, letting Dirk push himself off the wall so they could both pick up their broomsticks they dropped in the midst of their passionate exchange. "Righto, chap." He said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't ruin it."</em>
</p><p>Realizing he’d gotten lost in his daydream, he shook his head to force himself out of it. He usually looked back on the memory fondly, though it began to transform into something bitter-sweet. That was one of the last positive interactions they had with each other in the past year. With finals and everything, they couldn't see each other after quidditch games. And then, to make matters worse, summer happened. Summer breaks were hard for them since Dirk was nearly off the grid entirely, and Jake went home with Jane, John and Jade. Even so, Jake had always at least tried to make an effort to message him or send him letters if he knew his address. That summer, though? It was radio silence. The lack of effort on Jake's part at the end of the school year and during the summer had really left them in an awkward position. Dirk kept expecting Jake to strike up a conversation with him, but it just hadn't happened yet. </p><p>In fact, as Dirk watched him at the Gryffindor table, their eyes met for a split second. Instead of smiling or waving, however, Jake awkwardly looked away, pretending like it hadn't even happened. </p><p>Dirk couldn't lie, that shit stung. It made him lose his composure for a split second, the corners of his mouth pulling down into a distinct frown. He did instantly correct himself, but he couldn't deny that he was upset. The year was definitely not starting out on a good foot. </p><p>The first year students arrived and the hall fell quiet as the ceremony began. Because of Dave's platinum blond hair and shades, Dirk spotted him instantly. He watched with normal disinterest as the first few students were placed in Slytherin, one being a girl named Vriska. There was no doubt that she was related to Aranea. While they held themselves in completely different ways, the resemblance was uncanny.</p><p>After someone named Karkat Vantas was placed in Gryffindor, Dave was the only one left from the group that he traveled with that morning. Another girl was called; Terezi Pyrope, and she was placed in Slytherin. Her mischievous smirk could even rival Vriska's, who she immediately met up with and fist-bumped when she took her place at the table.</p><p>Vriska threw her arm around Terezi's shoulders once she sat. "Hell yeah, this is gonna be fucking <em> great </em>." She enthused while the hall was chatting between names being called. As she glanced around at her fellow Slytherins, her gaze stopped at Dirk, watching him intently for a few seconds. She was searching for his eyes underneath his pointed shades. He tried to ignore her and blend in with the others, though she must have recognized him, because a knowing smirk grew on her face. "You're Dirk Strider, aren't you?" She called out to him.</p><p>He resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance when she decided to talk to him.. "... Yeah." He settled for.</p><p>"Oh I've heard <em> a lot </em> about you~" She continued, propping up her elbow on the table and resting her chin in the palm of her hand.</p><p>That wasn't necessarily a surprise to Dirk, though he wasn't exactly used to first years expressing that knowledge. He wordlessly raised an eyebrow, not providing her with a proper response.</p><p>"Your little brother's about to get sorted, do you think he'll end up in Slytherin with us?" She asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Vriska's eyes widened slightly from the dry response. She quickly regained her composure back to one of narrowed eyes and knowing smirks. "Good. We don't need two mudbloods in this house, anyway."</p><p>Dirk's jaw clenched at the nickname, though he remained silent.</p><p>Vriska cackled, turning away from Dirk back to the sorting ceremony.</p><p>Dirk was used to some people giving him shit about being muggle-born, especially within the Slytherin house, but a first year trying to get a rise out of him was new. </p><p>When he realized that Dave was going to be one of the last one sorted, he sighed, figuring he might as well strap down for the long haul. To anyone else it would seem like he was pretty casual about it, though Dirk could pick up on the subtleties in his body language that told him that he was nervous as all hell. His mouth was pursed in a tight line and his shoulders hunched more than usual, like he was trying to shrink in on himself. </p><p>After a rather interesting thought process from the sorting hat, he was placed into Hufflepuff. The table furthest from him all cheered and a girl (who he assumed was Jade) gave him a hug before they sat down. The placement ultimately made sense, though Dirk would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little surprised. If he were being honest with himself, he probably would have felt that way if Dave were in any of the other houses, too. </p><p>He didn't really have much of an appetite, so he just picked absently at a plate of food while people indulged around him. John had been sorted into Gryffindor with Jake and he watched as the two brothers interacted, talking excitedly while also messing with each other a bit. Watching them made Dirk feel even worse, for some reason. </p><p>Finally they were told to follow their prefects to their common rooms to settle in for the night. Jane rose up from the Slytherin table, demurely smoothing out the bottom of her robe before instructing others to follow her. Dirk let everyone else pass him so that he could linger towards the back. </p><p>When they filed out into the hallway, he saw the Hufflepuff group disappearing down the adjacent corridor. Dave, like him, was trailing them, and he just so happened to look his way.</p><p>There was no denying that they had seen each other. Together they both slowed to a stop, letting their groups continue on without them. Now that Dave was right there in front of him and not all the way across a giant room, Dirk could properly see just how much more... grown up he looked. He was… <em>really</em> tall. Like, stupidly tall. He now had a good few inches over Dirk. The Slytherin noticed that particular fact with the slightest bit of dread. Dave’s once round face had become more angular as he went through his teenage years. There were also a couple very obvious scars he didn’t remember Dave having the last time he’d seen him. They looked like they were caused by clean cuts on his cheek and lips. </p><p>The realization of just how long Dirk had been away from home hit him like a ton of bricks. His chest ached and there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. Overall Dave seemed... fine? He was the same old Dave other than those small differences, but ultimately all those small differences combined is what made the reality of the situation sink in. Despite experiencing a bout of emotional whiplash, Dirk couldn’t stop himself from smiling after seeing his not-so-little brother for the first time in years. "Nice to see you again, bro." He said genuinely. </p><p>He could tell that Dave's eyes widened behind his shades by the way his eyebrows twitched up. "I... y-yeah, you too, man." He answered uncertainly. His voice shook a little and he could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. </p><p>Was he really that intimidating? Dirk knew that their first time interacting would be a little awkward, but that didn't mean that he couldn't comfort the other. "I'll see you around?" He offered to Dave, taking his hand out of his robe pocket and extending out his fist. </p><p>Dave looked at it for a second, like he wasn't sure what to think. Finally, though, his smile mirrored Dirk's. "... Sure, see you around." He said and bumped their knuckles together. The action was familiar and easy.</p><p>Dirk nodded simply, satisfied. Before their groups strayed too far away from them, he turned on his heels, leaving the other to do the same. Despite the awkwardness, he felt good. Besides, it was a promise he fully intended to keep whenever he had time. </p><p>The group made their way through the castle until they reached the main staircase that led down to the basement. At the front of the group, Jane pulled her wand out of her pocket, quietly stating <em> lumos </em>so the end of it would glow with light. They needed the extra light even if there were a few lamps mounted on the stone walls.</p><p>The basement was cool and humid, as most basements are. Somewhere in the distance was the sound of running water, adding to the ominous atmosphere. As they entered the long corridor, Jane eventually stopped in front of the gray stone wall. She went on to explain the Slytherin common room password, reminding the students that it changes every fortnight. </p><p>Dirk sighed quietly, leaning against the wall behind them and staring at the ceiling with disinterest. He was already dreading the amount of times the new students would forget the new passwords and would have to be let in.</p><p>Jane showed them the current spell and password, letting the brickwork form their makeshift entryway that led to the common room. As they entered, the new students stared with awed expressions at the stone archways. The tall windows were adorned with decorative metal, and the large hearth already had a nice fire going, bringing warmth and light into the room. Above the fireplace was a large forest green tapestry, the staple Slytherin serpent sewn into the fabric with beautiful silver thread. There were also a few silver lanterns that hung from the ceiling to help bring some more substantial light to the area. These were helpful, especially at night since their common room was submerged in the Hogwarts lake. People don't realize just how much light the moon provides until it’s gone. </p><p>Jane took a seat in one of the armchairs with a high back, encouraging the other students to sit on one of the many black leather couches and chairs so that she could go over some house rules. In the slight bit of commotion that followed, Dirk took that as his chance to quietly sneak out of the room before anyone noticed. As quietly as possible, he slipped away and quickly made his way up the narrow stone staircase to his right, his feet completely silent on the floor. </p><p>He entered the familiar space, casually using his wand to cast light into the many lanterns that hung from the ceiling. Unlike the lights in the common room, these were surrounded by a thin layer of light green glass, casting the tiniest bit of a greenish hue throughout the room. </p><p>Dirk found his luggage that had been brought to their dorm rooms for them and hauled it over next to his chosen bed, the one closest to the exit. He didn't have much stuff, getting rid of more and more shit every year. He really didn't have the space or patience to haul around a bunch of things he didn't need.</p><p>Normally he would have rifled through his suitcase to change into something more comfortable, but he knew that he wouldn't be going to sleep for a long while. In the meantime, he just ditched his robe, setting it aside for whenever he'd be forced to wear it again.</p><p>He absently looked through his pile of books, wondering if he should skim through them to prepare for classes. He probably would have, though the whole awkwardness between him and Jake was making it hard for him to focus. Maybe later.</p><p>Kicking off his shoes, he lounged back onto the silver comforter, interlocking his fingers and resting his head back onto his hands. Though he couldn't make out any specific words, he could still hear Jane talking in the common room. Dirk's eyes lazily followed the curves and intricacies of the carvings in the stone walls and ceiling. He absentmindedly bit and fiddled with his piercings in his bottom lip, letting himself think and think and think until he wasn't even aware of where he was anymore. </p><p>He didn't realize just how long he had been drifting off in thought until the students began to file into the dorm room, claiming beds and talking to one another. He moved to sit up, leaning back against the headboard. He grabbed the nearest book (which happened to be his alchemy school book) and pretended to read. He already knew everything there was to know about alchemy, anyway. He just tried to make himself look busy so no one would be inclined to speak to him. </p><p>He thought that the trick was going to work until he subtly glanced over the book, realizing that someone was walking up to him. "Hi, Dirk!" A polite voice greeted. </p><p>Dirk let himself relax when he saw it was Jane, and he lowered his book down to his lap. "'Sup." He answered easily. </p><p>"Getting a head start on alchemy? I kind of figured that you would know more than the textbook by this point." She said, her tone of voice still cheery, but with a hint of condescension. She took a seat at the edge of his bed. </p><p>Dirk raised his scarred eyebrow, closing the book and placing it to the side with all of his other stuff. "What are you talking about?" He asked, not letting the comment slide. </p><p>"Oh, well, I'm just saying!" She claimed, smiling and trying to wave it off casually. "I've just heard that you're a great alchemist, among other things." </p><p>Dirk was tense, carefully analyzing the situation before he opened his mouth to say anything. "Why would anybody be saying that? This is the first year we're taking alchemy. I mean, I'm definitely not incompetent at any of the other subjects, but an alchemist? Nah." He said before shrugging a shoulder. </p><p>That's when Dirk began to see Jane's facade drop slightly. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed and the corners of her mouth were tugged down into a small frown. She stared at him for a minute, almost like she was expecting him to say something else. It was clear that after a few seconds of silence, he wasn't going to do what she wanted him to. "So, I really came over here because, well... it's a new year, right? A fresh start!" She added, her voice chipper once again. </p><p>Dirk could tell she was trying to dance around what she wanted to say, and he didn't have time for it. "What is it really, Jane?" He came right out with it, his voice a little more forceful than before. </p><p>His assertive tone startled her and she sighed slowly before speaking. "Look, what I'm trying to say is... I know what you've been up to the last few years and it's just... not great for the Slytherin reputation. I'm just saying that it's a new year and maybe this year, you could... y'know..." She trailed off, but Dirk could tell that she really wanted to finish that sentence with 'I wish this year you would knock it the fuck off'. </p><p>Dirk's mouth pursed into a tight line and he didn't say anything. He had suspected that Jane knew what he was doing around the castle for a while, what with his side hustle and all. However, she had never actually caught him in the act, or had any substantial evidence. Dirk liked to think that even if she did, she would never rat him out. However, when Jane's hard work of striving towards being the Slytherin prefect paid off, that definitely complicated things a bit. While Dirk didn't necessarily want to shame someone for doing their job right, he could tell that in her pursuit to do so she had become much more... strict and impatient, especially when it came to Dirk sneaking around. </p><p>The silence he offered should have been enough of a hint, but she pressed on. "We haven't won the cup in years now and I just think maybe it would be a nice change of pace to strive for it this time." </p><p>Dirk resisted the urge to roll his eyes even if Jane couldn't see them behind his shades. It was getting really hard to sit through her lecture as he grew more and more impatient. There were so many other things he could be doing. </p><p>He wasn't the only one getting frustrated with the exchange. With every point she brought up, Dirk continued to give her the silent treatment, not moving or changing expression at all. Even if she had approached him with the intention of being gentle and polite, that was crumbling quickly. "I just don't understand why you're even doing this kind of stuff. I mean, is the financial gain worth all of the trouble? Tons of people being suspicious of you?"</p><p>"Sounds like you're being pretty suspicious of me right now without any evidence." He muttered before he could stop himself. </p><p>Jane was getting angry. She adjusted her glasses to sit up higher on her nose and her eyebrows furrowed together. "You're avoiding my point. I just feel like you're making things harder on yourself by refusing to go home over breaks. I just doubt it can be <em> that </em> bad." </p><p>Dirk's lip curled up in disgust at the thoughtless statement. His hands balled up into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. He didn't mean to react so harshly and he hated that Jane knew just the thing to say to get a rise out of him. Worse still, he didn't have enough time to correct himself. Jane saw how his whole body tensed with a brief second of rage. Amazingly, he <em> still </em> managed to stay completely silent, not offering her any more material to work with. He knew that as soon as he responded and tried to justify himself, he was proving himself guilty, something he needed to avoid at all cost. </p><p>When Jane realized her mistake, her expression softened into one of regret and guilt. She avoided his gaze, instead opting for staring down at her hands in her lap, shrinking in on herself. "... Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said so quietly that Dirk almost didn't hear. She sighed softly, straightening out and turning her body towards him again but still refusing to look at him properly. "You get what I'm trying to say though, right? I'm just trying to do what's best for everyone at Hogwarts. There are rules for a reason."</p><p>While before Dirk's silence was to keep himself from accidentally turning himself in, now it was a challenge. He and Jane both knew that he wouldn't let something like that go so easily and that the less Jane said at that point, the better. </p><p>Thankfully, she could pick up on the vibes he was sending her way. She got up from the foot of his bed, smoothing out her skirt as she did so. Since it would be especially awkward for her to leave the conversation on such a sour note, she lingered uncertainly for a moment. "Just... consider what I said, okay? That's all. Good night, Dirk." She finally turned away, walking at a slightly brisk pace out of the room and to her own dorm room. </p><p>When she rounded the corner and Dirk knew that she was gone for good, some of the tension released in his shoulders and hands. He could feel the crescent shaped indents left behind by his nails on his palms. People in the room had begun staring at him when they realized that he was talking to Jane, but the commotion around them was loud enough to assure that no one could have heard what exactly they were talking about. </p><p>People were starting to settle down for the night, yet Dirk knew it would be awhile before everyone was truly asleep. That would usually be when he would quietly excuse himself to the common room so that he could still use the light from the fire or one of the lamps to write and do other things. Though after his confrontation with Jane, he had a feeling that she would be extra nosy for a while. </p><p>To keep himself busy, he used whatever light he had left to write Jake a letter, asking if they could meet and talk. It was simple and brief and he hoped he didn’t come off as too aggravated. He had just finished slipping it into a small envelope when the final person to go to bed doused the last lamp, letting the room fall into near pitch darkness. </p><p>Dirk removed his shades, setting them next to him on the bed. This helped in letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He also put his letter aside next to his owl's cage, making a mental note to send it out next time mail was scheduled to be delivered</p><p>As he listened to the telltale signs of people adjusting to try and get some sleep, he leaned back against the headboard once again, mentally preparing himself for at least a couple of hours of patience before he could safely execute his plan for the night. Distantly, he couldn't help but envy those around him who were already blissfully snoring away. Being plagued by insomnia for the majority of his life was something that he'd learned to live with, though it didn't make it any less frustrating. </p><p>As he sat in waiting, his mind wandered through the events of the day, more specifically his confrontation with Jane. He'd noticed that things felt different between them for at least the last two years. He may have not been as close to her as he was with Roxy or Jake, but they still considered each other good friends. However, something changed since their first year at Hogwarts that obviously had an effect on how Jane viewed Dirk. It was like a switch had been flipped. He would have just believed in the possibility of them drifting apart if it weren't for the lingering stares, her short fuse, and just the overall way she spoke to him. </p><p>The thing was, Dirk had a pretty good idea of what it was all about. In fact, he was willing to bet that he knew <em> exactly </em> what it was. </p><p>Jake and Jane were purebloods. Dirk was muggle-born. This had never come up in conversation between him and Jane, because frankly, he didn't give a shit about any of that, and he thought that she didn't either. Though when they all got to Hogwarts for their first year, rumors about him began to spread like wildfire. Muggle-born wizards and witches were already significantly rare, but then one being sorted into Slytherin was a whole other story. Dirk never confirmed or denied the claims, not wanting to get involved. The only person he had ever told outright was Jake, who already suspected long before they met up together in person. The guy came off as an airhead most of the time, but Dirk noticed that he could be really perceptive when he wanted to be. At least until it came to romance.</p><p>He had no doubt that when he told Jake, he must have relayed the information to Jane, and that's when she began to act strange. Dirk had always considered Jane... old-fashioned. It was in her mannerisms and the way she spoke. Therefore, when her attitude changed towards him, that's the only logical thing he could think of. The frustrating thing was that he couldn't pinpoint when and why Jake told her. It could have come up in casual conversation, or maybe she asked specifically? Bringing it up without any provocation would be strange, though. </p><p>Regardless, the odds weren't exactly in Dirk's favor. He honestly didn't give a fuck how Jane felt about him just because he wasn't born into magic, he was just irritated by how it was another obstacle that got in his way of what he needed to get done.</p><p>Fortunately for him, the long day of traveling and excitement took its toll on all of the students. Soon enough nearly everyone was either still in their beds or breathing deeply with sleep. Dirk was keeping an eye on the new students throughout the day, trying to get an idea on how they would be at night. Who would be particularly restless? Who would be that person that took at least ten bathroom breaks before they settled in for good? There was always one. He was pretty sure that the Terezi girl that hung out with Vriska was blind, but that didn't mean he didn't have to worry about her at all. She seemed to be even more aware of her surroundings than some of the other students. </p><p>When he was completely sure that the coast was clear, he silently slipped off of his bed and grabbed his shades, resting them on the top of his head so that he could still see in the dark. He crouched down on the stone floor, reaching underneath his bed to drag forward one of his trunks a couple inches. He wasn't too worried about the noise, the breathing and snoring of the other students effectively drowning it out. When he popped open the locks, he reached inside and grabbed one of his trusty travel cloaks, pulling it out and standing upright.</p><p>Just like any other cloak, he slipped it on, pulling up the hood over his head. Of course he wasn't expecting to sneak around with just that, even if the black color would help him blend in with the dark. He'd never had the money to buy an invisibility cloak, they were just so damn expensive. And for good reason, too, their lasting capabilities were infinitely more reliable than the method he'd been forced to deal with. He was lucky that he was an exceptional wizard since simply casting a disillusionment charm on the cloak was already a risky move; its tendency to wear off within only a few minutes being extremely inconvenient. After years of practice he'd managed to get it to last long enough for him to get to where he needed to go but he still tried not to use it until it was absolutely necessary.</p><p>Keeping that in mind, the Strider slipped out of the room and began to descend down the staircase, letting his hand brush across the rough texture of the wall to guide him in the dark. Usually, the common room would be completely black in the dead of night, though he slowed to halt halfway down when he noticed a candle burning across the room. The fire had been doused hours ago, and the single candle barely did anything to cut through the oppressive darkness. Calmly, he began moving at a slower pace until he was at the bottom of the staircase, pressing himself back against the wall to hide himself in the shadows. His exposed eyes scanned the room, watching for any signs of people still awake or milling about the space. Even if he couldn't see anyone, he pulled out his wand from the pocket of his cloak. It was black in color, long with no special engravings and a cylindrical handle. Like most wizards, he had grown exceptionally attached to his wand, particularly liking the way it would almost appear metal in certain lighting. </p><p>Believing he was adequately out of sight to anyone who may be wandering, he cast the disillusionment charm on the cloak while it was on his body. He felt nothing happen to his body physically, though when he looked down, he could no longer see himself. He knew that he didn't have much time, so he pocketed his wand, quietly going down the last few steps until he was in the middle of the room. Even though he had been through the process many times before, it always took a minute to convince himself that he was indeed invisible (or as invisible as he could be without a proper invisibility cloak). That didn't mean he didn't have to be careful, though, since his breathing and footsteps could still be heard to anyone who bothered to listen hard enough. </p><p>In his head, he had the entire common room mapped out so he could step confidently without worrying about whether or not he would bump into furniture. He found it strange that someone would leave a candle lit. However, as soon as he was close enough, he found the culprit.  </p><p>It was Jane. She was curled up on one of the chairs facing at an angle away from Dirk. He could tell it was her from the shape of her red glasses and the specific waves and swoops in her hair.  </p><p>He froze, keeping his breathing under control, not daring to make a sound. As he stared at her, he noticed that she wasn't making any significant movements, her shoulders rising up and down in a gentle rhythm. Cautiously, he moved to step around towards the front of the chair, trying to get a better look at her. The air was so quiet that just the slightest rustle of his clothes made his heart beat faster in his chest. </p><p>When he was in front of her, he could see that her head was lulled back and to the side to rest against the back of the chair, her eyes softly closed. She must have been in a deep sleep because of her relaxed, parted lips, and the way her eyes darted around beneath her eyelids. </p><p>He'd never discovered her waiting out in the common room before. She must have been really pissed to try and stay up for hours just for the smallest chance of catching him in the act. Dirk never considered himself a lucky person, but the situation briefly made him consider the idea. As shocking as the development was, he couldn’t stick around. He made a mental note that sneaking out was going to be exponentially harder in the near future. He wasn't exactly sure just how serious Jane was about catching him, or what she would even do if he was caught, and he really didn't want to find out. He wasn't about to screw himself over when he only had two years left until he graduated. He was just going to have to make that night count. </p><p>Knowing he didn't have much time left for his disillusionment charm, he quickly went to exit the Slytherin common room, hoping that the noise was not enough to wake up Jane (or anyone else, for that matter). He stepped out into the narrow, dark hallway of the Hogwarts basement, once again hearing the eerie echo of running water somewhere in the distance. Many students who were sorted in Slytherin had the same complaints about where the Slytherin house was located in the castle, and yet Dirk couldn't be more thankful. He didn't even want to think about how much more difficult it would be to do what he needed to do if he were in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. </p><p>The layout of Hogwarts really was extraordinary. The amount of small pathways, spiraling staircases, and mysteriously locked doors created a maze that even the most experienced students had trouble navigating. Dirk remembered the first few times he wandered around the basement, trying to pick up on the little differences in the stonework, walls, and other things to have an idea of how to get where he wanted to go. </p><p>When Dirk got to Hogwarts, he didn't really have any ill intentions. Leaving home was a relief. Liberating, even. Probably the worst part was the sheer amount of hobbies and interests he had to pretty much abandon when choosing the path of magic and wizardry. All of the knowledge he had about electronics and robotics pretty much served no purpose in a place that had no modern technology at all. Bro had always been really weird about him and Dave leaving the apartment for any reason, so Dirk made a little business for himself by the time he was sixteen. He'd work from home by fixing up computers, inventing, and writing codes for certain programs. It didn't bring him a ton of money, but it was enough so that when he received his acceptance letter he wasn't too worried about getting his school materials. As expected, that comfort did not last very long.</p><p>Dirk was the kind of person that constantly needed something to do, his insomnia and restlessness making it difficult for him to sit still for long periods of time. As soon as he was introduced to the subjects offered at Hogwarts, he worked on trying to perfect them. There were specific rooms and areas of the castle that were open for students after classes. This is where most would complete their assignments for potions and other things. Dirk didn't like having an audience, though, and often caught himself trying to sneak off to these places after hours, when he knew there would be no one else there. That only proved to be extremely difficult, since the house prefects would wander around in shifts and the paintings refused to be quiet, constantly trying to chat or call him out when he would walk through the hallways. </p><p>That's when he turned his focus to the Hogwarts basement. Strangely, even though the Hogwarts professors and headmaster emphasized the dangers of the basement more than any other location on the grounds (maybe other than the forbidden forest), it was rarely ever patrolled or protected. It was as if they didn't even want to go down there themselves and wouldn't ask the prefects to do it either. There was so much secrecy surrounding the castle and he knew there must have been some place he could sneak off to in the dead of night where no one would bother him. It was a game of trial and error at first. Getting lost, recognizing a path, getting lost again, and repeating. He finally got to a point where he felt comfortable in his ability to find his way in the dark, using the disillusionment charm he learned to give him extra protection. Every once in a while he'd see a shadow out of the corner of his eye or hear some quiet, whispery voices. He could never be sure whether or not it was a professor or something else. He'd like to keep it that way.</p><p>One day, deep in an abandoned hallway riddled with spiderwebs and dust, he found an old wooden door that opened up to an abandoned potions room. He remembered jiggling the door handle and discovering it was locked. Though as soon as he took out his wand and muttered <em> alohomora </em>, the lock popped and the door opened with a creak. Apparently they weren't that worried about keeping it locked up if it was so easy to get into. </p><p>The room was just as dusty and forgotten as the hallway it resided in, and he knew that he found his new base. It was well-hidden and pretty much impossible for anyone to accidentally stumble upon. For a while he only worked on school assignments, but that didn't last long. He got bored pretty quickly and decided to start tinkering around with recipes for potions he found in some old textbooks buried deep in the library, where few students dared to go. He found some recipes for some of the most powerful potions, such as Felix Felicis and Draught of Living Death. As intriguing as they sounded he didn't have the materials to make them, so he started small. He managed to successfully make Confusing Draught and even if it was ultimately useless since there was a spell similar to its effects (that could be administered much more subtly), he was still proud of himself. </p><p>He continued to experiment with more materials, acquiring common potion ingredients he managed to snag out of his classrooms (such as mandrake root and bicorn horn dust). He made a brew of Pepper-Up Potion which can help relieve or even cure symptoms of the common cold. Even though he couldn't necessarily test the potion on himself, from what he read it looked like it turned out successful based on the color and odor. </p><p>Luckily for him, Jake had been obnoxiously sniffing and coughing the next time he saw him. He offered up the potion to him, insisting that he trust him when he received an unsure look from the other. If he hadn’t been one hundred percent sure that it would work he wouldn’t have given it to him to begin with. Jake downed it, at first wrinkling up his nose at the strange taste and sensation that it left in his sinuses. The discomfort only lasted a few seconds before he sighed dreamily as it offered instant relief. He didn’t even notice the soft steam billowing out of his ears for a second and Dirk had to turn his head to the side to conceal soft snickers and the other’s face had turned red with embarrassment, searching around for anything that could help conceal the strange and embarrassing side effect. </p><p>Dirk had quietly filed away the experiment as a success, not thinking anything would come of it. He should have known that Jake had a hard time keeping his mouth shut, and in no time at all he went around and gushed to all his friends about how great Dirk was at making potions (even though he had only tried the one that was considered moderately difficult). Within a few days he had a line of people approaching him, asking for things they either couldn’t make themselves or didn’t want to be caught making. That's when the light bulb went off in his head, and soon he had a consistent side hustle that raked in tons of money without a lot of effort on his part. All he had to do was make sure he wasn't caught and create a system of when he could secretly take things from classrooms, go out to Hogsmeade, or gather the materials himself. It had become part of his normal routine and had no intention of stopping anytime soon, even if Jane was snooping around more than usual. </p><p>He recollected all of this as he entered the now well-used potions room, the tall shelves filled to the brim with ingredients and books whose spines were collecting dust. With another point of his wand, he lit the many lamps mounted on the wall, illuminating the space in warm light. Finally he could see his ingredients (which had been neatly organized) that remained untouched over the summer. Of course there were things that would have to be replaced, such as the plants and other materials that needed constant care that he couldn't deliver once he was away. He tended to stray away from things that required living ingredients, since they were nearly impossible to keep up with in a dank basement that hadn't seen sunlight since its inception. He figured that's probably a major reason why the room was rendered obsolete to begin with.</p><p>Thinking ahead to what he wanted to accomplish that night, he started a fire in the hearth, its warmth heating up his cheeks. The crackling of the logs was nice background noise as he got back up, turning his attention to the shelves. He pulled his shades back down to cover his eyes now that the room was bright and he started to do some inventory, setting aside things that were expired and just doing some organizing overall. </p><p>As he went through and checked dates, his mind continued to wander through the events of the day. He thought about Dave, wondering about whether or not he would have been able to fall asleep that night. While Dirk's insomnia far outweighed the extent of Dave's, he knew that his little brother did have a hard time relaxing to the point where he could get a good night’s sleep. He distantly hoped that he'd be able to rest since his first couple days were going to be pretty exhausting if they were anything like Dirk's. However, he knew that Hufflepuff would treat him much more kindly than Slytherin would. Considering all the other options, Dirk was glad that Dave ended up in Hufflepuff, knowing that he was in the hands of good students. He'd never admit it, but Dave was a person who needed constant positive attention to stay sane. Dirk almost smiled when memories of young Dave came to mind, babbling endlessly as Dirk silently half-listened while working on his projects at his cluttered desk. At least Dave knew it was better to rattle off to him than bro. </p><p>Though also very similar to Dirk, he saw that he had already been hanging around some friends when they entered the castle, two of them being John and Jade. If he remembered anything Dave had told him about Jade, she seemed like a great person to be in the same house with him. While he and Rose were close enough to be siblings, Dave could often be put off by the way she always wanted to discuss everything. Jade, however, humored him while also keeping him on track. Or, at least that's how it used to be. </p><p>Dirk's fluid motions of removing and rearranging the shelves faltered for a second, remembering just how long it had been since he was home. Since he had any extended interaction with Dave at all. His mouth pursed into a thin line and he swallowed thickly, shoving that thought aside as he went back to focusing on the task at hand. He checked the date of a "love" potion he made, noting with satisfaction that someone was going to pay a pretty penny to get their hands on it, especially since it had aged significantly and would have a stronger effect. </p><p>Being reminded of "love" probably wasn't a much better train of thought than his family situation. He thought about Jake. He thought about how he avoided eye contact with him in the grand hall and about the terse letter he wrote earlier. He hated thinking about an inevitable confrontation and how it would play out. Most of all, though, he hated that he didn't know what exactly had happened between them to result in all the awkwardness. While the summer of silence had been brutal, it really didn't feel like it had been that long ago when they were rough housing on the quidditch field and hanging out with Roxy and Jane in Hogsmeade. When they would sneak around the castle for a brief moment of privacy, tucked into dark corners, pressed together while their eager hands pulled at each other's clothing in a rush, just praying that no one would stumble upon them. How afterwards they would be breathless from adrenaline and take a moment to just appreciate the quiet with each other. </p><p>Dirk and Jake did a lot of stupid things in the first few years of being at school. Dirk found himself thinking about those times a lot more than usual, feeling a strange sense of elation and heaviness as he did. </p><p>
  <em>"Dirk..." Jake called out, a slight shakiness to his voice. "I <strong>really</strong> don't think we should be out here, mate." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk ignored his plea, determined to keep walking further into the tree line. "No shit, it's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other sputtered, hopping over a few large roots covering the path to try and keep up with the Strider. A couple seconds later, Jake made a noise of surprise, and then a grunt as he tugged on the bottom of his robe so it would unsnag itself from a low protruding branch. "I should have left his blasted thing in the common room..." He lamented quietly to himself, jogging a few more steps until he was finally next to Dirk again. The air was just cool enough that their breath came out in barely visible puffs, and their feet kicked up the wispy fog that hung low to the ground. It was strange that no matter what the weather was like, the Forbidden Forest always seemed to be shrouded in a cloud of cold and darkness. Maybe that was just its general atmosphere, though. Jake bit his lip, his green eyes darting around frantically any time he thought he heard a noise in the trees. He was clearly nervous, even if the setting sun still provided a significant amount of light. Who knew how long that would last, though. "Why did we need to come out here again...? Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if we're caught?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I need to get an ingredient for a potion." Dirk stated simply, as if that justified his reckless behavior at all. "And I didn't ask you to come with me, you offered." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well blimey, Dirk, I wasn't going to let you come out here alone! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Boyfriend</strong>... The word rattled around in Dirk's head for few seconds, and fought back a smile. He was slowly getting used to the term being used so casually. It still threw him for a loop when Jake would say it. "What happened to your adventurous attitude? Thought this kind of thing would be right up your alley. Also, aren't Gryffindor's supposed to be stupidly brave or whatever?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake visibly swallowed, once again abruptly turning his head in the other direction, even though Dirk didn't hear anything. "Well, yes, but a good ol' adventurous romp is typically enjoyed in a place that isn't riddled with werewolves, trolls, giants, and who knows what else... And you're clearly stereotyping here. Perhaps I'd be slap-happy about this whole thing if I could remember even a single darned spell that could defend us." Jake muttered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk bit his lip to hold back a laugh. He forgot how clueless Jake could be under pressure, sometimes. He continued to watch him out of the corner of his eye, the quickly fading sun highlighting his impressive bone structure, more specifically his jawlines and cheekbones. That probably shouldn't have been what Dirk noticed in that moment amongst the ancient, looming trees, but it wasn't the first or last time he found himself distracted by Jake's effortless attractiveness. "I just need some bark from a specific tree, it won't take long. Just stay close to me." He reassured. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a second of hesitation, Jake nodded. Then, he reached out and grabbed onto one of Dirk's hands, his palms warm and slightly sweaty from nervousness. Dirk didn't mind, though, keeping his grip firm as they traveled further into the forest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A couple minutes later, Dirk stopped and let go of Jake, squatting down to examine a specific tree. Jake hovered awkwardly behind him, his senses only heightening the longer they lingered in the forest. It was getting dangerously dark then, the sun just seconds away from dipping below the horizon, shading everything in a ghostly blue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the distance, Jake heard the distinct sound of a branch snapping, and his head instantly turned in that direction. He froze, straining to listen for any more sounds. Dirk seemed unaware of his paranoia, busy ripping a piece dry bark off of the tree he was examining. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another snap in the same direction, but closer. Jake's thick eyebrows drew together in worry, taking a step back. He reached around and shook Dirk's shoulder. "Dirk, did you hear that?" He asked him frantically, lowering the tone of his voice to a harsh whisper, as if that would somehow mask their presence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He did, though he didn't verbally confirm so. Having already gathered what he needed, he slowly rose to his feet, wearily staring into the shadows. The fog seemed thicker, then, silently floating up to their knees. It was hard to see very far into the distance because of the darkness, which only made them even more paranoid. They could still hear the occasional branch snap, getting closer and closer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next to him, Jake's hand flew to the pocket of his robe, pulling out his wand with a slightly shaky hand. "Oh <strong>cripes</strong> what should we do?!" He pleaded Dirk, forgetting to whisper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The loudness of his voice made the Strider cringe. "Shut up!" He demanded in a whisper. He glared at his boyfriend, holding onto his wand like he was seriously planning on defending them with it. "I thought you couldn't remember any spells?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I can't." The other admitted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Dirk weren't also worried about their well-being, he'd let out a long sigh and rub at his temples. Instead, he continued to stare forward, his mind racing through the infinite amount of options they could choose to get out of there as quickly as possible. He had no idea what lurked in the shadows, but it definitely wasn't a giant, since they would've heard much more noise if that were the case. Despite its size, he wasn't sure if either of them knew a spell powerful enough to defend themselves. Well, Dirk probably did, but whatever he had in mind he never had the opportunity to actually practice because they were more advanced. He didn't want to risk hurting him or Jake in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was getting close enough that it sounded like running footsteps, darting all around them. Jake kept trying to follow the sound with his wand, growing more and more panicked by the second. "Dirk...!" He called out to him desperately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There wasn't any other choice. Dirk grabbed onto Jake's arm. "Run!" He declared, darting towards the tree line at a full-on sprint, pulling Jake along with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Gryffindor stumbled over his feet for a split second before his legs could catch up, following Dirk's example. They only ran for a few seconds before Jake's longer legs and overall athleticism had him pulling in front of the Strider, being the one to drag Dirk along. He tried to keep up the best he could, panting with exertion as they ducked under low branches and hopped over uneven sections of the path. He didn't dare look back and see what was pursuing them, their only goal being to get out of the woods before it caught them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake exclaimed something Dirk couldn't quite hear once the castle came into view through the trees, and they pressed on. They made it out into the open, but before they could celebrate, Jake tripped over one remaining stray root. He could barely make a sound before he was tumbling to the ground, unfortunately dragging Dirk along with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk doesn't remember much from those few seconds it took them to roll down that hill, falling on top of each other over and over again and making short pained noises. At the bottom of the hill, Jake landed on top of Dirk with a loud 'oof' noise, effectively knocking all the wind out of the Strider in one fell swoop. Honestly he was lucky the guy didn't break something, being so much bigger and heavier than Dirk was. Disoriented and dizzy, it took them a few more seconds to assess their situation, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they caught their breath. Dirk groaned, squirming under Jake's body that was still pinning him to the cold ground. He winced when he felt his boyfriend's elbow digging very unpleasantly into his side. "Jake..." He wheezed, shuffling again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other also made a pained grunt, barely registering Dirk's plea. When he did, though, he abruptly sat up. "Oh <strong>Christ</strong> on a cracker! Are you okay?!" He questioned breathlessly, looking down at him, worried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk took in a deep breath once the weight was removed, managing a weak nod. Jake sat back on his thighs, his gaze still transfixed on the forest, even if they had managed to escape. "Dirk..." He called out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He groaned again, still recovering from their tumble. "What...?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes. Fuck, where were his shades?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that what we were running away from?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk's eyes blinked open, following Jake's gaze into the forest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There, just barely out in the open, was an innocent-looking deer. It watched them for a second, it's ears twitching occasionally. After a brief standoff, it turned away, it's strong muscles helping it bound away effortlessly back into the trees. The two of them were silent, watching on in disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk was the first to break. Laughter bubbled up in his chest, quietly at first, but it quickly transformed into a full-on laughing fit, and his shoulders shook from the force of it. "Holy shit...!" He exclaimed between laughs, collapsing back onto the ground underneath him. He threw an arm over his eyes, his cheeks starting to hurt from how wide he was smiling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake watched him in shock for a few seconds, not expecting his usually-stoic boyfriend to lose it like that. However, it didn't take long until Dirk's laughter became infectious, and soon the Gryffindor was finding it hard to breathe between his own wheezing laughter. He doubled over, barely able to hold himself up over Dirk with one hand as his other clutched at his stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After about a minute or so, their laughter slowly died down to weak giggles, catching their breath as they recovered. Dirk subtly moved his arm and opened one eye. Thankfully it was dark enough that they didn't burn from sensitivity. He peeked up at Jake still pulling himself together, admiring his crooked glasses and messy hair. He even had a few leaves and twigs stuck in there from their tumble down the hill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk moved his arm and reached up, picking one of those said twigs out of Jake's thick, dark hair. The other made a tiny exclamation of 'ow' as it got snagged. The Strider was still smiling as he tossed aside the stick. "Okay, I admit, maybe that was... a little stupid."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake barked out another abrupt laugh. "A little? Come on, mate, you have to admit that was downright foolish." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk rolled his eyes. "Just file that incident away as 'an adventure', or whatever the hell else you want to call it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other just smiled with a nod, and Dirk pushed himself up with his hands so that he was sitting up. Jake easily moved to accommodate him, though interestingly, he didn't bother to get off of him completely. Maybe it was because he was still high off of the adrenaline from their stupidity, but Dirk took the opportunity to surge forward and capture Jake's lips in a kiss. They didn't get the chance to be alone that often, and Dirk was starting to take every opportunity he could get. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake responded with usual enthusiasm, their lips finding an easy rhythm. By that point they figured out how to avoid all the awkward nose bumping and teeth clacking, so it didn't take long for the kiss to get slightly out of hand. Losing himself in the passionate exchange, Dirk moved to wrap his arms around Jake's neck, tilting his head the slightest bit to get an even better angle. They really should have stopped, and yet Dirk didn't have enough willpower to back off, especially when Jake's tongue darted out to press against the seam of his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as Dirk felt Jake's tongue at the back of his teeth and his hand creep under his shirt, he knew it was time to stop, even if every single part of his body was screaming at him not to. Regretfully, he pulled away from his boyfriend, biting back a smile at the way Jake tried to chase his lips when he backed off. "Down, boy." He joked, though the statement could be applied to both of them. "I don't know about you but I don't necessarily care for outdoor sex." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake huffed, though the Strider could see his face go red with an obvious blush. "M-Me either. Sorry for getting carried away there, chap." He mumbled, taking his hand out from underneath Dirk's shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirk chuckled lowly, reaching out to grab his shades that had landed a few feet away from them, slipping them on to rest on his head. "Let's scram before we get caught. That'd land us in even deeper shit than we're already in." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Roger that." Jake agreed easily, finally standing up and getting off of Dirk. He held his hand out and the blond took it, letting himself be hauled up by Jake's strong grip. Together, the two of them broke out into a light jog, making their way back towards the castle entrance in hopes that they wouldn't get busted by a prefect.</em>
</p><p>Distracted, Dirk fumbled with a book he had been holding but managed to catch it before it fell to the ground. He straightened up and sighed through his nose, shaking his head to try and rid himself of any more memories of Jake. He had things to do.</p><p>With what supplies he had, he set to work in creating some basic potions to have a stock for what people typically asked for. As he mixed and brewed, his racing thoughts calmed down until they only consisted of recipes and organized steps for what he was making. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He worked through the dead of night, bottling what he had done and making his way back to the Slytherin common room. He was relieved to see that Jane had retreated back to her room by the time he got back, and he quietly slipped into bed before anyone else had even stirred. </p><p>--</p><p>As the sun rose, Dirk absently stared out the window. He maybe dozed off for about twenty minutes, a decent amount of sleep for him. While the other common rooms would see pale morning light billowing through their windows, the Slytherins got to see the depths of the lake turn from an inky black to a basil green. In the murky waters he could sometimes see the shadows of far-away lake creatures. </p><p>Being the day before classes, it basically meant a free day for all the returning students. Usually he would find a way to ditch the informational meetings they were subjected to every year, but with Jane sneaking around and trying to find any reason to suspect him, he decided to follow the rules for awhile, as excruciating as that was. </p><p>In the grand hall, he picked at his breakfast and finished his second glass of orange juice as he waited for them to be dismissed. He tried not to stare at Jake, who had his back turned to him this time around since he sat on the other side of the Gryffindor table. He would have much rather watched Dave to see how he was doing, but the Hufflepuff table was on the complete opposite side of the hall. </p><p>When the headmaster was done with her spiel, the room erupted into chatter and commotion as first years got up to walk the grounds and returning students adjusted to sit with each other. </p><p>Even if he would have rather shut himself away in a quiet area, he stayed put when a familiar figure plopped themself down in the seat across from him, smiling. "Well hey there, Di Stri~" </p><p>Dirk allowed an easy smile to cross his features. "Hey, Rox." He responded, sitting up to give them his attention. He always missed Roxy over the summer. They were one of the few things that made him wish that he still went home over breaks so they could still see each other when they weren't in school. </p><p>"Settling back in okay?" They asked, tucking a strand of blond hair behind their ear, which then curled to frame their jawline. </p><p>"Like every year." </p><p>"I was so excited to finally have Rosey here with me, I couldn't believe it! It was so fun helping her and Dave pick out all their stuff in Diagon Alley. It was so long ago since I had to do all that, I almost forgot what it was like." When all Dirk did was nod, they continued. "Oh! Speaking of Dave," They began, "Did you get the chance to talk to him yet?" </p><p>Dirk shrugged a shoulder casually. "Yeah, for a few seconds. Kid's grown up a lot, almost couldn't believe it." </p><p>"Awww Dirky, I knew you had a soft spot for your little brother~" They grinned.</p><p>Before he could verbally respond to that, he caught sight of Jake standing in a small group of the Gryffindor quidditch team. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but Dirk could safely guess it was about keeping an eye out for potential team members to join, since he pretty much gave the same pep talk every year. </p><p>Roxy glanced over their shoulder when they caught Dirk staring off into the distance, effectively ignoring them. When they caught sight of Jake they understood immediately, looking back at their friend. "Have you not even talked to Jake yet?"</p><p>Dirk's mouth pulled into a small scowl. "No. He hasn't really made an effort to approach me, either."</p><p>Roxy sighed, exasperated. "Y'know, I say this all the time, buuut..." They paused for dramatic effect. "If you guys, like, <em>talked</em> to each other, you'd see that it was probably just all a misunderstanding and things would be fine." </p><p>"It ain’t that easy, Rox." Dirk responded, disinterested in the advice. He may trust Roxy more than anyone else, but even they didn't know everything that had gone on between him and Jake. He was going to keep it that way, too, since Roxy tended to try and be a problem-solver, just like Rose. </p><p>"Well, can't say I didn't try." They shrugged. "Anyway, I was thinking, since school started back up, could I request for you to make something for me?" They asked, jokingly batting their long lashes at the Strider to try and appear coy. </p><p>Appreciating the change of subject, Dirk raised an eyebrow. Roxy was the only one of his friends he had ever told about his hustle, mostly because Roxy knew him better than anyone, and actually understood why he did it without Dirk having to explain himself. It took a lot of pressure off of him, and in return he promised that if Roxy ever wanted anything, he'd do it in a heartbeat at no cost. It was the first time that they had ever asked anything of him. "I'll make whatever you want, you know that." </p><p>"Well yeah, but still! I never want to just assume you'll do something for me." As they said this, they reached into the pocket of their robe, rifling around for a couple seconds before producing a few galleons. "Is this enough?" </p><p>"Shit, what the hell are you asking for?" He asked, a little put off by the high payment, especially when the other hadn't even said what it was for yet. </p><p>"Could you, like, make me some candy or gum that'll turn my lips the color I want for a day? I am getting so sick of applying my black lipstick, and I hate it when it smudges off!" </p><p>Dirk blinked even if Roxy couldn't see it behind his shades. "That's it? Rox, I would never charge that much for something like that. Plus, I don't want your money." He reminded them, frowning. </p><p>Roxy rolled their pink eyes, putting the coins down on the table and pushing them towards the Strider. "I'm asking for your time and effort, I can't not give you anything." They protested. "And I know you won't accept money from me in any other way, so." They shrugged. </p><p>Dirk's eyebrows pulled together and he lifted up his shades slightly to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling frustration well up in him. "Rox, I'm not taking your money-"</p><p>"So you won't make me the candy, then?" They asked, jutting out their bottom lip in a disappointed pout. </p><p>Dirk's shades fell back into place as he lowered his hand back down to the table. He watched Roxy's face for a long few seconds, trying to gauge whether or not there was any way to change his friend's mind. When it was apparent there was no way the Lalonde was going to budge, he sighed, pushing two of the three coins back at them and pocketing the one. "Fine, but I'm only taking this." </p><p>Roxy could have protested further, but they were just glad the Strider agreed at all. They smiled happily. "Thanks, D!" </p><p>Dirk only affectionately rolled his eyes, letting Roxy change the subject to something else that distracted them for a while longer. </p><p>--</p><p>That night, Jane was in the common room again. He had every intention of sneaking out like usual, wanting to make that candy that Roxy had asked for earlier. He pressed himself against the shadowed wall of the staircase, his mouth set in a straight line when he saw the same desk lamp on. While he was lucky before, he knew it would eventually run out. </p><p>Even from the stairs he could see that Jane was awake with a large book open in her lap, her crystal eyes skimming over the words and glancing up every few seconds to scan the room. He remained where he was for a moment, thinking about whether or not it was worth the risk to walk right past her and try to exit. The thing that sucked about Hogwarts common rooms was that there was only one way in and out, and if Jane were to see the entrance open and no one leave or enter, she would suspect him immediately and check that he wasn't in bed. There was just no way he could pull it off. </p><p>Frustrated, he wanted to let out a long sigh, but managed to keep it in so that he wouldn't be heard. As quietly as he could he ascended the stairs back up to the dorm room, tucking away his robe and settled back in for a restless night. </p><p>--</p><p>He doesn't know when exactly it happened, but he did actually fall asleep at some point. For a good few hours, too. While it was bound to happen eventually (he was only human, after all, and he did crash from time to time), he wasn't sure if it left him feeling refreshed or not. Usually more than a couple hours of sleep just left him feeling groggy with a massive headache. </p><p>While he had been dreading his classes, they didn't turn out to be so bad. Even if he already knew pretty much everything his professors were saying, he sat quietly and did his work. Going to class consistently and turning in passable assignments was one of the best ways to keep a low profile. </p><p>Done with classes around early afternoon, he took up a desk in the Slytherin common room, completing a few assignments early while he had down time. The soft sound of running water that trickled down the marble columns provided nice white noise for him. As he mindlessly took notes and practiced alchemy equations, he wondered what Dave was doing. He'd never been really great with schoolwork, though that was a long time ago when he was going through middle school. Dirk didn't really get to see his work ethic when he got older. </p><p>Behind him, he heard the entryway to the common room open and the loud voice of Vriska Serket echoing through the makeshift hallway. She really made an impression during the sorting ceremony, though she hadn't bothered him much since then. Sometimes he could feel her watching him from across the room. Initially he didn't think much of her, thinking she was just one of those people that were all bark and no bite. However, the more he listened and watched her interact with others, he started to grow weary. He didn't particularly like people who were unpredictable. </p><p>"I can't believe some people in this place," He heard her exclaim, plopping down on one of the sofas and kicking her feet up on the table. "Day one and there's already bullshit afoot." </p><p>"Technically it's day two," Someone else said. It must have been that Eridan guy since he had the weirdest accent ever. "And you think everything is bullshit, Vris." </p><p>She made a scoffing noise and Dirk could tell she rolled her eyes dramatically even if he couldn't see her. "Somebody needs to be calling out bullshit, and it just happens to be me. You're welcome, by the way." She sighed, annoyed. "Like, who does that flying instructor think she is? Recruiting Vantas and Strider for positions on the quidditch team? And seekers, too! Absolutely fucking ridiculous." </p><p>Dirk stopped writing mid-sentence when hearing his last name, knowing that she had to be talking about Dave. Appointed as Hufflepuff seeker after his first flying lesson? Impressive. The name "Vantas" also rang a bell, though he couldn't exactly pinpoint it. Maybe it was someone who was part of his group when they all arrived at the castle. </p><p>"I can fly circles around those assholes. I swear when I make the quidditch team I'm going to make Strider's life a living hell." As she said this, she suddenly projected her voice much louder than she had been before. She knew that Dirk was sitting near them, there's no way she didn't see him. She was purposely trying to get a rise out of him. </p><p>Dirk's jaw clenched and his pulse quickened. He tried to regulate his breathing through his nose and remain completely still. The only other person in the room with them was Eridan, and Dirk heard him shift uncomfortably where he sat. Like Vriska, he knew that he was there, listening to them. After her comment there was a thick tension in the air that anyone would be able to pick up on if they walked in. Eridan cleared his throat. "Uh, Vris-"</p><p>"Could you imagine watching that kid falling off his broomstick and plummeting to the ground?" She laughed. "I'd pay to see that. Maybe I'll have someone put a hex on his broom before a game." </p><p>The anger Dirk was trying to shove down boiled up in him and his face twisted into a scowl. Planting his open palms on the surface of the wooden desk, he stood straight up, the chair he was sitting on falling backwards onto the ground with a noisy clatter. The sound echoed off of the stone walls which only exacerbated the uneasy atmosphere that was oppressing the common room. He whipped around to face Vriska, his cloak billowing behind him as he walked forward intimidatingly. From his peripheral vision he saw the Eridan guy's eyes widen, scrambling to get up from his chair and remove himself from the situation. Vriska, however, seemed unfazed, casually standing up from the sofa and refusing to step back, even when the Strider was right in front of her. </p><p>"Aw, shoot." She said in a mocking tone. "I didn't even realize you were here! My bad." She added, an obnoxious smirk on her face. </p><p>"Cut the shit." Dirk practically spat at her, raising his voice. He didn't miss the way she flinched just the tiniest bit, never hearing him talk so loudly. "I don't give a fuck what kind of problem you have with me, but don't you even fucking <em> dare </em> think about touching Dave." Vriska may have been a couple inches taller than him, but he still made sure his sheer presence loomed over her in a threatening manner. He dropped the tone of his voice so that it was low and quiet, though it still held the same impact. "You have no fucking clue what I'm capable of. If you think for a second that I'm going to roll over and take your shit, you're dead wrong." </p><p>Vriska tried to look as if she wasn't intimidated at all, though she nervously glanced down from Dirk's covered eyes to where he had his wand half-pulled out of his pocket, just so that she could see that he meant it. After a few seconds of an extremely intense stand-off, Vriska was the first to step away, still trying to play the whole thing off with a roll of her eyes. "What the fuck ever, you won't do shit." She tried to exclaim, though her voice shook the tiniest bit. </p><p>Dirk raised his scarred eyebrow, challenging that statement. </p><p>"Y'know, you mudbloods aren't even worth my time." She backtracked, starting to walk away from him towards the stone staircase. "Your brother's going to make a fool of himself one way or another eventually, and I can't wait to see it." She said definitively. "C'mon, Eridan." She muttered to the other, who had pressed himself against the wall, trying to stay out of it. Dirk saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously and nodded, scrambling after her up the stairs. </p><p>Alone again, he waited a few seconds until he could no longer hear them, and he let the tension in his shoulders release slightly. Fully pocketing his wand, he glanced back at his work spread out on the desk, suddenly not feeling up to studying anymore. He needed to get away, to isolate himself. Gathering his things, he swiftly left the common room, making sure he was in the clear before slipping away silently into the bowels of the Hogwarts basement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all like your DirkJake juice! Sorry about the awkward placement of the flashbacks, I couldn't really find a better way to integrate them. </p><p>I hope you guys liked seeing some stuff from Dirk's perspective! While this chapter was a bitch to write, I feel like it was worth it. Maybe someday I'll be able to write Dirk... lol</p><p>Please let me know what you guys think of the story so far! I love hearing your suggestions and theories, it's so fun. As mentioned in the beginning notes, we have another fic in the works, and we are probably going to be posting the first couple chapters of that before this one updates. Keep checking up on my AO3 to see when that drops!</p><p>As always, the art for this chapter was drawn by Karcutie. Don't forget to check out their <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karcutie/pseuds/Karcutie">AO3, </a> <a href="https://www.instagram.com/karcutie/?hl=en">Instagram,</a> and my <a href="https://nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p><p>If you're interested in the other Homestuck fanfic we collaborated on, you can find it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636911/chapters/56730448">here!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Misery Breeds Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody!</p><p>First of all I want to say sorry for falling off of the consistent upload schedule we had planned. I've actually started my semester of student teaching, so I've been super busy doing, like, adult things. I'm not sure how much free time I'm going to have over the next few months, but I'm trying to write any chance I get. Our initial plan was to have a few stories going on at the same time and possibly uploading them alongside this one, but I think for now I'm just going to be focusing on this story since the outline is already written and we've talked about it extensively. Sorry to those of you who were really excited for the when youre here youre family dogg continuation :( it IS coming! Honestly I still may upload the first chapter, even if I haven't written a lot past that. </p><p>Anyway, with those apologies out of the way, as always a huge thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story so far! I love writing it and the amount of hits, kudos, and comments every chapter receives makes me so happy. Don't forget to COMMENT if you like the story, since they're so much fun to read and they motivate me to write more and faster :) With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>(Mandatory disclaimer: We are not very big fans of Harry Potter so a significant amount of details from the Harry Potter universe have been changed to fit the narrative we are trying to tell. We are using Hogwarts for the setting and aesthetics. Thanks!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave was starting to think that he wasn't going to be the dopest wizard ever. </p><p>Magic was fucking <em> hard </em>. In all the excitement of traveling to a legitimate magical school, he kind of forgot that he was going to have to, like... study. And attend classes. The whole experience wasn't just eating lavish dinners and hanging out with his friends, like the first couple days had let on. </p><p>After the euphoria of being successful at flying, the rest of his classes were a harsh dose of reality. After his run-in with the Vriska chick, he walked into his next class late, which the professor wasn't afraid to give him shit for. He tried to brush it off but really hoped that no one could see his red face in the dim lighting of the room. Rose laughed quietly into her hand when he took a seat next to her. </p><p>He tried to follow along with his classmates all writing in their leather-bound books, but he kept struggling with his damned quill. By the end of the class period his pages were more ink blots and illegible handwriting than perfectly written sentences. He's pretty sure he saw Rose give him a look of pity as they were all gathering their things to leave. </p><p>The rest of his classes pretty much followed the same pattern. He sucked most of all at anything that made him use his wand. Though, because of how many students were first years, he had a friend or someone he knew in every class. Jade managed to keep him afloat during herbology, and John was a huge help when it came to getting his spells right. John was already pretty good at using a wand since he grew up in a magical household, so he didn't mind helping Dave out. He still somehow managed to set his quill on fire before he got the professor's spell right, but he wasn't about to dwell on the little things so he could claim the small victories. John later said that was his favorite part of class, and Dave did live to entertain, after all. </p><p>Even with all the reasonable distractions over the next couple days, what Vriska had said to him and his discovery of the trophy case still lingered in the back of his mind. On their second day, Karkat came jogging into the courtyard merely seconds before the professor began class, looking even more disheveled and sleepy than normal. They barely talked during class, which ruined his plan of asking Karkat about his favor. Flying in general wasn't a great time to talk since they were both trying to absorb every bit of information their instructor was giving them. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if he saw the shorter boy any other time of day, but he pretty much disappeared once they dispersed in the morning.</p><p>The urgency of the situation was briefly forgotten as the week went by, and he didn't even think about it again until Friday after his last class. It was late afternoon and he was making his way back to the Hufflepuff room, walking with other students in the outdoor hallways, his hands casually in his pockets and his books tucked underneath one arm. The air was just starting to cool down for the evening and he watched as groups of students sat with each other in the courtyard space, enjoying the remaining sunshine before it began to dip below the horizon. </p><p>As he was about to turn into the castle, a familiar face caught his attention a little further down the hallway. John was talking to another student, laughing at something they said with his wide, goofy smile. Dave backtracked, going to see John rather than going inside. It was good timing, since the person he had been talking with said a quick goodbye and continued on without him. His smile never wavered when he saw the blond come up to him. "Dave!" He exclaimed. </p><p>"'Sup."</p><p>"Did you practice that spell we learned in charms? Or are you still setting things on fire?" </p><p>"Damn, cold." He remarked in response to the question. "I've only set one thing on fire, thank you very much." It was technically true, but John didn't have to know that he hadn't even thought about practicing it since they were in class. </p><p>"That's an improvement, I guess. How are your other classes going, by the way? I heard that you and Karkat got recruited for the quidditch, that's so cool!" </p><p>Dave shrugged, trying to brush it off casually. "Raw fucking talent, baby. It just can't be contained." John laughed. "Who told you that, by the way?" He asked. </p><p>"Oh, Karkat told me. At first he was complaining about how you were being stupid or whatever but then he was kind of gushing about your flying, which was really funny. I thought he was going to kill me whenever I pointed it out, though." John's smile turned a little sheepish when he recollected the memory. </p><p>Dave raised his eyebrows but kept his overall expression neutral. "Speaking of crabby, have you seen him around? I've been meaning to ask him something." </p><p>John hummed, looking around to try and jog his memory. "He usually studies after class, but I haven't seen him in the common room the last couple days. Maybe try the library?" </p><p>"Sweet. Thanks, Egbert." He said, starting to walk past him in the direction that he thought the library was in. </p><p>John was slightly surprised by his sudden departure, calling after him. "O-Oh, okay, you're welcome! I'll see you around?" </p><p>"Hell yeah man, let's hang out this weekend." He responded, waiting for John to nod in confirmation before he turned around completely. </p><p>He wasn't entirely familiar with the layout of the castle yet, so he had to reorient himself a couple times before he finally found the corridor he was looking for. He entered the castle through a different outdoor hallway and he followed it until he found a pair of large double doors with LIBRARY carved into the stone over them. When pushing the doors open, the room opened up to grand vaulted ceilings adorned with candelabras. The domed floor-to-ceiling windows poured light into the musty space, visible dust floating through the air. Dave's jaw dropped slightly at the sight, absolutely taken back by the sheer amount of bookshelves that held probably tens of thousands of books. For how big the space was, everything was so close together that it almost felt claustrophobic. </p><p>He was also instantly struck by how quiet it was. Even when he was being light on his feet it felt like he was stomping through the aisles. He walked by a few tables, some students sitting at them either writing vigorously or surrounded by books. After awkwardly peeking around each bookshelf, he was starting to wonder if he would ever find Karkat, even if he was in there. It didn't help that he already felt extremely out of place.</p><p>Right as he was about to turn around and give up, he spotted him all the way at the end of an aisle, all of his stuff spread out on a table in front of the window so he could see his notes in the natural light. Dave couldn't help the corner of his mouth turn up in a small smile and started his stroll over the shorter boy. </p><p>He hadn't even looked up from what he was writing down in his book until the blond plopped himself down in the chair across from him. The other jumped with an indignant sound, dropping his quill so ink splattered all over his notes. "What the <em>fuck</em>-"</p><p>"Yo." Dave cut him off, Karkat's loud voice echoing throughout the silent library. </p><p>"Shh!!" A couple students scolded them from where they were sitting, annoyed expressions on their faces. </p><p>Karkat sneered at them, picking up his quill to assess the damage before glaring at Dave. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked in an aggressive whisper. It was probably the quietest Dave had ever heard him and yet it still overpowered the oppressive atmosphere of the library. </p><p>Dave's cheeks were starting to ache from the permanent smile he always had when he talked to Karkat. "Me? Trying to find you, obviously. What the fuck are you even doing, anyway?" He retorted in a whisper also, glancing around curiously at all the books and notes the other had sprawled across the table. </p><p>Karkat's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Um, studying? For our history of magic test on Monday?" </p><p>Dave's mouth formed a small 'o' as he stared at him silently. </p><p>Karkat took the silence as his answer and he laughed, exasperated. "Figures. What the fuck do you do while you're in class that you're not worried about this test at all?" </p><p>"Oh I assure you I'm a model student. Usually I doodle some Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comics, and today I was really fucking busy trying to figure out origami with my notebook paper. Like, some Harvard level shit goes on up in here." He tapped his temple for emphasis. "Actually, I would've gone to Harvard if I wasn't forced to come here. Guess I'll just have to shoulder the burden of being the best wizard to ever graduate from Hogwarts rather than get a PhD and drop some serious knowledge on the non-magical population or whatever." </p><p>With each word he uttered it looked like Karkat was getting more and more angry. He was holding his quill so tightly that his knuckles were white and it was bending dangerously, like it was going to snap any second. "Holy <em>fuck</em> you're annoying." He responded in his normal speaking voice, which obviously warranted another frustrated "Shhh!" from surrounding students. He rolled his dark brown eyes before dropping his volume again. "Did you, like, graduate high school? Are you okay?" </p><p>While Dave could have kept up the charade that suggested he was the smartest person in the world, it was just easier to take the L. He made a so-so motion with his hand. "Eh, technically. Whatever 'graduate' actually means. Anyway, I didn't think you would be the studying type." He deflected the focus of the conversation.</p><p>"Well, you thought wrong, dipshit. I like to at least <em>pass</em> my classes, but I guess I can't get a fucking second of peace of quiet in this goddamn castle. Even the Gryffindor common room isn't safe. Every time I'm in there everyone's gossiping or just being really fucking loud. And even here when I thought I found solace you tracked me down like a damn bloodhound." </p><p>"Try living in the Hufflepuff common room. Everyone there is so quiet, considerate and nice... it's hell on Earth." He said sarcastically. </p><p>Karkat glared at him before slumping down, laying his forehead down on the surface of the desk in defeat. "Fuck you. Is it too late to switch to Hufflepuff?" He asked, his voice muffled by the wooden desk.</p><p>"Sounds like being in Gryffindor is a lot more interesting than being in Hufflepuff. What's everyone talking about, anyway?" Dave asked.</p><p>Karkat sighed and turned his head so that the other would hear him normally again. "Just about whatever, I guess. Quidditch has been a hot topic since we start practices next week. Jake also keeps getting these letters from someone and it puts him in a pissy mood. I don't even care but everyone in Gryffindor fucking worships him so when he's in a bad mood it infects the whole house like a disease. I just can't fucking <em>stand</em> that guy!" He continued on, unknowingly raising his volume again to the point where someone on the fourth floor was probably able to hear him. </p><p>Dave's shoulders tensed up, glancing around nervously as the other students glared daggers at them. As if on cue, the librarian appeared from behind one of the shelves, her arms crossed and her mouth set in an agitated line. Karkat lifted his head up to look at her. "What do <em>you </em>want?" He demanded. </p><p>They got kicked out, unsurprisingly. If Karkat seemed pissed off before then he was practically steaming when they were banished to the corridor. </p><p>Dave bit his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Well." He began, absently swaying up and down on the balls of his feet. "Now what?" He asked the other. </p><p>"Who the fuck knows. I guess I'll have to suffer in my common room." He announced, starting to walk away from him. </p><p>"Woah woah woah, wait." Dave called after him, suddenly remembering the entire reason for why he tracked him down in the first place. He reached out and lightly grabbed onto the large sleeve of his robe. </p><p>Karkat stopped and let his arm drop back to his side when Dave let him go. "What is it now, Strider?" </p><p>"I have to ask you something." Dave announced, hating the way that his voice sounded a little uncertain.</p><p>The other’s eyebrows furrowed together, confused. "Okay...?" </p><p>Dave opened his mouth, fully intending to say words, but they died in his throat. He was suddenly all too aware of other students walking past them towards their own destinations. Even if it wasn't necessarily true, he felt like people were staring at them as they passed, and he didn't particularly want an audience for what he was going to ask. While Karkat waited impatiently, he glanced around, thinking about where they could go. Finally, he surged forward once again to grab Karkat's sleeve, pulling him along. "Follow me." He said. </p><p>The shorter made a noise of protest as he stumbled forward to not fall over, having no choice but to follow the Strider through the long corridor. "Where are we going?" He asked, trying to resist at first by getting himself out of Dave's hold. </p><p>"Chill out, man, it'll only take a second." He insisted. </p><p>Karkat stared at him, trying to search his face for any other information despite him having his shades on. Finally, he sighed with an eye roll, but Dave could see that there was no real animosity behind it. "Fine, just make it quick." </p><p>Dave nodded, letting go of Karkat’s sleeve since he was sure that he was going to follow him no matter what at that point. Karkat just had to trust him as the blond began walking confidently in a random direction. They walked past the grand hall, with it’s constant chatter coming and going as they passed it, and other rooms at the front of the castle, until they emerged outside. The sun was starting to set and the sky was painted in pinks and oranges that also reflected off of the still, smooth surface of the lake, as well as the fog rising off of it in lazy waves.</p><p>They probably could have paused to appreciate the view if the Strider wasn't on a mission. As they strayed further away from the castle into an open green field, Karkat briefly wondered to himself why he seemed to go along with whatever the other wanted him to do. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a convenient answer within himself and figured then wasn't the time to dwell on it, either. </p><p>About a minute later, he saw the quidditch field coming up in the distance, the towers arranged in an ovular shape. The large flags on top of each one flapped audibly as the wind whistled by. On each side of the field he could see the three rings that served as the goals, looking so much more regal now that he was standing right in front of them. He hadn't seen it in person until that moment and it was both intimidating and exciting to think that he'd eventually get to play there. </p><p>"Um, Strider?" He called out to the blond as they walked through the tall green grass. He could feel the bottom of his robe drag slightly on the ground as they powered forward. "You do know that quidditch practice isn't supposed to start until next week, right? Why the fuck are you dragging me all the way out here?"</p><p>Dave ignored him at first, which made him scowl. The other decided they were close enough after another minute, finally turning to look at the shorter. All he could see was the sunset reflected off the guy's shades, infuriatingly enough. Karkat was really starting to hate those things. He hated that it was so hard to tell what he was thinking. "Yeah, this should be far enough." He declared, glancing around and making sure they were alone. </p><p>"Okay...?" Karkat said. Dave's strange behavior was making him feel nervous. "Are you finally going to spit it out?" </p><p>"Yeah bro. Jeez, always in a rush." Karkat wanted to snap back that he said it would only take a second, and yet he led him on a ten minute walk out to the middle of nowhere just to ask a stupid question. With a lot of effort on his part, he managed to keep his mouth shut so Dave could continue. "You remember our bet from earlier this week, right? How you owed me one favor?" </p><p>It slipped his mind in the last couple days, but Karkat did remember instantly once he was reminded, unfortunately. He didn't like where the conversation was going. "Yeah...?" </p><p>"So, like, hear me out." Dave started. "The favor I want from you is..." He trailed off for a second, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his head. "I want you to help me with my flying. For quidditch." </p><p>There were very few things in Karkat's life that rendered him speechless, but that caught him completely off guard. With eyebrows drawing even closer together in confusion, his mouth dropped open as well, like he wanted to respond, and yet he didn't really know what to say. He was kind of hoping Dave would elaborate, but he just stood there staring at him, crossing his arms over his chest, acting like there was nothing else to explain. </p><p>Even if there were a million questions, he knew he could only ask one at a time. "What do you need my help for? You seem pretty fucking competent so far."</p><p>"Well yeah, of course." The other confirmed, waving his hand casually. "It's already been established that I'm pretty fucking dope at flying. The infamous Strider reflexes have definitely made themselves known in just a few days of being here."</p><p>Karkat resisted the urge to scoff. "Again: then why do you need my help?" </p><p>"I was getting to that." Dave said, pausing for a second to gather his thoughts. "Even if I was recruited for quidditch, I want... I want to get better." He added. </p><p>The shorter crossed his arms as well, growing impatient. "I'm really not following. Why do you need me for that? Why can't you just go to practice like everyone else? Your team's going to help you get better, y'know, you don't need me for that." </p><p>"That's not enough, man, I need you specifically." When Karkat's eyes widened at the strange statement, the blond scrambled to clarify. "Fuck, okay, what I mean is... You're a great flier, too, and it would benefit both of us if we were to practice with each other as well as with our quidditch teams. That way I - or, we - can get better faster. You eventually want to be quidditch captain, right? It's a win-win." </p><p>"To take a quote from your book; what's the fucking rush? Seems like a lot of fucking effort for something that may not even pay off. I don't get it, why do you need to 'get better' so quickly?" Karkat stubbornly pushed. </p><p>Dave's lips pursed into a thin line, obviously getting frustrated. Karkat could tell that the other was keeping something from him and really didn't want to say it, but he also didn't want to blindly accept something that would require a lot of work and effort for no reason. "It's just..." The blond sighed, defeated. "I want to play against my brother. Soon, preferably. He's graduating next year and I want to be able to play against him at least once before he goes. I know it's probably too early to tell, but I just feel like at this rate I won't be good enough to face off against him directly in a match. Like, from what I've seen and heard he's really fucking intense." He said. </p><p>Karkat tilted his head slightly, conflicted. That cleared up a few things, though the overall urgency still felt strange. It was starting to get dark and he knew they didn't have a lot of time, the cool breeze picking up as the sound of crickets chirping grew louder around them. Dave waited anxiously, searching Karkat's dark brown eyes for any sign of an answer. Unlike every other time Karkat had talked to him, Dave was being strangely... sincere, if he were to put a word to it. Even if it still felt like he was withholding some information, it was enough to convince him. He huffed out a quick breath, dropping his arms from where they were crossed and shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, fine, I'll practice with you. Mostly because I want to dethrone Jake as quickly as possible, not really because I care about you facing off against your weird brother." </p><p>Dave relaxed, letting himself smile genuinely. Karkat hated the way the sight made his breath catch for a second. "Sweet. We're gonna fucking rule, man. They're not gonna realize what the fuck hit 'em." He exclaimed, starting to walk past him and back towards the castle. </p><p>"Well, yeah, especially if I'm the one in charge." Karkat agreed, following him. </p><p>That sent the other on another one of his weird tangents that was both stupid and hard to keep up with. It went on for so long that Karkat had to wonder why he did that. It fell in line with his casual, aloof attitude, but it also felt kind of... performative. Like he was trying to impress someone. That may be a stretch, but regardless it was strange. He wondered if tuning out Dave's weird rants was just part of being his friend. </p><p>Wait... friend? Were they considered friends? Sure, the guy irritated the fuck out of him. Like, a lot. And yet...</p><p>"... Yooo, Earth to Karkat, are you even listening to me bro?" He heard Dave say, waving one of his hands in front of his face. </p><p>Karkat blinked suddenly, perking up and looking towards the other. He didn't even realize he had been completely lost in thought the entire way back until then. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It's physically impossible to listen to every single thing you spew at me, Dave. I'm so fucking sorry if my selective hearing didn't extract the point from your inane ramblings." </p><p>Dave distantly noted that Karkat had called him by his name for once, not just Strider or some other insult. It was weird, but, a good weird. "C'mon man, I can't be repeating myself constantly. Every single thing I ever say is worth listening to." He ignored the incredulous look he received. "I was saying that we should practice together after our houses practice on the field, once everyone's gone. That way we're both out on the field already." </p><p>"Wouldn't that cause us to be out past curfew?" </p><p>Dave hummed in thought. "If we're productive enough we should be able to get back in before then."</p><p>The shorter wasn't a huge fan of that idea, but he couldn't come up with anything better. Risking curfew was safer than sneaking out to the field at a different time altogether, he figured. God he hated the thought of trying to sneak into the Gryffindor common room after hours, though. His brother would be on him in an instant. "Pretty shitty plan, but fine. You'll be in charge of keeping track of the time, then. If my brother lectures me even once I'm going to kill you." </p><p>"Aww, such loving words. This is going to be fucking great." Dave remarked, smirking when Karkat shot him a glare. "See ya later, man." He said once they reached the grand hall. They reluctantly parted to go to their separate tables, the excitement of next week looming over them. </p><p>--</p><p>Dave could not express how fucking much he missed technology. </p><p>During the week he was just so busy that he pretty much forgot about it. Classes and "studying" took up a lot of his time, and whenever he was free he usually hung out with Jade or anyone else he happened to run into. He had been so excited for the weekend to come around. He missed sleeping until three in the afternoon and wearing his casual clothes instead of the stuffy and hot sweaters and robes. </p><p>He did get to sleep in, but not nearly as long as he wanted. Apparently when there's nothing to do a lot of people hang out in the dorms and common room to socialize with their friends, not really having any consideration for others who may be trying to sleep. By the time he got up he only slept in about an hour longer than he normally would have. </p><p>The best part of the weekend by far was being able to slip into his casual clothes. His dark red jacket, faded blue jeans, and worn red converse never felt more comfortable in his life. It was also pretty cool to see everyone else and how they would normally dress outside of all the magical world nonsense. It was the most normal the place had felt since he had gotten there. </p><p>He was sitting around in the common room, absently eating a muffin he had stowed away a few days ago. He really wished he had his laptop or that his phone would even turn on. He'd do anything to play a shitty game of solitaire, or have some music at least. All he had to do was sit and listen to a group of friends across from him laugh and joke around. </p><p>A couple minutes later, he saw Jade emerge from her own dorm room, still wearing her school robe and bounding up to him. "Good morning!" She said to him. </p><p>He nodded. "Mornin' Harley." </p><p>She plopped down on the sofa next to Dave which caused him to bob up and down in his own seat as a result. She spotted his muffin and tilted her head. "Did you go down to the grand hall for breakfast?" She asked.</p><p>He shook his head, finishing chewing and swallowing before he answered. "Nah, I had this stowed away by my bed. I always keep a stash. Never know when you wanna get your snack on." </p><p>His friend giggled at the response, but he could also tell she was a little confused. "You don't have to stow away food, silly. We're provided with three meals every single day. Plus, this may be a magical castle, but keeping food like that is going to attract rats." She reminded him. </p><p>Dave felt heat rush to his face and he awkwardly fiddled with the thin paper at the bottom of his breakfast. "I know. Just a habit, I guess." He admitted sheepishly. </p><p>Jade could tell she must have hit a sore spot so she changed the subject quickly. "Anyway! John, Jake, Jane and I were going to head down to Hogsmeade today to check out all of the shops. Did you want to come with us? That is if you didn't have anything planned today." </p><p>Dave in fact did not have anything planned that day, and he did perk up at the suggestion. "Is anyone else coming?" He asked before he could stop himself. </p><p>Jade shook her head. "Rose was going to spend time with Kanaya today, and Karkat said he was busy studying." </p><p>Dave hoped that she didn't see the way he slightly deflated with disappointment. After he thought for a second, he shook his head. "That's okay, then, go ahead and spend time with your sister and brothers." </p><p>Jade's face fell. "Awww are you sure? We really want you to come!" </p><p>"Sorry, I probably need to study for that exam as well." He lied. "I don't really have a lot of money, anyway." He added, which was actually truthful. </p><p>This seemed to convince her, even if she was still disappointed. "Okay... You're definitely going to come with us at some point, though. Maybe another weekend?" </p><p>"Definitely." </p><p>She smiled, satisfied. It looked like she was about to get up and say a final goodbye, but someone else calling out to the Strider caused them both to glance up curiously. </p><p>"Hey, Dave." Rufioh said to him, emerging from the other room, holding a medium sized box in his hands. He peeked around it to see him properly, smiling. He was still dressed in his pajamas that the blond was used to seeing him in. </p><p>"'Sup man." Dave responded, sitting up a bit more to give him his full attention. He hadn't talked to Rufioh very much, only when he was recruited for the quidditch team. He seemed like a pretty cool dude, though. He had no idea how he managed to be prefect and quidditch captain all at the same time, it sounded hella stressful. The older didn't seem bothered, though, and if he was he never complained. </p><p>"I've got something for you." He said, setting the box down on the low table in front of the sofa he and Jade were lounging on. </p><p>"Deadass?" Dave asked, sitting on the edge of his seat and looking up at the prefect excitedly. </p><p>"Yeah, uh, deadass." Rufioh responded, sounding unsure of whether or not he used the word correctly. </p><p>"Open it!" Jade declared next to him, shaking his arm in excitement. </p><p>Dave did not need to be told twice. He reached out and untied the piece of string around the box that was keeping the lid on before he lifted that up to see the contents inside. He was met with the sight of his new and pristine quidditch robes. He could not contain his smile as he removed the article from the box, feeling the thick and sturdy material that was no doubt made to endure any kind of weather condition. He had to stand to get the whole thing out of the box since the robe was so long, probably being able to reach his ankles when it was on. He set that aside and retrieved the last couple things inside, those being a new pair of brown leather gloves and an impressive pair of matching boots. They both had that authentic leather smell. "Woah..." He breathed. "These are fucking dope." </p><p>"They used the measurements you provided for your normal Hogwarts uniform, so it should fit just fine. I'd suggest trying it on before Monday, though, just in case they need to make some adjustments." </p><p>"Oh <em>fuck</em> yes, I'll try it on right now." He announced, hastily putting everything back into the box and scooping it up in his arms. He made a B-line for the other room, leaving Jade and Rufioh behind. </p><p>He had been so excited to put on his normal clothes and then he couldn't take them off fast enough. He replaced his jeans with a pair of his white pants, and his T-shirt with one of his normal beige colored sweaters he wore under his robe. He slipped on the yellow quidditch robe over his shoulders, the short sleeves belling out and ending just above his elbows. In the front, it had some black criss-cross strings that he used to tie it securely around his neck and chest. He made sure it was tight enough to not shift around too much, but not too tight that it would limit his shoulder movement. </p><p>The boots were a little harder to get on. It took him a hot minute just to figure out how all of the straps and buckles connected around his thin calves. When he felt they were secure enough, he tried taking a few steps, feeling the stiffness of the brand new leather (that would probably go away with time). The gloves were last and they slipped on easily enough, though he did have to push up the sleeves of his soft sweater so they could cover the entirety of his forearms. </p><p>When he was sure he wasn't missing anything, he eagerly rushed over to one of the large mirrors mounted on the far wall, framed in intricate gold engravings. When he stepped in front of the spotless surface, his eyes widened behind his shades, standing completely still as he stared at himself. He was never a fan of the color yellow, but his robe in contrast with the white and dark brown looked good. It felt right. He adjusted a few things on his body, such as pulling his sweater down a little bit and fiddling with his gloves.</p><p>As he silently checked himself out, he couldn't help but wonder how he would look in the Gryffindor robes, especially since red was his favorite color. It made him a little jealous, to be honest. </p><p>He then wondered about whether or not Karkat had gotten his uniform and tried it on yet. He thought about how the other would look draped in red and gold, how it would complement his dark complexion and pitch black hair...</p><p>Realizing his thoughts were getting away from him, he shook his head to clear it. </p><p>"Daaave, are you decent?" He heard Jade call out to him from the doorway, hesitantly peeking around the door frame. </p><p>A little embarrassed, Dave quickly stepped away from the mirror. "No way Jade, I'm just standin' here in the middle of the room with my dick hangin' out." He lied, teasing her.</p><p>She rolled her eyes with a laugh, taking the sarcasm as a green light to go in. She skipped up to him and gasped excitedly. "Oh my god...!"</p><p>"I thought you were leaving for Hogsmeade?" He asked, more confused than anything. </p><p>"There was no way I was going to miss seeing you in your uniform. You look so good, I'm jealous!" </p><p>"It's never too late to try out if you really want to be on the team, doll." Rufioh said, suddenly appearing from behind her, his hands in his pockets. </p><p>Jade blushed at the nickname, though he's pretty sure he's heard Rufioh say that to every single person he talks to, even Dave at some point. "I don't think I'd be any good, I'm so clumsy. I could barely get off the ground last week." </p><p>"Maybe another year, then." Rufioh comforted her before properly looking at Dave. "Looks good on you. Feel alright?" </p><p>Dave once again rolled his shoulders, stretched, and shifted from foot to foot. "Feels fucking incredible. Y'know, like when you get some new clothes from an actual store rather than you bro's shitty hand-me-downs or the occasional shirt someone left behind in the laundry room." </p><p>Jade and Rufioh both blinked at him, not sure they could completely relate to what the blond said. They decided not to comment on it, though. "Good, glad it fits. You're probably going to want to invest in some goggles, though, since we don't provide them. I'm pretty sure they don't want to lose your sunglasses out on the field. Or get them broken by a bludger." Rufioh told him. </p><p>Dave nodded, definitely not liking that possibility. He thanked him so that the sixth year could go on with his day like normal, leaving him and Jade alone again. </p><p>"You really do look good, Dave. Like you were meant to play quidditch." She told him genuinely, smiling softly. </p><p>The nice words made heat rush to his cheeks and he cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away to adjust his shades on the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, I didn't come here to fuck around." He mumbled, referencing something Karkat said while they were all hanging out last week.</p><p>Jade caught on and laughed. "Of course, I didn't doubt for a second." She glanced down at the old watch on her wrist, frowning slightly. "I do have to go, though. They're probably wondering where I am." </p><p>"No worries, I'll see ya later." He said, holding out his fist so she could bump her knuckles against his. </p><p>"You better study while I'm gone, Mr. Strider." She warned him, narrowing her bright green eyes playfully. </p><p>"Alright alright." </p><p>"Bye, Dave!" She exclaimed before finally turning around to leave. </p><p>He was kind of lying to her when he said he'd study, but that's okay, she didn't have to know. He let himself stay in his uniform for a couple more minutes before he reluctantly changed back into his normal clothes. </p><p>--</p><p>Karkat stood with his back straight, nervously watching his fellow quidditch teammates out of the corner of his eye. They were all standing in a close line on the outskirts of the field, waiting for their first practice to begin. A few of the students knew each other, talking excitedly and occasionally laughing. Karkat was at the end of the line, feeling like an odd man out. He usually didn't really care about that kind of thing, but after days of waiting in anticipation he was just ready to start. He had a vice grip on his broom, his hand starting to ache slightly from the force of his hold. </p><p>It was hot outside, especially for early September, and there wasn't even a breeze. Actually, the outside temperature itself wasn't very high, it just felt hot because of their damn quidditch robes. Karkat couldn't deny that they were really nice. It felt incredible when he tried them on for the first time over the weekend. It was so refreshing to have things specifically tailored to fit his short and stocky body type. Though because of their high quality, that meant the fabric was thick and heavy, making him so warm that he was starting to break a sweat. He figured that wouldn't be much of an issue when they were tens of feet in the air, flying around at top speeds. </p><p>The quidditch field really was something to behold. Everything about it was hulking, especially when you're standing on the ground. It was both exciting and intimidating to imagine the place being filled to the brim with spectators, all cheering and yelling for their respective teams. Karkat caught himself staring up at the three rings, already playing out scenarios in his head where he'd have to fly between them and deflect the ball. He bit at his bottom lip, feeling more and more restless by the minute.</p><p>About another minute went by and everyone was starting to get anxious. Where the hell was Jake? </p><p>Right before anyone could get too annoyed, though, a voice called out from the hallway. "Ahoy there!" Called a cheery voice. </p><p>Everyone turned just in time to see Jake jogging out onto the field, his broom in one hand and a medium-sized brown case in the other. His robes billowed behind him from the forward momentum, and Karkat couldn't help but notice they looked so worn compared to his. The fabric wasn't as stiff and there were some faded grass and mud stains on the bottom.</p><p>He went around the line of waiting Gryffindor players until he was facing them, finally coming to a stop. He rested the end of his broom upright next to him and put the case on the ground. He was smiling so widely that his cheeks were pushing his rectangular glasses further up onto his face. His black hair was slightly windswept, making Karkat think that he had been running for a while. The captain stood with his feet slightly apart, putting his one hand on his hip. "Whew!" He exclaimed in a huff, his muscular chest still rising and falling as he breathed. "Mighty sorry about that, the time must have gotten away from me!"</p><p>Karkat raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Was this guy fucking serious?</p><p>"Anyhoo!" Jake pressed on, "Let's get started, yeah? I guess we should begin with a run down of the equipment." He said, gently setting his broom down onto the field and kneeling in front of the old case. Though as soon as he did, he stopped, his thick brows furrowing together. "Er, maybe not? Perhaps we should go over all of the positions and what exactly they do... Or is that later?" By that point he had stood up straight again, a hand on his chin as he thought. It was almost like he completely forgot the rest of them were there. "Oh cripes, I haven't even introduced myself yet!" He realized, his face lighting up once again. </p><p>"Are you fucking serious?" Karkat said out loud before he could stop himself, voicing what he had thought earlier. Everyone else on the team turned their heads to look at him. A girl (Meenah?) cackled loudly at his abrupt question. </p><p>It didn't even seem to phase Jake though. In fact, he just smiled wider. "I'd say that I'm pretty darn serious!" He answered. God Karkat wanted to punch him so bad. "Sorry fellas, I'm not that great at starting these things out. You'd think that after three years I'd have figured it out, and yet here we are!" </p><p>A few older students in the team line up just nodded, seeming relatively numb in response to Jake's clumsy introduction. They were probably used to it. </p><p>"Welp, even though we have all been living together for about a week, I'll just start with the basics. My name is Jake English, a sixth year student and your team captain!" He announced, obviously proud of that fact. Karkat swore he saw him puff out his chest after declaring it. "You have all been personally recruited by either me or your flying instructors. I expect a lot out of you!" He said, his tone a balanced mixture of serious and joking. "I'm positively thrilled to be able to play with you all this year!" </p><p>Karkat resisted the urge to visibly sneer. He would have crossed his arms if he wasn't holding his broom. </p><p>"I know you're all probably just as eager as I am to get in the air, so let's get all the nonsense out of the way." He said, once again kneeling down in front of the brown case and actually popping the locks that time. It opened with a loud click and it began to hop around and writhe, no doubt due to the bludger begging to be let free. Jake just casually held it down with one hand. "Obviously we aren't going to deal with that bugger today. All in due time!" He promised them. </p><p>After that, he went on to name all of the different balls as well as the equipment they would be using. Jake played as a beater, so he took one of the bats for himself and tossed the other to that Meenah chick. She grinned, tossing it up and down a couple times to get the feel of it in her hand. </p><p>Everyone pretty much knew all the information, but it was nice to be refreshed. Or, it would have been nice if Jake was capable of making even a bit of sense. He was awful at explaining things, often backtracking to correct himself or just barreling through, barely giving them any time to digest what he was trying to tell him. At one point Karkat dragged his hand down across his face, already getting the feeling that he was going to have a nasty headache if the dreadful explanation lasted any longer. </p><p>Karkat almost cried with relief when Jake finally decided to move on. "And that's the run-down on the equipment! There's lots more to talk about regarding rules and all that malarkey, but I think I've rambled enough for one day." He picked up his broom (an older Nimbus model that looked worn, but well-loved) and mounted it. As if it were second nature, he began to fly up, circling around as he did so that he could stay in front of them. "Come on!" He urged, gesturing for them to join him in the air by waving an arm. </p><p>Before Karkat could even ask what the hell they were doing, the rest of the team mounted their brooms and began ascending into the air one after the other, the air stirring up around them. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together in frustration. With a dejected sigh, he followed, slowly but surely getting used to the feeling of becoming weightless. He distantly wondered if that fluttery feeling in his stomach would ever go away when his feet left the ground. </p><p>Now in the air, the team hovered around Jake, waiting for further instruction. He casually sat back on his broom and took his hands off of the handle, still keeping his balance as he did so. "The seeker and chasers should go ahead and get acquainted with the field and wait for further instruction. Meenah, since you're the second beater, stick with me. And our keeper," He paused to smile and nod at Karkat. "Go wait by the goals until I get around to you, yeah?" </p><p>As his teammates started to wander off, Karkat stayed put. "Do you even have a fucking plan? Like, what the hell are we doing? Are we going to be practicing with the equipment today? Flying exercises? Strategy?" He pressed. </p><p>Jake shrugged, which only made the shorter's blood boil even more. Shouldn't he be taking this more seriously? The dude was so fucking casual about everything, it was infuriating. "It's our first practice so I figured we'd take it easy. Some people still need time to get the basics of flying down before we can start implementing equipment and strategy and what-not." </p><p>Even if Karkat wasn't satisfied with that answer, he didn't have a chance to say anything more about it since Jake motioned for Meenah to follow him as they flew out towards the others. He groaned, frustrated. He couldn't help it that he was just so damn impatient. Wasn't quidditch supposed to be bombastic? Exciting? What the fuck were they going to do, endlessly fly circles around each other? Jesus Christ. </p><p>Karkat chewed on his bottom lip as he turned to fly in the other direction, letting himself speed up a little more than what would be allowed when they have lessons in the courtyard. That combined with the wide, open space of the field was enough to temporarily calm him down. Even if he was reluctant at first, it was cool to see the goals up close. They were so much bigger than he thought, especially since he had only really seen them in person from the ground. He stopped in front of them, waiting for further instruction from Jake. By then he was feeling pretty comfortable with being so high, letting some tense muscles relax as he watched the others do some exercises. He huffed, blowing a chunk of hair out of his eyes and away from his face. So far his first impressions of Jake English had been nothing but negative, and he could only fucking pray that that would change with time. </p><p>--</p><p>When their first practice was finally over, Karkat couldn't help but wonder if all of the stress and anticipation leading up to it had even been worth it, especially since he spent the better part of two hours just sitting around in the air. His worst fears had been realized when Jake just spent the majority of their allotted time on flying strategies. He didn't even take out the quaffle so that he could practice defending the goal once. </p><p>He seethed with frustration when they were finally dismissed, the Gryffindor team descending down on their brooms towards the ground. He dismounted once he was low enough, his face pulled together in a permanent expression of irritation. To make matters worse, he couldn't even go back into the castle and settle in for the night after he promised Dave they would practice together. Practices were just short enough that it wouldn't be worth it to go back and forth just to sit around in the Gryffindor common room for an hour. </p><p>As he walked towards one of the tunnels to exit the main field, he spotted someone dressed in normal Gryffindor robes, leaning against the wall. He stuck out like a sore thumb compared to everyone else adorned in their colorful quidditch garb. It took Karkat less than a second to recognize that it was his brother, Kankri. His annoyed expression slowly morphed into one of confusion, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>Kankri spotted him too, moving to stand up straight and face Karkat. Karkat hated to admit it, but they looked pretty damn similar, the only real differences being their height and that Kankri's hair was slightly longer and curlier. Oh, and his eyes, which were so much lighter than Karkat's. He had no idea who the hell he inherited them from. His long robe was open to show his red sweater vest and white undershirt, the collar neatly folded over.</p><p>He smiled at Karkat once he was close enough. "Hey Karkat-"</p><p>"What the <em>fuck </em>are you doing here?" He demanded before his brother could even get a full greeting out. </p><p>Kankri's smile fell into a frown and he crossed his arms. "Well I <em>was</em> coming to see my little brother after his first quidditch practice." </p><p>"I literally didn't ask. Don't waste your time." </p><p>"Well of course you didn't ask, I just wanted to come out and support you! I thought you being sorted into Gryffindor would give us a lot more time to talk and catch up, but I've barely seen you! You didn't even tell me that you made the team, I had to find out from someone else."</p><p>"Have you considered the possibility that I didn't tell you because I knew you would do something fucking embarrassing like this? If you haven't noticed, no one else's siblings walked all the way out here just to give them a half-assed pat on the back and a 'good job!' after their first practice, which literally consisted of fucking <em>nothing</em> other than flying around in goddamn circles!" Karkat ended his rant, his voice subconsciously getting louder as he went on. </p><p>Kankri was silent, doing that <em>thing</em> where he'd tilt his head and look up in the air for a second, thinking of what to say next. He always did that before going off on a fucking tangent and Karkat barely had any time to prepare himself before it started. "Hmm, I'm sensing that you're not necessarily angry at <em>me</em>, but perhaps at the fact that your first practice did not live up to expectations. If anything, your disappointment is manifesting itself into a form of anger that you're taking out on me. Given the fact that we are brothers - and relatively close ones, at that - I've gotten used to this, though I still find it frustrating that you continue to do this when I've <em>clearly </em>expressed my distaste for it. You know that I'd rather you just tell me what's upsetting you rather than shouting at me. First practices are rarely ever productive given the fact that quidditch is a sport that relies heavily on teamwork and strategy, something that is only made more difficult with the added element using brooms for transportation-" </p><p>"Fuck, okay, I get it!" The younger once again interrupted, feeling the urge to tear his hair out. He closed his eyes, taking a long breath and out to try and calm himself. "What do you want, an apology? Will that make you stop talking?" He tried to compromise, watching as the Hufflepuff team started to file out onto the field one after the other, which only made him want to end the conversation that much more. Still no sign of Dave, though, he distantly noted. </p><p>Kankri considered that for a second, a smug look on his face. "Perhaps. Apologize first and then I'll decide." </p><p>Karkat sputtered, anger bubbling up inside him all over again. "That's not how it fucking works, dipshit." </p><p>The older tsked while shaking his head. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He tried not to smile as he watched Karkat passionately roll his eyes. "I am curious as to why you're so upset, though. You're more heated than usual." He observed. "Did something happen?" He asked, the tone of his voice both sincere and curious.</p><p>"It's Jake fucking English!" Karkat exclaimed with no hesitation, almost like he was just waiting for an excuse to complain about him. "Are you sure he's our quidditch captain? He could barely explain anything without fumbling over his words like an idiot. I don't think he told us a single valuable thing for the entire two hours we were in the air. How the fuck has the Gryffindor team managed to be successful with him in charge?" Karkat wondered out loud, mostly to himself. There was a lot more he had to say, but he was admittedly distracted, still watching the Hufflepuff players walk past them. While they received a couple confused looks, they didn't linger for long. It was still enough to make him feel antsy, though. </p><p>"Hmm, I see..." Kankri responded thoughtfully. "Unfortunately I don't know much regarding Jake and how he functions as a captain since I rarely keep up with quidditch. Though I haven't really heard anyone talk about his supposed incompetence, either." </p><p>"No, of course not. Everyone fucking worships the guy, because of course they do. God." </p><p>"Well, I think it's in your best interest to give him a fair chance. As I mentioned earlier, it is your first practice, and there is a lot to keep track of when playing quidditch. I'm sure Jake would appreciate you bringing up your concerns with him in person so that the two of you can have a productive discussion about the future of your practices and..." </p><p>Karkat effectively tuned him out, instead turning his full attention to the Hufflepuff players walking past. He spotted Dave making his way through the tunnel and he couldn't help but stare, taking in how he looked in his golden quidditch robes. Somehow they suited him much more than their normal school uniform. Though, of course, he was still wearing his shades, keeping his expression neutral. They kind of ruined the entire vibe his uniform gave off. </p><p>Even though Karkat couldn't see his eyes, he could tell when Dave noticed him. His head perked up the slightest bit, the smallest smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. It looked like he was about to say something but stopped once he noticed Kankri, still blathering away about nonsense. Instead, he just nodded to acknowledge him, continuing on towards the field. </p><p>Karkat watched him go, biting his lip anxiously. He really wasn't looking forward to waiting another two hours before they could practice. </p><p>As he turned his head to look back at Kankri, he barely had enough time to register another quidditch player walking by, not looking where he was going as he talked to someone behind him. Before Karkat could get out a warning, the guy bumped his shoulder against Kankri's, jolting him enough that he was cut off mid-sentence. He staggered forward a step with surprise. </p><p>"Oh, whoops!" The guy exclaimed, putting out the hand that wasn't holding his broom in a way to steady Kankri in case he fell. Thankfully Kankri had caught himself. "Sorry, doll!" </p><p>Kankri straightened up, recovering from his train of thought being interrupted. "Th-That's alright, I didn't realize that we had been standing in the way-" As he turned around, he stopped talking mid-sentence upon seeing who the culprit was. </p><p>Rufioh Nitram, the Hufflepuff house prefect and quidditch captain, stood before him, one hand holding his broom and the other rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Trust me, you weren't in the way, I just wasn't looking where I was going." The man assured him with a low chuckle. His face caught the light of the afternoon sun, complimenting his dark complexion and making his piercings almost appear gold rather than silver. </p><p>Kankri's mouth moved to say something, but no words came out. Karkat's gaze flicked between them, his skin crawling from the awkward silence. </p><p>Rufioh tilted his head slightly and dropped his arm back down to his side, finally getting a good look at them. "You're Kankri, right? Gryffindor prefect?"</p><p>"Um..." Kankri swallowed, his face hot. "Y-Yes." </p><p>Karkat watched his brother's pathetic display in shock. It was actually so pathetic that it was making him nauseous. </p><p>"I had no idea you joined quidditch!" Rufioh pressed on, his face lighting up. Karkat watched how he thought for another second, his eyebrows furrowing together. "But I thought Gryffindor's practice was over? I mean, I'm pretty sure I signed up for this time slot..." He trailed off. </p><p>Finally, Kankri snapped out of his trance. "Oh! Um, I'm not on the team. I just came to see my brother, Karkat. To, um, show my support, I suppose." He admitted. </p><p>Karkat had never heard Kankri stutter like that before. It was almost fascinating to watch him struggle to find words, something that he literally <em>never</em> had an issue with. </p><p>"I see. Well, that makes sense. That would explain why you aren't wearing a uniform." Rufioh observed. "That's sweet of you, though. To come out and support your brother, I mean." </p><p>Karkat couldn't help himself, he made an exaggerated gagging noise in response to that. </p><p>Rufioh just laughed. "Gryffindor's practice is over though, right?" He asked. </p><p>Karkat nodded. "Yeah, I'm sticking around for awhile, though. I'm waiting for someone." He admitted, hating how his cheeks felt warm after saying it.</p><p>The Hufflepuff prefect just nodded, accepting that explanation. "Alright. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get our practice started." He told them, starting to walk back towards the field. "It was nice to see you again, Kankri." He told his brother with a blinding smile before turning to leave them alone once again. </p><p>The two watched him meet up with his team who had been waiting patiently in a straight line for him. He stood in front of them and started to talk, though he was just far away enough that Karkat couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. </p><p>Suddenly, Kankri sighed, almost like he had been holding his breath. "Are you really going to stay here and wait for someone?" He asked, obviously trying to turn the focus of the conversation back onto Karkat. </p><p>Karkat narrowed his eyes at him, debating whether or not he should give him shit about what the hell had just happened with Rufioh. After a brief second of consideration, though, he decided it wasn't worth the headache. There would be plenty of opportunities for that in the future. "Yeah. And before you lecture me about it: yes, we're going to be back before curfew." </p><p>Kankri blinked, slightly startled. Karkat really must have taken the words directly out of his mouth. "Right. Good." He cleared his throat. "I'll see you later tonight, then?" </p><p>The younger sighed dramatically with another eye roll. "I guess." He said, though his tone was significantly more light-hearted than it had been before. </p><p>The prefect smiled and nodded. "Alright. Bye, Karkat. And trust me, I'm going to stay up and make sure you're back before curfew!" He threatened in the same tone Karkat had, suggesting that he was joking. He turned around to exit the quidditch field and start his walk back to the castle, the late summer air ruffling his hair and clothes. </p><p>Karkat huffed. He couldn't help but wonder why it felt he lost five years off his lifespan every time he had an extended conversation with his brother. At least that was the last time he'd probably ever bother to meet him after practice. </p><p>By the time he started to settle down for the next hour or so, Rufioh had already started the Hufflepuff practice. His voice and explanations were clear and organized, the complete opposite of Jake's. Jake had the same amount of confidence but none of the competence to back it up. </p><p>As Karkat sat, he suddenly felt very awkward. He really wished he had his phone or something to distract him. The 'no technology' shit at Hogwarts really fucking sucked. He really had no other choice other than to watch the Hufflepuff team in front of him, drawing his knees up to his chest to sit in a more comfortable position. To his credit, he tried not to gawk the whole time, occasionally letting his eyes wander down to watch himself pick at the grass. Maybe he could bring some books out with him to read as he waited. </p><p>He remained like that for a few minutes before he heard someone on the Hufflepuff team interrupt Rufioh. "Umm, is that Gryffindor guy gonna be here the whole time...?" A short girl asked, her voice high and feminine. </p><p>It took Rufioh a second to realize what she was talking about. "Oh! You mean Karkat? He said he's waiting for someone so he shouldn't bother us." He said. </p><p>Even from all the way at the end of the line Karkat could see Dave smile smugly at him. He faked blowing a kiss in his direction. </p><p>Karkat scoffed in disgust at the action. He instantly held up both of his hands to flip him off. That just made Dave laugh quietly while the rest of the team tried to ignore that it had even happened. That asshole was pushing his fucking luck, he could have easily just walked away and called the whole thing off, Dave's quidditch match with his brother be damned. </p><p>But, he didn't. He stayed right where he was, his eyes following them up towards the sky as they finally took off. The sun was bright and warm, only being blocked occasionally by the white puffy clouds that lazily passed overhead. From on the ground, Karkat could barely see Dave. The quidditch players mostly appeared as small, dark silhouettes against the backdrop of the pale blue of the sky. He made a mental note that next time he should wait in one of the spectator booths so he could actually tell what was going on. He would have just flown up right then, but he was so comfortable, letting the sun's warmth seep into his clothes and skin. It really was a nice change of pace after being inside the castle all the time. </p><p>--</p><p>By the time Dave was done practicing, it was late evening and the sun was just starting to set beyond the horizon. It was good timing, too, since Karkat was starting to worry that they weren't going to have enough time to practice by themselves, especially since he promised Kankri they wouldn't break curfew. Not that he really cared whether or not Kankri got mad at him. He was more worried about the wrath they could face from other faculty members moreso than his brother. Karkat had no trouble mouthing off to Kankri, but not-so-much others who hold authority. </p><p>As the Hufflepuff players descended back onto the ground, they were all smiling, satisfied from a good practice. Their cheeks were red from windburn and their hair mussed up. Even from all the way on the ground Karkat could tell that they had been much more productive than the Gryffindor had been. Rufioh even took out the quaffle and let their keeper try guarding a couple times. Karkat was so damn jealous he almost cried. </p><p>Dave hopped off of his broom right as Karkat had gotten up from where he was sitting, dusting off the back of his robe from where it was slightly damp from the grass. He couldn't help but stare as Dave stopped in front of him, not used to the blond's expression caught in a perpetual smile. "I can't believe you actually waited all that time, I thought you'd go back to the castle or something." </p><p>"Why the fuck would I do that? Seems like a lot of unnecessary trips when I could just stay here." </p><p>"I dunno, aren't you a book worm or something? Thought you'd at least bring shit to study with." </p><p>Karkat made a face. "I am not a book worm. That's my brother's thing. Just because I want to get decent grades doesn't make me a book worm, idiot." </p><p>Dave hummed, mulling over that thought. "I beg to differ." </p><p>"Right, I forgot, I'm in the presence of a moron. How’d your history of magic test go today, huh? How'd you do on that?" He asked matter-of-factly, already knowing damn well what the answer would be. </p><p>Dave made a 'pfft' sound and waved a gloved hand dismissively, trying to appear casual. "Fuckin' killed that shit, dog. I totally wasn't trying to cheat off of Rose's test the entire time. Nope, not even once. Wouldn't be surprised if I somehow got over one hundred percent."</p><p>Karkat wasn't buying it. "You know, if you get shitty grades I'm pretty sure they're not going to let you be on the team." </p><p>The Strider's smile dropped instantaneously. His eyebrows pinched together in an expression of obvious concern. "Wait, really?" </p><p>Surprised by the sudden shift in tone, Karkat blinked. "Uh, yeah? I mean, that's what normal schools do. If you're failing all your classes they're not going to let you play any fucking sports, that's for sure." </p><p>"But that's for normal schools, Hogwarts could be different... also you played sports?" Dave asked, distracting himself with his own question. Jesus, sometimes Karkat couldn't keep up with Dave's subject changes. He got distracted so easily. </p><p>He barked out an incredulous laugh. "Do I fucking look like I played sports? I was on the debate team, but the same rules applied." </p><p>"The debate team...?!" Dave repeated, laughter bubbling up in his chest. He tried to hide his mouth with one hand, his shoulders shaking, unable to contain his laughter. "H-Holy fuck, that's so fucking funny. You are totally the type of guy who'd be on a debate team. I can't believe I didn't notice that sooner." </p><p>Karkat's face was hot with embarrassment, scowling at the Strider. "Shut the fuck up! I was fucking incredible on the debate team. At least it taught me how to argue intelligently or whatever the hell. Arguing is an essential life skill!" He defended. </p><p>That only made Dave laugh harder. "Are you sure about that? No offense dude but you seem like the kind of guy who'd start crying in an argument." </p><p>Karkat snarled, reaching out to grab the front of Dave's golden uniform in a vaguely threatening manner. "You better fucking watch it, Strider. I can call this whole thing off right here and now and let you figure out this quidditch shit for yourself." </p><p>Dave's gaze shifted down to where Karkat's hand was fisted into the material of his robe, his laughter dying down a bit. His voice had a lot of bite in it, though he wasn't exactly sure whether or not he meant any of it. He raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy in front of him. "Oh yeah? Pretty sure you wouldn't have sat in the grass for almost two hours if you also weren't looking forward to this as much as I am." </p><p>Karkat's dark eyes narrowed at Dave's face, still mostly covered up by those damn shades. He let go of his uniform after a second. "Whatever." He responded. Not a great comeback, he had to admit. "Don't fucking insult my debate skills, then. Like I said, at least I put effort towards something that'd be useful. You probably did stupid shit in high school, like DnD club or something." </p><p>"Man I wish, that would have been dope." He paused, his head tilting down slightly as he bit his lip, obviously thinking about something. "I wasn't really allowed to do shit like that, y'know?" He shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear casual. The other didn't know, actually. He wasn't allowed to do extracurricular activities? Why? Before he could ask, though, Dave quickly turned around and mounted his broom. "So are we gettin' this show on the road or what?" He asked, holding the handle steady as he flew up a few feet into the air.</p><p>Karkat snapped out of his train of thought. "Yeah, I'm coming." He declared, mounting his own broom to follow Dave up and away from the field grounds. The air was a lot more crisp and cool, forming goosebumps on his arms. He didn't even want to think about how fucking cold it would be in November and December. They'd have to put on at least twenty layers to keep warm, especially at the high altitude. </p><p>The lights that surrounded the quidditch field were slowly starting to turn on one after the other, giving them some extra light since they were quickly losing daylight. Based on how dark it was getting, Karkat figured they really only had about an hour or so to practice before they were in danger of breaking curfew. When night fell, the atmosphere at Hogwarts shifted. Something about the looming forests and the interior of the castle only being lit by flickering lanterns made Karkat uneasy, especially when walking through the endless corridors. It always felt like he was being watched, and not just by the paintings. He'd like to avoid that, if possible. </p><p>"So what's the game plan?" Dave spoke up, trying to relax on his broom. It was obvious he wasn't as comfortable as the experienced riders though, Karkat noticed, remembering how Jake barely held onto the handle of his broom half of the time as he talked. Not that he'd be able to do that, either. </p><p>"What, I'm supposed to have the plan? You're the one who wanted to do this." </p><p>"Ain't there somethin' you learned during practice? Some sick knowledge you can lay on me? You're also the one who wants to be the quidditch captain here, not me." Dave said, his southern accent making itself more known than usual. Karkat bit his lip so he wouldn't smile at that realization. </p><p>Karkat hated that he was right. "God, I wish I learned something productive today. With every passing minute I hate Jake English more and more." Karkat lamented, already feeling a migraine coming on just thinking about him again.</p><p>Dave laughed, a sound that Karkat was slowly starting to become familiar with. He must have been in a pretty good mood that day. "What'd he do this time?" </p><p>"What hasn't he done?" Karkat deadpanned. "I don't want to get into it right now. Let's just say the sooner I dethrone him as captain, the better." </p><p>"Now we're fuckin' talkin'." </p><p>"Still, I don't really have a plan since all I did today was fucking sit around. Your practice looked a lot more productive than mine." Karkat admitted, jealousy apparent in his voice. </p><p>By that point, Dave had started absently flying around him at a steady pace just so that he didn't have to sit still anymore. Karkat's head followed his movements, watching the Strider as he grew more and more accustomed to turning and balancing. "Sure, Rufioh showed us plenty of things." He paused, leaving Karkat in suspense. "I dunno, though, it feels weird giving up all of our sweet Hufflepuff strategies. How do I know you're not gonna use 'em against us?" </p><p>Karkat raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm the keeper, literally my only job is to keep the ball from going into the goal. I was going to do that regardless. Your 'secret strategies' mean nothing to me."</p><p>"Word." Dave agreed easily. "I think for now I just want to learn how to fly faster. Y'know, while keeping in control and all that. Rufioh said my flying skills were a priority before he'd even let me practice with the snitch, and I <em>reallly</em> want to start chasing that fucker." He emphasized. </p><p>Karkat nodded, thinking. "So, what, are we just going to race each other like idiots? In case you forgot, that didn't work out well for us the first time we did it." He tried not to wince at the memory of tumbling painfully to the ground. His tailbone still hurt from where he fell ass first into the dirt. </p><p>"Maybe it didn't go well for you, but I fuckin' killed it." The Strider bragged with a grin. Despite it being a bold statement, Karkat couldn't help but feel like he was putting on an act of confidence. He couldn't really explain why, it's just the vibe he got. In fact, he got that vibe from Dave a lot. It made him wonder who the hell he was trying to impress.</p><p>There was a second of silence where Karkat could see that he was thinking of what to say next. "Well, actually, it got us both recruited. And yeah, I may have managed to make a last minute decision to scale that building, but..." Dave's mouth pursed into a thin line. "I still think you're a better flyer than me. I may have quick reflexes but I'm not that great at, you know..." He let the sentence hang in the air. </p><p>"Thinking?" Karkat asked with a raised eyebrow. It was both a genuine question and a way to insult him. </p><p>Dave hummed, taking one hand off of the handle of his broom to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, thinking." </p><p>The other's genuine agreement made Karkat soften a bit. He wasn't really expecting that. It may have taken a minute to get it out of him, but Dave being able to identify one of his flaws to be worked on gave Karkat hope that maybe this whole arrangement wasn't going to be such a waste of time after all. He took a deep breath, the cool air feeling good in his lungs. "It probably wouldn't hurt for me to learn how to stop overthinking everything, either." </p><p>"An overthinker and someone who doesn't think at all. We're a match made in heaven." Dave joked.</p><p>Karkat hated how his face warmed with a blush even though he knew the blond was being sarcastic. "Shut the fuck up." He demanded. </p><p>The other laughed, unfazed by Karkat's harsh words. "Come on, man, we're burnin' daylight." He urged, obviously eager to start flying again.</p><p>Karkat almost made a smartass remark about how there literally wasn't any more daylight left to burn, since the sun had almost completely set in the time it took for them to talk. Though knowing that curfew was rapidly approaching overrode his urge to be ornery, if only temporarily. He smiled instead, leaning forward on his broom, bracing himself for a chase. "Let's do it." He said. </p><p>Without another word, Dave turned around, propelling his broom forward to take off at an impressive speed. Karkat wasn't far behind, honestly getting addicted to the swooping sensation in his stomach that came with flying. Karkat could already feel the extra time benefiting him and he assumed the same for Dave. </p><p>--</p><p>Even after night fell and they were jogging through the hallways of the castle to make it back to their common rooms, Karkat couldn't even find it in him to be annoyed. Damn, that was new.</p><p>They slowed down and stopped once they were by the kitchen, the Hufflepuff common room being closer than Gryffindor's. Dave checked the time, his chest rising and falling slightly as he panted from the exertion of running. "Well, we <em>almost</em> made it back on time." He told the other, careful to keep his voice relatively quiet so their voices wouldn’t carry too far.</p><p>Karkat barked out a laugh, apparently not getting the ‘quiet’ memo. "Maybe for you. I still have to navigate those fucking stairs before I'm considered safe. At least we haven't seen any professors walking around to chew us out."</p><p>"You sure your brother isn't going to be too mad?" The blond asked, seeming genuinely concerned. </p><p>The shorter shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. "He'll get over it."</p><p>Dave relaxed and smiled, using one of his gloved hands to try and fix his pale blond hair that was disheveled from running and flying. "I'll see you tomorrow?" </p><p>Karkat put the hand that wasn't holding his broom on his hip, pretending to mull it over for a second even if he knew exactly what the answer was. He couldn't help it, he enjoyed leaving the Hufflepuff in suspense. "... Yeah, alright. Practice at the same time." He said. </p><p>The Strider nodded eagerly, pushing his shades up higher on the bridge of his nose. In the golden candlelight Karkat briefly caught a glimpse of some freckles on his cheeks that were normally hidden underneath the glasses. "Cool." His gaze followed Karkat as he started to make his way further into the labyrinth of the castle. "I miss you already~" He called after him in a teasing voice. </p><p>The Gryffindor scoffed, glaring at him over his shoulder. "Shut you fucking mouth before I change my mind." He threatened, though it sounded empty, even to him. </p><p>He only heard a breathy laugh in response before Dave disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him to make the journey back to his common room alone. </p><p>Karkat bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling, turning his head back to stare straight in front of him as he walked through the eerie, stone hallways. On his way to the common room, he was starting to feel the beginnings of fatigue deep in his muscles and behind his eyes. He hadn't even thought about how he was going to balance his academics, normal practices, and the extra time with Dave, but that was a problem for future him. </p><p>No matter how tired he was, though, he couldn't wait to get up and do it all again.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there it is! I hope it was worth the semi-long wait~ I'm still getting in the groove of writing Kankri so I'm sorry if it's awkward for awhile lol</p><p>I have one more chapter pre-written after this one, but it's very long and may be split up into two. We haven't decided yet, lol. </p><p>As always the art for this chapter was drawn by Karcutie. Make sure you check out their <a href="https://www.instagram.com/karcutie/?hl=en">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karcutie/pseuds/Karcutie">AO3 account.</a> If you want to keep up with me, check out my <a href="https://davethot.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a> (which recently had a URL change). </p><p>Again thank you all so much for reading, don't forget to leave kudos and COMMENT! :D I love you all!</p><p>If you're interested in the other Homestuck fanfic we collaborated on, you can find it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636911/chapters/56730448">here!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Every Stick Has Two Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Finally getting around to posting chapter 5 of this AU. Sorry about the slow updates, I kind of slowed it down to once a month or so once I started student teaching for the semester. I've been really really busy and have had basically no time to write, which really sucks :( Hopefully I can get back into the groove again soon. At least this chapter is a pretty long one, yeah? We debated splitting it in two, but I like it the way it is. </p><p>I know I've been talking about it constantly and haven't done anything about it, but the When Youre Here Youre Family Dogg continuation is coming, I <i>promise</i>. Actually thinking about uploading the first chapter of that maybe next month and posting this au, just to have a change of pace. </p><p>Anyway, that's enough from me! As always a huge thank you to everyone who continues to read and support this story, you have no idea how much it means to me and Karcutie. We've had so much fun collaborating on these fics and we plan to keep going as long as we can. Please don't forget to leave kudos and COMMENT if you're enjoying the story! Comments motivate me to write more and faster!!</p><p>(Mandatory disclaimer: We are not very big fans of Harry Potter so a significant amount of details from the Harry Potter universe have been changed to fit the narrative we are trying to tell. We are using Hogwarts for the setting and aesthetics. Thanks!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave's grades finally began to improve, and without a second to spare. He consistently started to do better after the first test he bombed, since the threat of getting kicked off the quidditch team scared him into being more productive, no doubt thanks to Karkat's lecturing. Plus, the others were always happy to help him out. Jade turned out to be a lifesaver, slowly getting Dave into the routine of doing his homework and studying after getting back from practicing with Karkat. It made him wish she was around when he was in high school; maybe he wouldn't have struggled so much. </p><p>He wished he could say that him and Karkat were getting better at time management, but almost every day they'd end up racing back to the castle, trying to not get busted for being out past curfew. Luck wasn't always on their side, the worst being when the Ravenclaw prefect caught them red-handed. She didn't look particularly convinced when they explained their situation, crossing her arms and staring them down with her intense gaze. Thankfully she just let them off with a warning, letting them know that she wouldn't be so lenient in the future. </p><p>Dave had it pretty easy in Hufflepuff, usually only receiving a pointed look and a shake of the head from Rufioh when he stumbled in late. He was never late enough that it deserved a proper scolding, at least. He always wondered if Karkat faced any wrath from his older brother or if he also just let the bad habit slide without much incident. Whatever the case, it couldn't have been that big of a deal since Karkat never brought it up. By that point, Dave had spent enough time with Karkat to learn that if something was bothering him, he'd say something.</p><p>Speaking of Karkat, he was really going all in during their practices. Dave knew it was because he wanted to become captain someday, and damn, he always showed up with a solid plan and was hellbent on executing it. He still complained about Jake, like, every day, but at least he was channeling that anger into being productive. That combined with the training tips Dave picked up from his house practices were enough to help them improve significantly. Or, at least he thought they were improving. It definitely felt like it. </p><p>It was a Friday afternoon and Dave was running late, just managing to change out of his school uniform and into his robes before grabbing his broom. Light on his feet, he half-jogged out of the common room and swiftly turned the corner towards the castle entrance. He hadn't seen any of his teammates that normally linger until the last minute, and that only exacerbated his mild panic from being late. He would have been on time if it weren't for Rose. They had potions together at the end of the day and she inconveniently decided to try and lecture him about the importance of using fresh ingredients for the best effect or whatever the hell. He knew she was just trying to help but Dave barely absorbed any of it, nearly vibrating in his seat with the anticipation of getting out onto the field. He could always find her over the weekend to get those details he missed during her initial lecture... maybe. </p><p>It was an overcast day, the gray clouds dark and looming enough to convey the threat of rain. Dave really hoped it would hold off until later that night. They'd practiced in the rain a few times and it fucking sucked. Being suspended in the air while the cool water soaked his hair and clothes was less than ideal. Not to mention how it was virtually impossible to see as he flew through the air, the raindrops stinging his face and clouding his shades. He had no idea how other people were able to see the snitch in those conditions, cause he sure has hell hadn't figured that part out yet. Rufioh was weirdly stubborn when it came to the weather conditions, constantly reminding them that the weather was rarely ever an excuse to stop in the middle of a real match. Dave could see that merit in that, but weren't they worried about being struck by lightning or some shit? Wasn't there a possibility of that? Whatever, Dave didn't think about it too hard. </p><p>He slowed down to a normal walking speed by the time he reached one of the tunnels, using the slower pace to catch his breath before he walked out onto the field. He didn't have a watch on him, so he had no idea how late he actually was. Not by a lot, he hoped. It'd be really awkward to try and join them up in the air while they were in the middle of an exercise. </p><p>At the end of the tunnel, he could see the silhouette of a few people standing around and talking, one of them obviously being Rufioh. The dude was crazy tall and he could spot his fluffy mohawk from a mile away. At least that meant they hadn't started practice without him, helping him relax. He could see their captain listening intently to something the shorter guy was saying, that guy being Karkat's brother. His name was Kankri, if Dave remembered correctly. He'd never properly said anything to him yet, mostly because he couldn't get a fucking word in even if he tried. </p><p>Because, holy shit, the guy could <em>talk</em>. Dave thought it was impressive, no matter how much Karkat hated it. It had become routine to see Kankri and Rufioh talking with each other before Hufflepuff practices. Karkat always sat off to the side, looking annoyed as he pointedly stared ahead, trying to pretend the two didn't exist despite being less than five feet away from him. Dave couldn't blame him, really. He'd probably have the same mortified reaction if Dirk showed up to every one of his practices and relentlessly flirted with another team's captain. Whatever, Rufioh seemed into it, so it wasn't like it was one-sided or anything. </p><p>When he neared the end of the tunnel, Karkat was the first to notice him, lifting his head up from where it had been tilted back against the wall. He nodded to acknowledge him and Dave returned the gesture, his lips quirking up in a small smile. </p><p>Rufioh's gaze shifted over to him as well, smiling easily. "There you are." He called out. He accidentally cut off Kankri in the middle of a sentence and looked down at him regretfully. "Sorry, doll, I gotta get going now. I've got an important announcement to make to the team now that Dave's here. I'll see you around?" He asked, already starting to take a step back. </p><p>Kankri blinked, nodding quickly. "Oh, yes, of course! We can continue this conversation another time. I'll make sure to remember that we were in the middle of a discussion about the difficulties of balancing academics and the responsibilities of being a prefect and how that work load may also contribute to-"</p><p>"That means <em>leave</em> you fucking moron." Karkat piped up from nearby, glaring daggers at his brother. </p><p>Rufioh just laughed, waving off Karkat's abrasive remark. "Sure, Kankri. See ya." He said. He turned around to face his team who had been waiting patiently for their practice to begin. Dave had already lined up, eager to hear the announcement Rufioh mentioned.</p><p>Rufioh stood in his normal spot, casually moving his broom so that the handle would rest against his right shoulder as he talked. "As you all know, the first game of the fall season is next Friday." He started, watching his teammates as they all nodded. They were all holding their breath in anticipation to hear the rest. The captain loved to pause for dramatic effect, so he left them in suspense for a couple seconds longer. "Well, today I just got the news that Hufflepuff and Slytherin will be kicking it off." </p><p>The team erupted into chatter, most excited, some nervous. Dave's eyes widened behind his shades, experiencing a confusing mixture of feelings. His palms suddenly felt sweaty on the inside of his gloves and he tried to swallow around a lump in his throat. Slytherin? For their first game? Shit, he wasn't expecting that. He thought he could at least get his feet wet with Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The Slytherin team had really found their groove in the last few years, mostly due to having a fantastic captain and the insane seeker that was Dirk Strider.</p><p>"But don't think for a second that we don't stand a chance." Rufioh reminded them, almost as if he could pick up on the uncertainty hanging in the humid air. "We've been practicing our asses off. We've come a long way since the beginning of the year, and we have all next week to perfect our strategies. Just remember our training and it'll all come together, yeah?" He reminded them confidently to try and put them at ease. It worked relatively well, those who were put on edge by the news relaxing and nodding. "Alright! With that being said, let's start the day with some flying exercises and then we're going to work more with the quaffle."</p><p>With their instructions, the team began to disperse, mounting their brooms one after the other and ascending easily into the gloomy sky. </p><p>Dave turned around with every intention to follow them, though Rufioh's voice called out to him before he could kick off. "Hey Dave, wait up a second."</p><p>The blond stopped, dismounting the broom and turning back around to face the captain. The man in question had walked over to close the distance between them so they could talk one-on-one. Dave raised one of his thick eyebrows at the upperclassman. "What's up?" He asked. </p><p>"I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate the time and effort you've put into improving your flying. The extra practice has really started to pay off."</p><p>Dave took a second to process the compliment, a smile forming on his face. "Yeah?" He said, unable to stop himself from glancing at Karkat off in the distance. He must have been watching them because their eyes meet for a brief second. It startled the shorter who instantly broke the eye contact, shifting his gaze down to the ground.</p><p>"Definitely, I respect the dedication. In fact..." The prefect brought a hand up to his chin, looking Dave over as he thought. "I know this may be sudden, but I think you have what it takes to be our sole seeker." </p><p>Dave's eyes widened, his heart hammering with excitement. </p><p>"Our seeker now is someone who usually flip flops between a few positions, but I know that they’d prefer to be a permanent chaser. When you were recruited, the instructor specifically informed me that you had great seeker potential, and you've definitely proven that." </p><p>The other felt a nice, warm feeling of pride in his chest. "Thanks, man. Chasin' that little bastard is easier said than done. You really think I'm ready to give it a shot?" </p><p>Rufioh nodded. "Sure. That is... if you feel like you're ready. You probably already know this but Dirk is pretty... intense." He settled on, taking a second to find the right word.</p><p>Dave's smile fell the slightest bit at the mention of his brother. He did know that, since everyone felt the need to tell him all the fucking time. He didn’t care, though; the familiar sense of competitiveness started to bubble up inside of him, even stronger than it had been before. He already told Karkat that his ultimate goal was to go up against Dirk and (ideally) win. That determination stayed with him for weeks, and it wasn't showing any signs of dissipating any time soon. "Yeah, I know, I did grow up with the guy."</p><p>Not really expecting that answer, the captain laughed quietly. "Alright, well, go out there and give it your best shot. Don't get a big head just because I'm putting you in the hot seat, especially as a first year. You've still got a lot of improving to do." </p><p>The blond nodded eagerly, ready to get in the air. "You got it, chief." He said. He spared another glance at Karkat, knowing that he was just far enough away that he probably hadn't heard what they were talking about. He wished he could run over and announce the good news, but Rufioh was already mounting his broom and flying up to join the others up in the air. He bit his lip and followed suit, having to contain his excitement for the time being. </p><p>--</p><p>"Seriously? You're on the starting line-up for the first game?" </p><p>Karkat and Dave had just gotten into the air, braving the light rain that had started to come down a few minutes earlier. The drops were tiny enough that they didn’t soak into their clothes too badly. It could barely even be considered a drizzle, and they hoped it stayed that way. </p><p>Dave couldn't help it, he was grinning ear to ear. "Yeah! Pretty dope, right? Looks like all this shit is payin' off." </p><p>Karkat let out an abrupt laugh. "All thanks to my fucking incredible coaching skills, no doubt." </p><p>"Hmmm..." Dave hummed, pretending to mull over the comment for a second. "I <em>guess</em> that had somethin' to do with it. Maybe. But mostly because I'm a Strider and our talent just can’t be fuckin’ contained, baby." </p><p>The shorter rolled his eyes. “What, the talent to be fucking annoying?" He watched as Dave's shoulder shook with quiet laughter at his comment. He frowned and bit his bottom lip. "Do you really think you're ready?" He asked suddenly. </p><p>"Fuck yeah, I got this." He insisted with a casual wave of his hand. </p><p>"You're really convinced that you have a chance against Dirk? Dirk Strider? The most outstanding quidditch player three years in a row?" </p><p>Dave's expression slowly fell, his eyebrows furrowing together at Karkat's tone. "Yeah...? I mean, we've been practicin' our ass off for weeks. Plus we have a few more days of practice until the game, so that gives me even more time to get ready." The Gryffindor couldn't help but notice that the explanation seemed to trying to convince himself more than Karkat. "Why? Do <em>you</em> think I'm not ready?" </p><p>Karkat shook his head, realizing that he probably had to backtrack to properly get across what he was trying to say. "I mean, we have been practicing so fucking much that I spend more time in the goddamn air than on the ground." Karkat agreed. "Maybe I still don’t quite get this hellbent competitive attitude? All this just feels really sudden." </p><p>"Me and Dirk have always been competitive, it’s nothin’ new.” He explained, like it was the most normal thing in the world. “And it may feel sudden, but I guess that's just how the scheduling worked out?" Dave theorized, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno, I'm not gonna question it though. If Rufioh thinks I have a chance then I'm inclined to believe him."</p><p>Dave’s nonchalant attitude helped Karkat relax a little. It wasn't like he was playing the next day or anything, so there was still time. He couldn’t help that the news startled him... maybe he was worried? No, that'd be stupid. He was <em>not</em> worried about Dave Strider. Nope. "I guess that makes sense. Rufioh is definitely a more competent captain than Jake. Seriously, there’s no fucking contest.” He exclaimed, like Dave needed <em>another</em> reminder.  “Still, it’s pretty annoying that him and my brother just stand around and make bedroom eyes at each other… Oh my god why'd I think of that, I think I'm going to throw up." Karkat lamented, dramatically leaning forward on his broom and pretending to retch.</p><p>The Strider snickered. "Yeah, I don't know what the hell is up with them." He agreed. “Anyway, has Jake assigned you the permanent keeper position yet?" </p><p>Karkat scoffed. "No, and I'm worried he's never going to. I know we aren't kicking off the season but he hasn't assigned <em>anyone</em> with a permanent position yet. Fuck it, next week I’m marching right up to him and DEMANDING to be the keeper. I’ve been working so hard at it; I'm the fucking king of those goals. Today I managed to block almost every single ball that came my way. It's about time that asshole realized my true calling and stopped making me fly around with the damn chasers. I fucking hate those guys." </p><p>"C'mon, Karkat, where's your team spirit? There's no I in TEAM." </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, don't spew shitty motivational quotes at me. That's the garbage you see on those dumbass posters they hang up in office buildings with sayings like 'success is a journey, not a destination'." He ranted, pitching his voice up a bit when rattling off his quote. "And by the way, there may be no I in TEAM but there is an I in WIN." </p><p>Dave started to laugh, loud and melodic. He doubled over on his broom, trying to keep his balance as his body shook. "O-Oh my fucking god, Karkat," He started to say between laughs. "That's some great fuckin' captain-ing right there. Just fuckin' genius. God I wish you were my team captain, because <em>obviously</em> you know what you’re doing." </p><p>Karkat felt his face heat up once Dave started laughing at him and he sneered. "Ha ha fucking ha," He commented sarcastically. He brought up a gloved hand, trying to brush some of his damp hair out of his eyes. The rain had picked up a bit as they talked. "Can we fucking fly now? I'd really like to avoid getting soaked and having to wash my uniform for the eighth time in two weeks." </p><p>The Strider's laughter had died down, nodding at Karkat's request. "Yeah, sure, let's do it."</p><p>"Thank fucking god." </p><p>Dave listened distantly as Karkat began explaining their plan for the day, watching the shorter animatedly talk with his hands. He hoped that his good mood would stay with him over the next couple days.</p><p>Though he had to wonder... Did Dirk already know about their game? Shit, did he even know that Dave was a seeker? Even if he did, there was no way he'd know that Dave had been assigned the seeker position for their first game. He had a feeling that Dirk didn't really interact with anyone in Hufflepuff, let alone anyone on the Hufflepuff quidditch team. They hadn't even talked to each other since Dave's first night in the castle. The dude was like a fucking phantom. He'd never seen him wandering the hallways, walking in or out of a class, and definitely not at quidditch practice. Yeah, Slytherin were the second to practice after Ravenclaw, but he thought he'd at least catch a glimpse of him once in a while. </p><p>Even though he felt bad for tuning out Karkat's game plan, he tried to think of a way to see his brother before the game. It wasn’t all about quidditch, either; it’d just be nice to touch base with him. Maybe he could track him down over the weekend. </p><p>--</p><p>Saturday rolled around and Dave took the whole morning to relax. The week finally caught up to him and he slept through the typical chatter and commotion caused by his house-mates. He completely missed breakfast (not that he was really a breakfast person to begin with) and didn't stir until well past eleven. </p><p>As he got dressed into his casual clothes, he considered what he should do for the day. He was a little embarrassed to admit that when there wasn't any quidditch practice to look forward to, he had no idea what to do with his time. Usually he tried to find any excuse to get out of doing school work, but unfortunately, he didn’t have one. Jade left while he was asleep and he never really saw John or Karkat on the weekends (mostly because he couldn't get into the Gryffindor common room) so it was probably the best time to do homework. </p><p>He didn't really have any sort of system to keep track of his assignments, so he wracked his brain to remember what was going on the next week as he gathered up some supplies. He shuffled around his pile of old school books and grabbed what he needed, tucking them underneath one arm. Of course he always had his wand on him, stowed away in the back pocket of his jeans since he ditched his normal robe. Much to his relief, using his wand was getting a lot easier. At least he wasn't setting shit on fire anymore. Sure, he still wasn't on John's level or anything, but hey, improvement was improvement, right? </p><p>Out of all the work he had to do, he was dreading potions the most. There were so many small details to remember that it was so easy to lose track of what he was doing. The first potion they made in class (a cure for boils) was enough to make his head spin. Thank god Rose was there to remind him to take the cauldron off the fire before he added the porcupine quills, because that would have ended in literal disaster.</p><p>Since he got a late start on his day, the castle was bustling with activity as students wandered the halls to their own destinations. Dave used his shades to his advantage, letting his gaze linger on students as they passed by him. It was just nice seeing everyone in a more relaxed setting, dressed in normal clothes while they talked and joked with friends. It was familiar and comfortable compared to the stuffy atmosphere that permeated the air during the week.</p><p>Thankfully he was getting used to navigating the castle, his body easily carrying him towards the basement staircase. As he passed by the grand hall, he shivered when the air rapidly dropped in temperature, the way it did when there was a ghost nearby. He nearly shit himself the first time he saw one but, like everything else in Hogwarts, he was slowly becoming accustomed to them. A few of them were actually pretty cool once he got to talk to them. </p><p>As he approached the large staircase leading into the basement, a girl emerged up from the bottom, taking the steps two at a time. It took him a second to recognize her in her casual clothes, and his shoulders tensed up when he did. He'd never seen her in the T-shirt, jacket, and jeans combo before, though her wild hair and cerulean lipstick was ultimately what gave away her identity.</p><p>He felt his heart start to beat faster in his chest, turning his gaze down to the stone floor as he walked. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was pointedly avoiding another confrontation. They hadn’t talked since she cornered him in the courtyard, but he could feel her watching him from time to time, especially during their flying lessons. She didn't even try being subtle when it came to her sharp glares and off-handed sneers.</p><p>"Heeeeeeeey Strider~" </p><p>The corners of Dave's mouth pulled into a frown, reluctantly lifting his head up to meet Vriska's dark blue eyes and slowing down to a stop. Since they were directly facing each other, he quickly went back to having the most neutral expression he could manage. He took one hand out of his pocket to push his shades up further on the bridge of his nose. "'Sup?" He answered, his voice as smooth and even as he could make it. </p><p>She put her hands on her thin hips, giving him a very obvious once-over. What she was looking for, he had no idea, but she looked just as unimpressed as the first time they met. "Heard you made the starting line-up for the first quidditch game." </p><p>Dave raised an eyebrow at that. Damn, news had gotten around already? He thought that only his team, Rufioh, and Karkat knew. Maybe someone from the Hufflepuff team spilled to someone in Gryffindor, who were notorious for gossip. There was no way he could forget that, especially since Karkat complained about it all the time. "Yeah..." He remembered to answer, not sure what else to say. </p><p>"Well shit, looks like I get to see you make a fool of yourself a lot sooner than I thought." She teased with a smirk, crossing her arms. </p><p>Dave's subconsciously clenched his jaw, a retort just on the tip of his tongue. He held himself back, not wanting to fan the flames. Really, he just wanted to get back to what he was doing before she decided to stop and bother him. "Oh yeah?" He said, appearing uninterested.</p><p>"Oh yeah, definitely. I can't fucking <em>wait</em> for Dirk to hear about this. I wonder how he'll react to the news that he's going to be facing his younger brother in the first game of the season. He better not take it easy on you and cost us a win. I'd rather just see him eviscerate you."</p><p>He was so tempted to just walk away and not even entertain her anymore, especially since she was just trying to get a rise out of him. And he almost did, until he thought harder about what she said.. "Uh... wouldn't Dirk already know? I mean, I'm pretty fuckin' sure we were all given the same run-down at our separate practices." He asked. He had to know that they were going to play against each other, at least. Maybe she meant he didn't know that Dave was going to be the seeker?</p><p>Vriska barked out a short laugh, surprising Dave. "Bold of you to assume that asshole even goes to practice. Haven't seen the guy show up even once. I have no idea why our captain lets that fucking mudblood get away with shit like that. Dude thinks he's a fucking god or something, I swear. Thinks he’s ‘too good’ for practice." She made sure to do air quotes. </p><p>Dave's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, letting the information sink in. It was so tempting to ask for clarification, but that didn't go so well the last time. He didn't want her to think that he knew even less about Dirk than she already thought. "Right..." He muttered.</p><p>"Anyway," She pressed on. "Just wanted to wish you luck, even though I'm preeeeeeeetty sure Rufioh's going to regret his decision. But whatever, that's on him, especially when you'll ultimately fuck up and cost Hufflepuff the quidditch cup." She said with a shrug of her shoulders, her tone purposely rude and dismissive. </p><p>"Uh huh. Thanks." </p><p>"Anytime, Strider." She responded with a shit-eating grin. Thankfully she decided to spare him from having to engage in any more awkward conversation, putting her hands in the pockets of her acid-wash jacket and stalking off in the opposite direction.</p><p>Dave let out a long sigh through his nose, shaking his head and resuming his own trek down the stone stairs into the basement's depths. It may have been an unprovoked conversation, but at least he learned something. The way he had to pick up the pieces of his brother's reputation from outsiders was starting to get really annoying. Vriska had literally been there as long as he had and knew more about Dirk than Dave did. Then there was the added layer that Vriska clearly had some vendetta against them because they were 'mudbloods', whatever those were. He'd only ever heard other students say it a couple times, usually in hushed voices when they thought no one else could hear them. The scarcity of the term made him reconsider whether or not he actually <em>wanted</em> to know. Maybe when he saw Dirk again he could ask him. </p><p>The Strider was not a fan of the Hogwarts basement. Unlike the cozy Hufflepuff common room, always filled with warmth and light, the basement was the opposite. At about the half-way point on the staircase, it became difficult to know whether or not it was early morning or the dead of night. That being said, Dave still much preferred going to class and getting his work down there when the sun was still up. Even if the sun didn't physically make itself known through the uncountable layers of stone and brick, the whole vibe of the place shifted at night. He briefly wondered whether or not the Slytherin common room was as cold and dank as the rest of the basement.</p><p>He finally found the entrance to the potions room, the large, wooden door worn with age. It felt really weird going in there when it wasn't for class. They were allowed in there, right? It was hard to keep track where they could go and when. Their professor was always urging them to use the room to practice and get their homework done, so he assumed it was fine. Whatever, he already made the walk and had to brave a conversation with Vriska to get there, he was not turning back. </p><p>He pulled the door open, cringing slightly as the creak of the hinges echoed horrendously through the empty hallways. He slipped through the open space, letting it close behind him with a quiet thunk. The room was lit with a myriad of lanterns and candles, most of them being on the walls and tables while the rest hung in small candelabras. It gave the room a permanent golden glow and cast long shadows on the walls and the large shelves that lined them. The common ingredients they used in class were organized neatly on said shelves, stowed away in aged glass jars, all of the labels facing outwards. Some ingredients were in the locked cabinets, only accessible by the professor upon specific request of a student. Apparently there was some charm put on the lock so that a normal unlocking spell wouldn't work. He wondered what kind of rare and dangerous ingredients required so much protection. </p><p>Set up in the center of the room was a large, rectangular table, its surface covered with various potions equipment. Jars, beakers, some books, and of course a wide variety of cauldrons, all different shapes and sizes. At the far end of the table, Dave saw that one of the smaller cauldrons had a cloud of steam rising from the top, the color of it a pinkish-purple. Not a second later, someone emerged from behind a cobblestone doorway leading into another side room (no doubt filled with more ingredients) holding a jar with an incredibly faded label.</p><p>It was the one and only Rose Lalonde, an incredibly familiar face. She was wearing a light colored sweater and a black skirt that cut off just above her knees. A black headband sat neatly in her short blonde hair, her pale skin appearing more golden in the candlelight. Her violet eyes flicked up, suddenly aware of Dave's presence still lingering by the door. Her black lips pulled up in her typical teasing smile. "Well if it isn't Hogwarts' 'dopest wizard'," She greeted, referencing what he had said a few weeks ago. It had become an inside joke between them. "I certainly was not expecting to see you here. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, her words pronounced and tone lilting. </p><p>Dave smiled, putting the hand that wasn't holding in his books in the pocket of his jeans. "'Sup Lalonde. Just thought I'd come get some homework done. You know me, my head is just buried in the fuckin' books, man."</p><p>"Right, of course." She agreed easily, crossing the room to get back to her cauldron that was still simmering. Dave followed after her, standing a couple feet away for safety. He was significantly taller than she was, so it was easy for him to look over her shoulder and into the pot. She reached her hand into the jar and sprinkled some of the ingredient into the tiny pot, the mixture bubbling while the color shifted to a deeper purple rather than the pink it had been before. He saw Rose glance up at him as she stirred the mixture. "I'd steer clear if I were you. I wouldn't want you inhaling the fumes and passing out." </p><p>The Strider blinked at the instruction, taking another step to the side so that he was further away from the steam that was drifting lazily into the air. "Oh shit for real? The hell are you cookin' up? Don't remember sir professor mentioning anythin’ about concocting a death potion for next week."</p><p>Rose giggled softly, bringing up a manicured hand to cover her mouth as she smiled. "He didn't, Dave. It's just Drowsiness Draught. Inhaling the fumes just makes you sleepy, is all. That is, if you do it right." She made sure to add, pulling out her wand. It was longer than Dave's, almost coming to a complete point. It reminded him of her knitting needles she always had laying around in her room at home. In the low light he could faintly make out the faint, wavy engravings that weren't obscured by her hand and fingers. With her thin brows pulled together in concentration, she waved her wand over the tiny pot. The liquid inside briefly pulsed with a neon glow before dulling again. Rose's features relaxed, seemingly satisfied with her work. She pocketed her wand before giving Dave her attention again. "Really, though, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be with Karkat." </p><p>Dave set his books down on the table where there was space, raising an eyebrow. "Karkat? Why?" </p><p>"Well, you spend all of your free time together to begin with, why would the weekend be any different?" She turned down the small flame under the cauldron as she talked. </p><p>"That's just because we do extra quidditch practice. C'mon Rose I've told you all this, keep up." He joked. The worst part was that he was really only there doing work because him and Karkat couldn't hang out. Stupid Gryffindor common room password. He couldn't wait to convince John to let him in someday so that he could sneak up on Karkat. God just imagining it made him have to bite back a laugh. "Hey by the way, did you hear that the first quidditch game is going to be between Slytherin and Hufflepuff? I even get to be the seeker." </p><p>Rose nodded. "Yes, I already heard from Kanaya. Congratulations, Dave." </p><p>"Shit, really? How the hell do so many people know already?" </p><p>"I just assumed that Karkat told her." </p><p>Dave's mouth set in a thin line. "Damn, for someone who always complains about the way Gryffindor gossips, he sure does contribute to it." </p><p>Rose's sharp eyes narrowed slightly, her smile still somewhat mischievous. "From what I gathered, Karkat seems to talk exclusively about you. And vice versa." </p><p>The Strider was absently turning the pages of his potions book as they talked, trying to find a specific potion. His friend's comment made him pause. "What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>"It means that the two of you can only seem to talk about each other as of late. Not a bad thing, just an observation." </p><p>"Man, that's totally untrue," Dave defended. "I talk about other stuff. I've been labeled a bullshit spewer by multiple people and at this point I've just embraced that. There's no way I only talk about Karkat." </p><p>The following silence oozed with disbelief. It took the other a few seconds to form a proper response to that. "While I am completely aware of your ability to talk endlessly about topics that are less than relevant, I'm just pointing out the specifics of those said ramblings as of late. Those specifics being Karkat Vantas." </p><p>"Whether or not Karkles talks about me when I'm not around is completely out of my control." Dave said, attempting to deflect the conversation away from him. "And I mean, who could blame him? I'm a pretty fuckin' interesting guy, Rose. Our practices turning into typical bro-on-bro sessions were bound to happen sooner or later. Just tryna help the little guy out." </p><p>"Oh? What happened to just messing with him? I remember you telling me that you weren't planning on becoming friends." </p><p>"Yeah, well, things change. There's nothin' deep goin' on here so don't even think about it." He warned wearily.</p><p>Rose put up her hands in a defense, signaling that she was backing off. "I'm not implying anything. In fact, I think he's helped you significantly when it comes to adjusting to this new setting. Your friendship is mutually beneficial, actually." </p><p>Dave could safely say that he really had no idea what she was talking about. Helping him adjust? Beneficial? Why? He knew better than to ask for clarification even if he really wanted it. He loved Rose to death, he really did, but sometimes he just wasn't in the mood to hear her theories that directly involved him and his life. "Word. Mutually beneficial, got it." He muttered in a noncommittal manner. </p><p>Thankfully, Rose took that as a hint to drop that particular line of thought. "I am glad to hear that your practice with Karkat has brought forth good results. Have you gotten a chance to talk to Dirk again? I'm sure he's looking forward to starting the season just as much as you are." </p><p>The blond had finally found the page of his book he was looking for, his eyes scanning the dozens of shelves to start grabbing the ingredients he needed. Rose seemed to be taking a break from her potion to let it simmer, watching him. "No, I haven't seen him. I did run into another girl on the Slytherin team, though." He said, remembering his encounter. "Do you know anything about her? Her name's Vriska."</p><p>Rose hummed, clearly thinking. "I can't say I do. I've heard the name before but I can't remember the exact context. What did she say?" </p><p>Dave stopped in front of a shelf, biting his lip. "Uh..." He pretended to be looking for something as he talked to avoid eye contact. "Somethin' about Dirk not showing up to their quidditch practices? I don't know, I usually can't decipher half of the shit she tells me." He admitted. Conveniently enough he did find his ingredient, reaching out to grab it. A small cloud of dust followed the jar as it slid off the shelf.</p><p>As the Strider continued to mill about the space, Rose stirred her mixture one last time, finally turning off the fire underneath. "I suppose that doesn't surprise me. From the small tidbits Roxy has told me about Dirk, practice doesn't sound like a top priority." </p><p>Dave didn't respond, bringing the things he had gathered back to the table. There was silence between them for a moment as they focused on their own tasks. "Hey, Rose... what's a mudblood?" </p><p>The girl stopped what she was doing, clearly caught off guard by the question. She looked over at him with a startled expression, suddenly making him nervous. "Where did you hear that?" </p><p>He paused, wanting to choose his next words carefully. He had a feeling that if he told Rose the truth it would be blown way out of proportion. "I don't remember exactly, I've just heard it around..." He offered vaguely. </p><p>Her eyes tried to search for his behind his shades, but the room was too dark, and she was really only staring back at her reflection. She broke the intense gaze, softly clearing her throat. "I hope you're not hearing it often." He waited in anticipation for her to continue. "It's a derogatory term against those who are muggle-born." </p><p>She stopped like he was supposed to know what that meant. He didn't. "I don't know what that means." He told her honestly. </p><p>Rose frowned. "Being muggle-born means you have no wizarding relatives. As I said, mudblood is the derogatory term. It's... very unseemly; essentially a slur." </p><p>"O-Oh..." Dave said, not expecting that explanation at all. He had a feeling it'd be bad, but not that bad. There was another beat of thick silence. "So... Where does that leave me, then? And Dirk?" </p><p>"Technically the two of you are muggle-born, since you have non-magic parents. Your situation isn't impossible, but it is uncommon, especially considering that your oldest brother isn't a wizard." </p><p>"So a mudblood only applies to someone who's parents aren't magic?"</p><p>"It can apply to anyone who doesn't come from a pure-blood family." </p><p>"Damn... I really don't know shit about anything." </p><p>Rose softened at the remark, shaking her head. "You wouldn't have any way of knowing... no one has said anything to you specifically, right?" </p><p>Dave quickly shook his head, though maybe a bit too quickly. He hoped it didn't come off as suspicious. "Nope, everything's fuckin' peachy." </p><p>His friend opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the door opening. They both looked to see their new visitors, stepping inside and talking animatedly to one another. All four of them halted their conversations, staring at one another. Hilariously, their visitors were none other than John and Jade. Who would have thought that the whole gang would congregate in the potions room all at the same time? It wasn't that unlikely, given that they were all first years and most likely had the assignments due, but still. </p><p>John's eyes blinked owlishly behind his rectangular glasses, a big smile easily taking over his face. "Hey!" He waved excitedly. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt that Dave had gotten for him years ago. In one of their sparse video chats, the two of them watched Ghost Busters together, and John absolutely adored it. The Strider couldn't pass up the opportunity to get him a dumb shirt with a knock-off slime on it. He wasn't even sure if John could tell the difference. He definitely wore it around like he didn't. </p><p>Dave instantly lost interest in the conversation him and Rose were just having, unable to keep his own smile away when seeing his best friend. He walked around the table so that he could properly greet them. "Yo." He said, holding out his hand so that John could bump their fists together. Of course he was glad to see Jade, but they basically lived together, and seeing John when they weren't in class was a rare treat.</p><p>“Congratulations on the quidditch stuff, by the way!” John told him genuinely. </p><p>“I assume Kitkat told you?”</p><p>“Duh. Literally all he talks about is you and quidditch.” </p><p>Without even looking in her direction Dave could feel Rose’s smug aura of I-told-you-so all the way across the room. He ignored it. “Figures. But thanks, Egbert. You better be there to cheer me on.” </p><p>“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t miss it! And, I mean, no offense to Dirk but I’ll <em>definitely</em> be supporting Hufflepuff. He may be your bro, but you’re my best buddy, and that’s more important’.” </p><p>Dave laughed quietly at the comment. “Damn, you flatter me.”</p><p>The Gryffindor nodded, not denying that one bit. "Are you guys here to make the exstimulo potion for class too?" He asked, shifting the topic of conversation. </p><p>"I am. Not sure what Ms. Lalonde has goin' on over there, though." </p><p>"I already finished the exstimulo potion." Rose informed them, holding up a small vial of sky blue liquid that had been sitting off to the side next to her work station. "I just thought I could use the extra time to get a head start on some future assignments as well."</p><p>Jade giggled, walking further into the room with her brother so that they could set their stuff down across from Dave and Rose. "Sounds like something you would do." She agreed, brushing her long, thick hair back out of her face to tie it into a low ponytail with practiced ease. "I'm surprised Kanaya isn't here with you! What's she doing?" </p><p>"She needed to get some reading done so she went to the library. We've already planned to meet back up later this evening." </p><p>"Too bad her and Karkat couldn't come too. The whole group could have been here!" John said. </p><p>"I know, right? Though I'm not sure how much work we would actually get done if we were all in the same room..." His sister contributed, pointing out their bad habit of getting off topic, especially when they were trying to do something productive. That was a big reason why they didn't do homework together that often. </p><p>"Where is Karkat, anyway?" Dave asked, figuring it wouldn't be that out of place to ask since John was the first to mention him. He leaned down to rest his elbows and forearms comfortably on the old table as they talked.</p><p>John and Jade had gotten to work turning to the ingredients list in their books and finding their respective cauldrons. Dave had already grabbed all the stuff they needed while him and Rose talked, so at least they didn't need to bother with that. "Still in the common room, I think. He was in bed reading a book so I didn't want to bug him. Figured I'd let him enjoy a quiet weekend since he's always complaining about how annoying everyone is all the time." John said, obviously resisting the urge to roll his eyes while lighting the bunsen-burner thing underneath the pot. </p><p>"Is Gryffindor really as bad as he says it is?" Dave asked, desperate to get another perspective on the house. Karkat was hardly reliable. </p><p>All three of them had their attention on John as he very pointedly shook his head. "No way, Gryffindor is awesome! I mean, we are only first years, so it's kind of hard to say, but I think Karkat's being a little dramatic." That was probably the understatement of the century, Dave thought. "Though I guess there is some tension, especially with whatever's going on with Jake and Dirk..."</p><p>Dave's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Jake and Dirk?" </p><p>"Oh my god I can't even imagine." Jade cut in, seemingly unaware of Dave's obliviousness. "I wish he would just tell us what's going on. I could tell something was off when he came home for the summer and barely mentioned him, and it seems like it's just gotten worse since we've started the school year." </p><p>"Ugh, at least you aren't in the same house as him. He keeps getting these letters from Dirk and they just put him in the <em>worst</em> mood. He won’t even tell me what they say, so I have no idea what the situation is! He's so vague about the whole thing and won't listen to me when I say that he just needs to talk to the guy." </p><p>"I've told him that before, too. He doesn't listen to me either." </p><p>Dave's eyes shifted back and forth from John and Jade as they talked, his mind reeling. "Um, hello?" He called out, rather abruptly. The siblings stopped mid-conversation, turning their attention to the Strider. "What the fuck are you two talking about? What is going on between Jake and Dirk? Why is Dirk sending him letters?" </p><p>His three friends stared at him, their eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. Next to him, Rose sighed almost silently through her nose, crossing her arms and leaning back against the shelf behind them. Jade's green eyes met her brothers, the two conveying an entire conversation between them with just a look. John was the first to speak. "Uh, Jake and Dirk are dating...?" He muttered carefully, not even sure if that's what Dave was asking. </p><p>Dave sputtered, jaw dropping in shock. "What? Dating?" </p><p>"We thought you knew?" Rose asked delicately.</p><p>He frowned, a familiar sense of frustration starting to course through him. "No, I didn't. Since when did they start dating?"</p><p>Jade sheepishly rubbed an arm with her other hand, the fabric making a soft sound from the sound. "Um, awhile? Almost two years, at least..." </p><p>More silence. Dave felt like he was going to pass out. "I... what the fuck? I didn't even know they were gay?" He admitted, his face hot with frustration and embarrassment. </p><p>"I’m pretty sure that Dirk is, but I have no idea about Jake, to be honest." John responded. </p><p>“How do you all know about this?" </p><p>"Well, Jake is our brother, so..." Jade said, not necessarily in a rude way, but in a tone that suggested the information was not new to them.</p><p>"Right, yeah. How did <em>you</em> know?" He redirected the question to Rose, still leaning against the bookshelf.</p><p>Her expression was relatively neutral, still appearing calm and collected. "Roxy is close to Dirk. I'm close to Roxy. It didn't take long until the information was relayed to me."</p><p>The Strider's mouth pursed into a thin line, trying to take subtle deep breaths through his nose. "And no one told me...?" He asked, his voice quiet. </p><p>By that point his friends were all sharing regretful glances with one another. "We really thought you knew, Dave. We're sorry..." Jade said, biting her lip. </p><p>Hearing his friend's meek voice was enough to snap him out of his brief bout of anger. His face relaxed and he unclenched his jaw. He shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts. "It's fine. We're cool." He mumbled.</p><p>That lifted some of the oppressive atmosphere from the air. John brought up one of his hands to rub at the back of his head, obviously still recovering from the awkward situation. "Well... they may not even be together that much longer, if recent events are anything to go by." Jade glared at him, abruptly moving her arm back so that she could elbow him softly in the ribs. He made an exaggerated 'oof' sound, rubbing at the spot while glaring right back. </p><p>The exchange softened Dave enough so that he could smile and let out a quiet laugh. "Who knows? I definitely don't. There's still so much Dirk lore to uncover and I'm chippin' away at it one tidbit of information at a time." He joked to lighten the mood even more.</p><p>It worked, for the most part. John and Jade were significantly more at ease, though Dave easily missed the observant eyes of Rose off to his side. While she wasn't going to say it, she wasn't sure whether or not she necessarily liked that statement. That discussion was for another time, if they ever got around to it. </p><p>"Anyway, are we gonna get this shit brewin' or what?" The Strider said, redirecting their attention back to what they had all accidentally congregated there to do in the first place. </p><p>John and Jade eagerly took Dave up on his offer, resuming their individual tasks of brewing their potions. Jade started talking about another one of her classes, sparking a whole different conversation. Dave didn't mind at all, letting himself get lost in it and forget about Dirk for just a while longer. With how things had been going up to that point, he was starting to realize that he should try to enjoy the time he had when he wasn't being bombarded with new information. </p><p>Damn, maybe ignorance really <em>was</em> bliss.</p><p>--</p><p>You would think that without the presence of modern technology, rumors wouldn't spread as fast as they did at Hogwarts. Though maybe it was both the small student body and the lack of said technology that made everyone hungry for the latest thing to whisper about with each other. Besides, what else were they supposed to do? Do homework, practice spells, read, explore the school grounds... and even then that was heavily monitored since there were so many goddamn places that were considered off limits to students. </p><p>It made sense when the rumors about Dirk started floating around. Being sorted into Slytherin as a muggle-born always sent the school into a frenzy, and he can only think of one or two other students to face the same fate as him in the five years he had been there. Sure, there had been some positive development regarding muggle-born and half-bloods as a whole, but somehow that Slytherin purity reputation still stubbornly hung on. It probably wouldn't be so bad if there weren't those assholes like the Serket family who were so hellbent on preserving that ancient purity bullshit. Dirk had only managed due stay in the spotlight because of his placement on the quidditch team and his murky reputation due to his side hustle.</p><p>Dirk would be lying if he said that he didn't secretly enjoy overhearing the latest scoop on whoever-the-fuck from another house. He just didn't know he felt about the new particular topic of interest being Dave. He really thought that the guy would be spared. He was sorted into Hufflepuff, the most inoffensive and overlooked house in the whole damn school. And yet, there he was, being gossiped about constantly. It felt like there was something new with him every single day. First it was getting recruited for quidditch, then his late night practices with a Gryffindor keeper, and now that he had apparently gotten good enough to keep his seeker position for the first game. Against Slytherin, of course. From what Dirk had heard, it sounded like people were more enthralled by the idea of the two brothers going head-to-head rather than the game itself.</p><p>And, well... Dirk couldn't say that he hated it. </p><p>He had to give his lil bro props for going all in. He must have been pretty damn determined to show him up if he was willing to log in hours of extra practice just to make it onto the starting line-up. The promise of long forgotten brotherly competition was enough to make Dirk actually look forward to a quidditch game for once. He couldn't remember the last time that happened. It had to have been over a year ago. </p><p>But, if Dave wanted to have a chance against him, they needed to be on an equal playing field. There had been a few times where Dirk had been walking through the hallways and caught a glance of his brother in the distance, dressed in his robes and clutching his broom in one hand as he jogged out to the field. Every time he noticed that the idiot was still wearing his normal shades and hadn't invested in a pair of goggles yet. To be fair, if his situation was anything like Dirk's in the beginning, he probably didn't even have any money to get a pair even if he wanted to. How was he supposed to properly play if he couldn't fucking see the snitch in the air?</p><p>That particular train of thought is how Dirk found himself customizing a new pair of quidditch goggles on a boring Wednesday night. With the game only two days away, he was in a bit of a rush to get them done. Actually, to be more specific, he was customizing a new pair for himself and was going to give Dave his old pair. They were in fine condition, maybe a little worn from years of use. Whatever, it was part of their charm. Dave used to complain about hand-me-downs when they were still in the apartment with bro, but it was either that or nothing. He could either accept the old pair or risk breaking his glasses and, if he were anything like Dirk in that regard, that was the last he wanted. </p><p>He set up a make-shift work station in the Slytherin common room, using one of the many desks pushed against the stone wall. Even though the fireplace and desk lamp barely provided him with enough light to see, he did his best. The running water flowing down the black, marble columns behind him served as white noise as his careful fingers worked meticulously. He had already finished darkening the lenses a few shades so that they would provide some protection from the sun while still clear enough to use in any weather condition. He set his old pair off to the side to use as a reference, carefully starting to pop the new lenses into the goggles.</p><p>His mind started to wander again as he worked. Jane had finally stopped sleeping in the main room, essentially giving up on her mission to catch him in the act. Probably because, despite everything, he still managed to sneak out and work on requests. The beginning of the year was always slow, but he did manage to get enough money to buy some ingredients he may need in the future, plus the new goggles. That was really all he needed for the time being. </p><p>In fact, things would actually be pretty fucking peachy if it weren't for Jake. He <em>still</em> hadn't managed to get the guy to meet up with him. He was starting to think that he was purposely avoiding him. He made himself scarce in the grand hall, never stuck around after class, and of course stayed out of the castle for as long as he could, no doubt using quidditch as an excuse.</p><p>Dirk knew that Jake was receiving the letters he kept writing him. Initially they were short and sweet, just asking if they could meet up to talk since their schedules rarely crossed. Even when Dirk changed his tone to appear more urgent, that didn't matter. Not a word from his supposed boyfriend. He thought about Roxy's insistent advice to talk to each other, but Jake obviously didn't want to talk, apparently. At least Dirk was trying to reach out in some way. God, he missed having a computer like a normal fucking person. It would be so much easier. </p><p>He popped in the second lens successfully, using the soft material of his long-sleeve shirt to wipe away any obvious fingerprints left behind as he man-handled them. Once clean, he turned them over a few times in his hands, admiring his handiwork. Satisfied, he set them aside next to the old ones, silently reminding himself that he'd have to find Dave the next day to hand them off in case they didn't see each other on Friday before the game. </p><p>With that done, he didn’t have anything else to do. It was still early in the evening, a few Slytherin students still loitering around the main room as they did their own work. He could hear more people talking and socializing in one of the dorm rooms. Definitely not the time to try and sneak off to his secret room, then. </p><p>Fuck, he couldn't stop thinking about Jake. It was starting to give him a damn headache.</p><p>His uncovered eyes flicked over to his books and journals that had been set aside once he had gotten back from class. He bit his bottom lip, his teeth subconsciously fiddling with the piercings there. He knew that what he was thinking of doing was excessive, but really, what else could he do? </p><p>He reached over and retrieved one of his journals, opening it to a blank page. He grabbed the quill that was sitting in the tiny vat of ink, holding the journal open by leaning his arm on the other page as he wrote. He paused occasionally, both to re-dip the quill and think of his next words carefully. Not that that mattered anyway, he thought bitterly. Despite his attempts to carefully plan out his words, there was no doubt that his lingering bitterness was making itself known in his words. </p><p>Whatever. That was the last time he was going to use that approach, anyway. If that message was met with the same response as all of his others, he was going to have to be more direct; something he knew that neither of them were necessarily prepared for.</p><p>--</p><p>The next day, Dirk found himself sitting in the grand hall, bored. It was mail day, and the majority of the school had gathered in the large room in anticipation for their letters and packages. Dirk couldn't remember the last time he sat in the grand hall when the mail was delivered. He was pretty sure he had never received a package in all of the five years he attended the school. Well, unless he tried to buy something specific that had to be delivered to him at a later date. That happened a couple times when the stores in Hogsmeade didn’t have said item in stock. </p><p>He had his elbow propped up on the table, his chin resting in one hand while the other held his old pair of goggles. He let his gaze wander around the room, his shades effectively hiding his eyes. More specifically, though, he shifted between Jake and Dave. Dave had his back turned to him, sitting next to Jade. He looked a lot more relaxed compared to the first few days. Like Dirk, there was a very good chance that he wasn't actually expecting any mail, so he was probably just there to socialize. </p><p>As for Jake, he was acting... well, normal. Joking around, grinning, and laughing like nothing was amiss. Dirk clenched his jaw in frustration.</p><p>Finally, the first few owls flew through the large openings above the entrance to the grand hall, which were put there specifically for them. All of the students shifted so that they were sitting upright, allowing more space on the table for their owls to drop their respective packages safely in front of them. Dirk watched them fly, the massive room having no trouble accommodating them and their impressive wingspans. The letters and packages hit the tables with audible thumps, the students chatting excitedly as they began to tear open their goodies.</p><p>Dirk's owl finally swooped in with the last wave. He was almost worried that the little guy was going to miss the party. Its wings leveled out to soar steadily and its talons released a small letter. It had just enough weight to it that it dropped down fairly easily, landing right in front of Jake. Dirk watched him, definitely not missing the way his easy smile fell the slightest bit at the delivery. The Strider resisted the urge to sneer. </p><p>He could have sat there and gawked at his boyfriend some more, just to see whether or not he would open the letter and read it then or wait until later. He could, and kind of wanted to, but he did go there for a specific purpose. Besides, it didn't really matter <em>when</em> Jake would read it, just whether or not he would respond. That was going to be the telling factor.</p><p>With all of the owls gone, Dirk rose up from his seat, casually putting the hand that wasn't holding the goggles in the pocket of his pants as he walked across the room towards the Hufflepuff table. Thankfully most of the students were rightfully distracted, barely even noticing him as he walked between the two long tables towards his brother. </p><p>He was turned away from him, still talking to Jade in a low and easy voice. In fact, Jade noticed him first, her green eyes widening behind her perfectly circular glasses. Her mouth opened to alert Dave of his presence, but the other had already stopped talking when seeing his friend's change in expression. He turned around to follow Jade's gaze, his own mouth falling open the slightest bit upon seeing Dirk. Damn, even sitting down he could tell just how much the kid had grown. Call him jealous, he just thought it was totally unfair that he ended up being the shorter one of the two. And, at only 18, Dave still had more growing to do. Bullshit. </p><p>"Dirk?" Dave finally said to him, his thick eyebrows raised over his shades. Unlike Dave and the other first years, it seemed like Dirk had given up on wearing a proper uniform. He ditched the required robe entirely, only left with his white undershirt and vest. The sleeves of his undershirt were pushed up to his elbows and he didn't even bother with the tie. Dave was also pretty sure he was wearing a pair of black jeans instead of slacks.</p><p>Dirk gave a singular curt nod in response to his question. "The one and only."</p><p>"Uh... hey, man. What brings you here?" Dave asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. Dirk wanted to be offended, but he wasn't stupid, he knew that he had made himself scarce the last few weeks. </p><p>"Just thought it'd be a good time to come over and say hey. I did say that we would meet up at some point, didn't I?"</p><p>Dave smiled. "For sure. Here, stay a while." He scooted to the left and Jade easily did the same, freeing up some space on the bench seat for Dirk to sit. </p><p>He accepted the invitation, swinging his legs over and lowering himself down. As soon as he sat, he could feel several pairs of eyes on him as the other Hufflepuff students stared. He pointedly ignored them, keeping his attention on his brother and Jade. Speaking of Jade, he nodded once at her to acknowledge her presence. She responded with a smile and a single wave. With a silent hello out of the way, she turned around to engage someone else at the table in conversation. She figured that Dirk and Dave would want to talk amongst themselves, and Dirk appreciated that. </p><p>In the few seconds it took for Dirk to get comfortable, he could tell that Dave was looking him over pretty intently. He couldn't blame him, since he was doing the same. The last time they saw each other, it was in dim candlelight while standing a few feet away from each other. The younger was the first to break the silence. "Uh, dude?" He started, pointing at his face. "Where the hell did those come from?" He asked. </p><p>Dirk raised his eyebrows at the question, not quite getting what he was referring to at first. Though when he realized that he was pointing specifically at his bottom lip, it clicked. "Oh, these?" He clarified, bringing one of his own hands up to brush against the two spiked piercings in his bottom lip. "I’ve had these forever, bro."</p><p>"You definitely didn’t have them last time you were home. Is there some wizard piercing and tattoo place around here? Is that where you got them? Can you get, like, magical tattoos? Y'know, where they can move around on your skin or somethin'?" </p><p>He somehow managed to ask Dirk three consecutive questions in nearly one breath, making it hard for him to keep up. "I... don't think you can get magical tattoos, no. Not really my scene, though, so honestly I have no fucking idea." Leave it to Dave to ask him probably the one thing he doesn't know about magic shit. "And I pierced myself."</p><p>The other's easy smile fell slightly at that, his eyebrows pulling together in concern. "What, for real? How do you even..."</p><p>"You just need some kind of rubbing alcohol, a piercing needle, and some jewelry. Not that hard." </p><p>"And you just had that shit laying around? Did it hurt?" </p><p>"I found some shit to make it work. And no, not really." He said because, honestly, it didn't. He'd endured a lot worse before. By the face Dave made, it was obvious he didn't believe him. The corner of his mouth pulled up in the smallest smirk. "You want me to give you a piercing? We'll start small and do your ears." </p><p>His brother quickly shook his head. Dirk tried not to laugh at the slightly panicked expression. "I think I'm good. Not that I doubt your mad fuckin' piercing skills, but somethin' about gettin' that done in this setting feels wrong? Honestly though, it feels wrong to do a lot of normal shit in this setting." He admitted. </p><p>Dirk nodded, easily picking up on what he was trying to say even though the explanation itself left a lot to be desired. Growing up together gave him a lot of practice in that aspect. "Yeah, I get it." He agreed. When Dave didn't have anything else immediate to contribute, he continued. "Anyway, how are you feeling about the game tomorrow?" </p><p>"Oh shit, so you know?" He countered, referring to his seeker position. When his older brother nodded, he grinned. "I'm excited, man. You better watch your fuckin' back." </p><p>Okay, that <em>definitely </em>almost made Dirk laugh. He held it together, thankfully. "Oh yeah? We'll see." While they talked, he almost forgot why he went over in the first place. The goggles had been resting on his leg underneath the table, his hand still holding onto the strap. If Dave noticed them before, he hadn't said anything. "But how is it going to be a fair competition if you won’t even be able to fucking see?" </p><p>Dave raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?" </p><p>Dirk finally held the goggles up so Dave could see them. "Figured you'd need a pair of these." As he said this, he held them out for the other to take. Because of how the light was pouring through the towering windows, Dirk saw his eyes widen behind his shades, turning the goggles around in his hands to get a closer look. "I noticed that you didn't have a pair yet and they're pretty essential, so I thought I'd give you my old pair. The lenses are customized to be a bit darker. You know, to help with our sensitive eyes and all that. You don't have to wear them, but I know how stupidly attached to your shades you are." </p><p>Dave almost rolled his eyes at that. Dirk was talking like he wasn't also attached to his dumb pointy anime shades. He would have called him out on it if he weren't taking his time admiring the gift. It was obvious that they were worn, but that made them better, in a way. They were probably going to be a lot more comfortable compared to a brand new pair he'd have to break in. He glanced up at Dirk, still appearing as neutral and uninterested as usual. It was very subtle, but Dave could have sworn that Dirk was holding his breath in anticipation of what he would say. A warm feeling settled in his chest, and he smiled. "Thanks, bro, you didn't have to do this." </p><p>The older shrugged. "Like I said, how would it be a fair competition if you're flying blind like an idiot? I just wanted to make sure that when I beat you, it's not because you were at a disadvantage." </p><p>Even if the statement came across rather harsh, Dave didn't find it in himself to care. He was still reeling over the fact that not only had Dirk noticed his lack of goggles, but he then went out of his way to track him down and give him a pair. And while there was no doubt in his mind that part of the reason to ensure that they had an equal playing field, he couldn't help but get swept up in the nice sentiment. "Right, got it." He replied. </p><p>Finally, the ghost of a genuine smile made its way onto Dirk's face, though disappeared as quickly as it came. Dave definitely didn't miss it, though. "Cool. I'm gonna get out of here," He announced, moving to get up from the table. The younger Strider watched him go, hoping that Dirk didn't notice his disappointment. "I'll see you at the game tomorrow?" He put one hand in his pocket before holding out his other fist for Dave.</p><p>He nodded eagerly, casually bumping their knuckles together in an easy and familiar gesture. "Fuck yeah, man. It's on." </p><p>Dirk gave one final nod before turning on his heels, leaving his brother to resume the conversation he was having with Jade before he showed up. He felt... content. And he was more curious than ever about how their game would turn out the next day. Overall a pretty successful interaction, if he had anything to say about it. </p><p>He started walking across the grand hall, thinking that he might as well go back to the Slytherin common room for a few minutes before his afternoon classes started. He definitely didn't want to stick around there, that was for sure. Too noisy. </p><p>Before he could stop himself, his gaze drifted over to stare down one the impressively large tables in the middle of the room, more specifically the Gryffindor table. Most of the students had already received their mail and opened it, leaving the wrapping on the tables to be cleaned up later. Of course there were a few stragglers who decided they'd rather socialize than go attend to their afternoon responsibilities.</p><p>Even with a quick glance, he noticed that Jake was gone, indicating that he must have left while Dirk was talking to Dave. Not that he was expecting him to still be there, necessarily, but it was what was sitting on the table in front of his seat that got his attention. The Strider slowly stopped walking, his eyes squinting slightly to try and make out what it was. It didn't look like a normal piece of trash or wrapping paper that students left behind, usually crumpled up into paper balls. Also, the only mail Jake received that day was the letter from Dirk, so why would there be trash in front of his seat to begin with? </p><p>Realization struck him. His <em>letter</em>...</p><p>His jaw clenched hard enough that his teeth ached from the action. Before he could think about it too much, he redirected himself, walking with purpose through the space between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. He came to a halt in front of the paper, swiftly grabbing it. </p><p>Just as he thought, it was his letter. The front of it simply read 'Jake' in Dirk's pristine handwriting, and it was still completely sealed; like Jake hadn't even entertained the thought of possibly opening it. </p><p>Dirk's eyebrows furrowed together as he turned the letter over in his hands a few times, as if that would change anything about it. Did he seriously just fucking leave it there to be thrown away? He didn't even bother to take it with him to even possibly read later? He just... left it? </p><p>Suddenly, the longing ache that Dirk had felt for the past month every time he thought about Jake transformed into something... angrier. Searing. </p><p>He felt like a fucking <em>idiot</em>. Was that the reason why Jake had been parading around as if nothing was amiss? No, even that wasn't true, since he had been avoiding Dirk like the plague for weeks. Pretty typical of Jake English to just run away from his problems, Dirk thought bitterly.</p><p>If he ignored that letter of Dirk's, how many others had he simply tossed away? Had he even read any of them? </p><p>That thought alone felt like a stab in his gut. He literally just wasted his time trying to approach things delicately. Roxy's advice lingered in the back of Dirk's mind, about how him and Jake just needed to get together and talk. Well, he tried to get that to happen, and look where that got him. </p><p>Dirk thought about how things were before the summer break, right before things really went to hell. He thought about how Jake got more distant the closer they got. He thought about Jake's casual use of the word 'clingy' when referring to Dirk, and how much that stung. About how Dirk tried to solve that by distancing himself as well, and yet it only resulted in almost three whole months of complete silence. He thought that maybe if he tried stepping back, Jake would take the initiative. Well, he thought wrong, apparently. </p><p>He considered tearing up the letter right there in the middle of the hall, but thankfully he stopped himself, knowing that he should hold onto it as evidence for what was going on. His hands dropped back down to his sides, the one that wasn't holding the letter clenching into a fist so tightly that his nails dug into his palms, no doubt leaving behind crescent-shaped indents. He was literally <em>seething</em> with anger. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Walk away? No, he thought instantly. Jake was doing everything in his power to avoid a confrontation. That was exactly what he wanted; for Dirk to just walk away. </p><p>Fuck that. Whether he liked it or not, it was time to address their crumbling relationship. And if he didn't like what Dirk had to say? Well, maybe it was time to just fucking call it quits, then. </p><p>Once again the Strider abruptly turned around, marching his way out the door and towards the Gryffindor common room. He was practically seeing red as his body moved without much input from his brain, like it was autopilot. He was so angry that he could barely even register the achy feeling in his chest; a feeling that also settled in his gut and made him nauseous. He didn't have time for that. He buried that down as deep as he could, uselessly trying to convince himself that it was something he could deal with later.</p><p>--</p><p>Amazingly, Dirk's anger showed no signs of dissipating in the few minutes it took him to get to the Gryffindor common room. He navigated the moving staircases and hallways with practiced ease, ever so slowly ascending upwards until he made it to the Gryffindor Tower. Any students who passed him didn't even dare to get in his way, side-stepping away as the blond barreled past them. To be fair, his body language strongly suggested he was pissed off, and it didn't take someone who was particularly observant to pick up on that. </p><p>He took the last staircase two steps at a time, finally coming to a stop in front of the massive painting that served as the door into the common room. The large woman in the painting jumped, startled. She definitely was not expecting a Slytherin student to come charging up the stairs with an obvious mission in mind. Her head moved up and down slightly as she gave him a very obvious once-over. "Goodness, I can't remember the last time I saw your face around here. Can I help you?"</p><p>"Alea iacta est." Dirk spat out, the Latin phrase rolling off his tongue easily. He pointedly ignored her comment, not in the mood to talk to a fucking painting. He had more pressing issues. </p><p>He should have known that his rudeness would only make matters worse. The woman frowned at his curt tone, crossing her arms. "You've got a lot of nerve coming around here in broad daylight. I'd reconsider, if I were you." She told him accusingly.</p><p>Dirk's hand clenched into a fist at his side again. "Fuck, just let me in. Alea iacta est." He repeated, rapidly losing his patience. </p><p>Thankfully she seemed to have finally picked up on the urgency in his tone. There was another beat of silence as she considered the request before letting out a long, dramatic sigh. "Alright, if you insist. In you go, then." She invited, her painting slowly swinging outwards with a low rumble to reveal the short corridor into the common room. </p><p>The Strider breezed past her, entering the familiar space. Or... somewhat familiar. She was right in saying that he hadn't gone there since, what, March? That wasn't important, though. It's not like the place ever changed. There were a few Gryffindor students sitting around, relaxing or studying. The room was perfectly circular with soft armchairs scattered throughout and an impressive fire in the fireplace. The red and gold tapestries strewn across the walls contributed to the "cozy" atmosphere of the space. The thin, rectangular floor-to-ceiling window allowed for the natural sunlight to pour into the cramped room that smelled like leather. </p><p>A few of the students perked their heads up at the new presence in the room. However, there were some double-takes when they realized that the vest of his uniform was adorned with silver and green detailing rather than the Gryffindor colors.</p><p>One of them was none other than Kankri Vantas, the house prefect. Of course, just his luck. Dirk couldn't fucking stand the guy. He had reported him so many times, single-handedly costing Slytherin hundreds of house points. Not that he really cared about that, necessarily, it was just annoying to also have Jane on his ass about it. Sure, there was the argument that Dirk shouldn't have been doing sketchy shit in the first place. But, in his opinion, the guy needed to learn how to mind his own damn business. </p><p>Kankri looked up from his book that he had open on his lap, his dark eyebrows pulling together as soon as he saw him. "Um, excuse me? What are you doing here?" He called out, placing a bookmark between the pages and setting it on a wooden side table. He got up from the sofa, watching on in confusion as the other frantically glanced around the room, obviously looking for someone. </p><p>"Where's Jake?" Dirk asked, terse and to the point, ignoring the initial question. </p><p>Kankri frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. "I hardly believe that's any of your business. You know, Mr. Strider, I thought that I had finally gotten through to you when it came to barging in here. You and I are both aware that it's strictly against school rules, and for good reason. This common room should only be accessible to those who are in Gryffindor, and it saddens me to know that I'm going to have to have yet another talk with the painting that's <em>supposed</em> to be keeping you out-" </p><p>"Shut UP." Dirk ordered, his voice just loud enough to overpower Kankri's rambling. The prefect's mouth shut with an audible click, shrinking back slightly. "I said the password, she let me in, end of story. Now: Where. Is. Jake?" He repeated. </p><p>By that point, the other students in the room were staring between the two of them, on edge with their eyes wide. No one even dared to breathe a word, the only sound in the room being the crackling from the fire. Kankri swallowed, his light eyes flicking over to one of the staircases that led up to the dormitories. "U-Upstairs..." He stuttered out. </p><p>That was all Dirk needed to hear. Thank god he wasn't in class. He smoothly turned, leaving the main room behind as he climbed up the stairs, keeping his hand on the polished wood railing as he went. He emerged at the top of the landing, his eyes scanning the line of beds for Jake. Like in the main room, there were a few people loitering around, watching him. They must have heard him from downstairs. </p><p>At the far end of the room, he spotted Jake, sitting upright on his bed. He must have been staring at the staircase expectantly since their eyes instantly met. Dirk could tell that he was tense, almost like he was holding his breath as they intensely stared at each other for a couple seconds. His Adam's apple bobbed noticeably when he swallowed. He slid off his bed and shakily rose to his feet just as Dirk started walking towards him. "H-Howdy-do, Strider! What brings you to this neck of the woods-" </p><p>"We need to talk." He interrupted, his voice a little shaky even though he tried to keep it as even as possible. Seeing Jake in front of him in that moment only ignited his previous anger, bringing it all back to the forefront. It took everything in his power to not accidentally crush the letter he still held in his hand.</p><p>Jake's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. "Um..." He began not-so-eloquently. He brought a hand up to rub sheepishly at his neck, his green eyes scanning the room (and the people still left in it) uncertainly. "R-Right here? Right now? Don't get me wrong, chap, I'd <em>love</em> to have a good ol' powwow right about now but maybe... this isn't the best time?" He bit his lip, which only made his overbite even more prominent. "But if you name a time and place for tomorrow I'll be there lickity-split!" </p><p>The other's ridiculous vocabulary had always been something that Dirk found endearing (even if he would never admit it), though in that moment, it was only adding fuel to the fire. "No. We're having this conversation right here and now.”</p><p>Despite being a good few inches taller than him, Jake shrunk back, feeling small under Dirk's menacing gaze. The fact that he was still wearing his shades made it even worse since it prevented him from properly seeing his eyes. They couldn't put off this talk any longer, but that didn't mean that they needed an audience. Dirk whipped his head around to see the other Gryffindor students still in the room. "Everybody out." He demanded, voice loud and clear enough to easily be heard all the way across the room. </p><p>They hesitated, wordlessly glancing at one another, obviously debating whether or not they should listen. The first to move was someone at the far end of the room, quickly shutting his book and scooting off his bed. Dirk raised his scarred eyebrow the slightest bit, finding his short figure and messy, dark hair familiar. He couldn't remember his name that exact second (since he obviously had other things to worry about) but he recognized him as the guy Dave hung out with and Kankri's younger brother. He practically sprinted down the stairs when Dirk ordered everyone to get out. The others trailed him, and Dirk waited until the footsteps on the steps faded into nothing before turning back to Jake. </p><p>He was nervous, still biting his lip as he pointedly avoided any more eye contact between the two of them. While Dirk was angry, he didn't want to corner him, consciously standing a good few feet away as if to not crowd him. He had so much he wanted to say, and yet he was having a hard time figuring out where to start. Well, addressing the letter was a good first step. He held the small envelop up for the Gryffindor to see. "What the fuck is this?" He asked. </p><p>Jake's eyebrows furrowed together for a second, squinting at the piece of paper. It didn't take long for him to realize, and when he did, his confusion was overtaken by dread. He did his best to hide it, but Dirk was all too aware of the way his eyes widened in silent panic. "Uh... well, gosh, looks like it's a letter addressed to me?" He responded, his tone accidentally lilting up at the end so it came off as more of a question than a statement. Then, he frowned. "How in thunderation did you get a hold of it?" </p><p>The other resisted the urge to scoff at that. "Wasn't that hard, since you just left it on the table in the grand hall." </p><p>"What...? Have you been following me? You're <em>never</em> in the grand hall!"</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" He started. He took a quick breath in and out to calm himself. "I wasn't following you, and it doesn't matter why I was there. I had something else to do. Can you just fucking explain to me why you just left this behind when I literally watched it get delivered to you?"</p><p>The silence was so thick that it literally felt palpable. Jake could feel himself starting to sweat under the immense pressure, and he just could not think of anything to say for the life of him. </p><p>The lack of response was an admission of guilt in itself. Dirk frowned, smoothly tossing the letter to the side with a flick of his wrist. It gracefully landed on Jake's tiny side table with a soft sound, joining a bunch of other random shit he had piled there. "There. Just in case you actually want to try reading it instead of avoiding the problem." </p><p>"Problem...? D-Dirk, I don't <em>have</em> a problem-"</p><p>"Bullshit. You've been avoiding me for an entire month now. Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on? I would seriously love to be enlightened."</p><p>Jake's heart thrummed in his chest, his mind scrambled to come up with a way to explain things. Dirk's stare-down never wavered and he could practically see the gears turning in Jake's head. "I just..." He rubbed at his neck again, heaving out a long sigh. "I needed a break, Dirk! Golly, we spent every waking moment together for months! Is it too much to ask for a bloke to get some space?" </p><p>Clingy, needy, annoying... The words flashed behind Dirk's eyes and his stomach ached with dread. He shoved it down, standing his ground. "I did give you space! I left you alone for the entire summer. Was that not enough?" </p><p>"What...? But how was I supposed to know that's what you were trying to do when you didn't even tell me? One minute you're breathing down my neck every five seconds and the next you're completely gone! You didn't even tell me where you were staying. I even tried contacting you on the computer, but I was only able to get in contact with your younger brother, and heaven knows I can't decipher any of the fiddle faddle that man says to me." </p><p>Dirk raised an eyebrow, surprised that Jake had even tried to contact him at all in those few months. Still, that didn't change the point he was trying to make. "I don't understand. You wanted space, I gave you space. How does that have anything to do with the fact that you haven't said a damn word to me since we got back to school this year?" </p><p>"I just... I thought... I thought that's what you wanted...? Consarn it, Dirk, I'm just as befuddled as you are. I figured that if you wanted to talk about something you would." </p><p>He sputtered. "What the fuck did you think I was sending the letters for? I've been trying to get you to talk to me for an entire month now."</p><p>Jake paled and swallowed again. "O-Oh..."</p><p>Dirk narrowed his eyes at him behind his shades. "Have... Have you read even <em>one</em> of my letters?"</p><p>The other reached up and pulled at the collar of his undershirt nervously, definitely sweating by that point. "Yes! Just… not all of them..." </p><p>"Seriously?!" Dirk exclaimed in disbelief. </p><p>"Now before you jump to any conclusions just <em>listen</em>-"</p><p>"How can this situation be interpreted any differently? This is what you always do, Jake. You try to avoid the problem and shut me out instead of facing it." </p><p>"Because I knew it would result in this! I was just trying to avoid this infernal squabbling!"</p><p>"And yet, here we are. Obviously your method didn't fucking work."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jake didn't have anything to say to that. Another heavy silence permeated the air, the two of them considering what to do next. So far absolutely nothing had been resolved. In fact, there were probably even more issues than before. Issues that, if Dirk was being honest with himself, were the worst case scenario. It took him a second to find his voice before he could speak again. "Maybe... we should just end this." </p><p>He was so quiet that Jake almost didn't hear him. When he processed the statement, his expression softened into something that Dirk could only describe as devastation. The sight alone made his stomach flip and for a second he seriously thought he may get sick. "End it? But Dirk, I... I love you...!" </p><p>Dirk reeled at the affectionate statement, scowling all over again. "Don't you <em>dare</em>. Seriously, don't you <em>dare</em> fucking say that. If you really felt that way all of this wouldn't have fucking happened. You constantly shut me out, refuse to talk to me, ignore when things need to be addressed... and now you're saying that you love me? Come on, even you know that's bullshit." </p><p>"It's not!" Jake defended instantly. "Just because we're having problems doesn't mean that I don't love you...! I mean, land sakes alive, we've dated for well over a year!" </p><p>"So you <em>don't</em> want to break up?" Dirk asked, rapidly losing his patience. </p><p>"I..." Oh cripes, Jake thought. "I didn't say that..." Before Dirk could explode into another tirade, Jake continued. "Dirk, I just want to do what will make <em>you</em> happy! Just... whatever you want, I'll do it." </p><p>Fuck, Dirk was <em>so</em> frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to just pull it out by the roots.  "What do <em>you</em> want, Jake?"</p><p>"I told you, I just want you to be happy. And if that means calling it off and just being pals again, then by all means, I agree! If it means sorting out all this hogwash then let's get to work!" </p><p>The Strider was reaching his boiling point. He wanted so badly to just pull back and <em>punch</em> something. He was so damn tired of Jake's wishy-washy bullshit. It was exhausting and was taking such a toll on him he could barely think. "I don't think this 'hogwash' can be sorted out, Jake. And if you think that after all this we can just go back to being casual buddies or whatever the fuck then you're dead wrong." </p><p>That must have gotten through to him. The other looked genuinely shocked. "I... what? We can't even be friends anymore?" </p><p>"No, we can't. I can't do this anymore, and it would probably be the best thing for both of us if we just. Stopped trying to force something that obviously isn't working." </p><p>"That... That's not fair!" Jake insisted, his tone bordering on childish. Dirk blinked, surprised by the sudden animosity. He was the most upset Dirk had seen during their whole fight. "I've tried so hard to make you happy, in both our friendship and relationship, and now you're just... ending it? Like that? After we've been pals for so long?"</p><p>"That's the problem, Jake, you do everything based on what you think will make <em>me</em> happy without ever thinking of yourself. Newsflash, asshole; that only makes it worse. Did we only start dating because you thought it would 'make me happy'? What about when we kissed? Slept together? Do you actually love me, or did you only say that because it would 'make me happy'?" </p><p>Dirk's words were filled with so much venom that Jake physically flinched back. He wanted nothing more than to be able to deny those accusations. Each one was like a stab in the chest, and yet every time he thought about defending himself and saying that just wasn't true, he froze up.</p><p>The other took the deafening silence as a very clear answer. His mouth set in a thin line, searching Jake's face for any indication to tell him that what he said wasn't true. Because, god dammit, he didn't <em>want</em> it to be true. That's why it really stung when Jake really didn't have anything to say for himself. The final nail in the coffin. "That's what I thought." He muttered, though his tone sounded more miserable than anything. He lingered awkwardly for another couple seconds. Maybe there was more he could say, but he honestly couldn't muster up the energy to even try. He sighed out through his nose. "Bye, Jake." He mumbled quietly. </p><p>Jake watched as Dirk turned around, a protest dying in his throat. His whole body was screaming at him to reach forward to stop him, to insist that things could get better. Dirk Strider, his long-time friend and boyfriend of two years, was just walking out on him. And Jake knew enough about the Strider to know that when his mind was made up, it was practically impossible to change it. He didn't look back, leaving Jake alone as he started to descend the stairs back into the main room. </p><p>As he came down the stairs, a few students scrambled away from the staircase, trying to make it seem as if they weren't eavesdropping. Dirk paid them no mind, not even giving a fuck at that point. They can talk about it however much they wanted. Wouldn't be the first time he was the topic of conversation at the school. </p><p>Karkat, who had curled in on himself in the corner of the large sofa next to John, watched wearily as the Strider breezed past him and the other students. Not even a second later, he was through the corridor and out of the common room, but the oppressive vibe he brought with him lingered. There was stillness for a few more seconds as they all made sure he was gone. Finally, those in the room began to shuffle around, talking to each other in quiet voices and hushed whispers. </p><p>Karkat slowly lowered his legs from where they were hugged against his chest, glancing wearily at John. He looked pale. "I'm, uh..." He started, meeting Karkat's gaze. "I'm going to go check on Jake. Make sure he's okay." He announced. </p><p>The shorter nodded numbly. "Okay..." Is all he said in response. Because, really, what else was there to say?</p><p>John got up, and Karkat didn't miss how his legs were a bit shaky. He weaved past the other's loitering around, walking up the stairs to go see his brother. </p><p>Karkat let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding. Shit, that was fucking intense. He was pretty sure that he'd never been in a more awkward situation in his entire life; which was an incredible feat, really. He attracted awkward people and situations like a magnet, and he couldn't believe that Jake English and Dirk Strider's terrible break up took the cake. Sure, he didn't like Jake, but just listening to that was brutal. He felt like he needed to get out of there. John trying to console his older brother was probably going to be even more painful to listen to than the break up had been. </p><p>He didn't even bother grabbing anything. He just got up and made a b-line towards the door. As long as he had his wand with him, he was sure he could find something to do or practice to help the time go by. He sure as hell didn't want to go up to the dorm to get anything in case John tried to rope him into trying to comfort Jake. </p><p>When he was out in the main hallways, the mood was lifted significantly. He made the trek down towards the main level of the castle, keeping his head low and his hands in his pockets. As soon as he reached the main corridor, someone called out to him from down the hall. </p><p>"Dude! Karkat!" He exclaimed, and Karkat stopped and turned his head in the direction of the voice. Of course it was Dave, waving excitedly at him. It looked like he hadn't gone back to his common room for the day yet, still wearing the black robe that most of the students ditched once they were done with classes.</p><p>The shorter stayed put as the Strider jogged the rest of the way over to him, smiling ear-to-ear. It was such a stark contrast to the frowns and nervous glances he had to endure in the common room for a good thirty minutes. "Hey." He responded simply. Even he noticed the lack of animosity that was usually present in his voice. </p><p>Dave's smile fell slightly, though not by much. He tilted his head at the flat tone. "Everything okay?"</p><p>Karkat met Dave's gaze behind his shades, unsure of how to respond to that. He recovered quickly, though, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Nothing, just had to listen to my brother fucking lecture me about something ridiculous." He lied easily, knowing that Dave wouldn't ask for details. </p><p>"Oh okay." The other accepted easily. He was so predictable. "Anyway, check this out." He announced, revealing something to Karkat that didn't even notice he was holding at his side. </p><p>It was a pair of quidditch goggles with the lenses modified to be darker, like his shades. Karkat took them from his hands since he held them out, looking them over. "Where the hell did you get these? They look expensive." He observed, turning them over to admire the craftsmanship.</p><p>"Dirk gave 'em to me." Dave announced proudly. "They're his old pair, but they're still customized so that they'll be easier to see out of. He said he was givin' 'em to me because he didn't want to have 'an advantage over me' or whatever the hell, but I think he did it 'cause he's a big softie, even if he'll never admit it. Still, it's cool to hear that he's just as excited for the game as I am. I'm extra pumped now." </p><p>Karkat tensed when Dave mentioned Dirk, the recent events in the Gryffindor common room flooding back to his mind. He hoped the other didn't notice, giving him his goggles back. "Thank fucking god you can wear something else other than your stupid shades while we're flying. You look like a dumbass and I was getting tired of looking at you." </p><p>Shit, even Karkat had to admit that come-back was lackluster. Again, Dave's eyebrows pulled together in slight concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't have a fever or somethin' right?" He asked, pressing the back of one of his hands against Karkat's forehead.</p><p>The shorter made an indignant noise and slapped his hand away, narrowing his brown eyes into a glare. "Fuck off, I'm not sick. It's just... been a long day." He said, which wasn't a lie. </p><p>"Damn, I get that." The blond agreed with a slow nod. "Well, you wanna go out to the field and get some extra practice in?" </p><p>For the first time in his life, Karkat didn't actually feel like flying. He was so weirdly distracted that he was afraid he would accidentally fall off the broom or something. Plus there was the fact that he'd have to walk all the way back up to his common room to get his broom and uniform, and he would prefer to not go back there until curfew. He shook his head in response to Dave. "I'm not climbing up those fucking stairs again. Your Hufflepuff ass is fucking spoiled down here, not having to hike a goddamn mountain to get to your shit." </p><p>Dave laughed quietly, putting his hands in the pockets of his robe. "Alright then, no flying, that's cool. I was thinkin' about practicing some transfiguration shit. Rose keeps tellin' me it's my worst subject and after I failed to make a fuckin' cup for the entire class period I'm startin' to think she's right." </p><p>Dave? Trying and failing to do basic transfiguration work? That sounded hilarious, and involved absolutely zero brain power from Karkat. Just what he needed. "Yeah, sure. Don't expect me to fucking help, though. I live to watch you suffer."</p><p>"Word." The Strider responded easily, starting to walk.</p><p>The shorter fell into step beside him, easily tuning out his rambling as he let his mind wander. Dirk must have gone up to see Jake right after giving those goggles to Dave. Some part of Karkat thought he should tell his friend about what just happened because... he should, shouldn't he? It involved his brother, and Dave was weirdly touchy when it came to knowing stuff about Dirk. Or, more accurately, how <em>little</em> he knew about Dirk. </p><p>But at the same time, he seemed so... happy? Karkat didn't think he had ever seen him so smile-y, his speech light and easy, all of the tension gone from his body. Dave may annoy the shit out of him a lot of the time, but was it really his place to ruin his good mood? Plus the fact that he had a pretty important quidditch game the next day, a game that he should probably be in a clear mindset for. Karkat had already agreed to go cheer him on with Jade and the others and finding out about his brother's relationship woes might just throw him off enough that it would affect his flying.</p><p>After internally debating with himself for a good minute, Karkat bit his lip, deciding to keep the information to himself. There was always the possibility he'd find out before the game anyway because of the sheer amount of gossiping that happened at Hogwarts. </p><p>He was going to find out regardless, though from who was yet to be determined. Whatever was going to happen, Karkat hoped it could wait until after the game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooohhhh shit next chapter we have quidditch to look forward to!! I honestly can't WAIT to write it.</p><p>Apologies to the people who wanted happy DirkJake, I think it's safe to say that I am physically incapable of giving these two a happy ending, it just feels wrong. BUT this fallout is essential to this plot, I promise. </p><p>Unfortunately this was the last chapter I had pre-written for this AU. Trust me I'm really bummed about it too, lol. I'm going to do the best I can to get back into a writing groove when I have some free time, it's just difficult for me right now. As mentioned before, kudos and comments greatly motivate me, though &gt;:3c</p><p>As always the art for this chapter was drawn by Karcutie! Make sure you check out their <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karcutie/pseuds/Karcutie">AO3</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/karcutie/?hl=en">Instagram.</a> If you want to keep up with me, check out my <a href="https://davethot.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a> (which just recently had a URL change). </p><p>If you're interested in the other Homestuck fic we collaborated on, you can find it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636911/chapters/56730448">here!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>